Mystery Girl
by Romance addict 16
Summary: There's a new girl in Jump City, and the Titans are having trouble bringing her down.Is she as cold as she wants you to believe. Suck at summery better then it sounds, couples should be obvious if you read my other stories. Rob/Star, OC alert!
1. Slade's new Apprentice

**Hey guys I'm back I finally finished A Titan Sleepover so I decided to start a new story (I will try to find time to work on Titans Meet The Gaang I have a little writer's block). I'm confident about this story but tell me what you guys think. Well enough of my rambling let's start the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.**

A girl stood in a dark room a single light rested on her, the girl's head was down her black hair covering her face. Her hair reached the bottom of her shoulder blades, the girl wore a black and orange top, she wore a black and orange skirt, with black leggings underneath, she also wore black boots, she looked to be about fifteen.

"Are you ready my apprentice?" a voice echoed through the room.

The girl lifted her head to reveal to crystal blue eyes, a small frown on her lips as she nodded.

"Good, now go, let Titans know that you are here and that they can't stop you." a man came out of the shadows.

"Yes sir." she whispered as she walked out.

She made her way to the rooftop, looking out to at the city, her hair flowing in the wind "Let the games begin." she whispered.

Four silver rings formed, one around her ankles, another at her waist, one near her chest and another just above her head. Soon she was engulfed in a silver light and she disappeared.

It was a regular day in Titans tower, well as normal as it can get with five superheroes. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on the game station, Raven was meditating in the corner trying to tune out there arguments, Starfire was watching the boys play, and Robin was looking at some files on the island in the kitchen.

All was normal until a familiar alarm sounded, and red light started flashing. Robin's head shot up and he ran over to the computer, to see what villain was attacking the city. No information came up, "_New villain on the loose." _he thought.

"Titans move!" he shouted pointing to the door, everyone rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile:

The girl stood in the street, a car was coming towards her honking at her to get out of the way. Her eyes glowed purple and she raised her hand, the car immediately levitated off the ground, the driver panicked and jumped out of his car.

The girl then threw the car at a store, where people were rushing out, a smirk was playing on her lips but she refused to show it.

She turned to another car and raised both her arms and this time four cars levitated off the ground, she threw them in different directions causing more damage. People were running about everywhere, she then pushed her hands forward causing a force to push all the people away from her.

She walked forward to examine her work when suddenly a bird-a-rang appeared in front of her. She recoiled and looked up to see the Teen Titans, there leader had another bird-a-rang in hand, Starfire was floating behind him star bolts in hand, next to her was Raven black energy in her hands, Beast Boy was in front of Raven in a cheetah form, Cyborg had his cannon in hand.

The girl's blue eyes narrowed as she received her orders, she pushed her hands forward a psychic force was pushing the Titans back.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as the force died down.

Beast Boy charged at the girl, the girl's hand glowed purple and she shot a purple blast at him causing B.B to fly back.

Raven then came into view "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she chanted black energy then engulfed some of the rubble of buildings. They were then thrown at the girl, the girl simply dodged by flipping out of the way.

She then lifted her hand and a car levitated off the ground she then hurled it at Raven who didn't see it coming and was instantly knocked out.

Cyborg charged his sonic cannon and attempted to shoot down the girl, she saw it coming and jumped out of the way. Her eyes then glowed purple and she shot out a purple beam towards Cyborg.

He dodged it and shot another sonic blast, the girl smirked and she held out her right arm then beam stopped right in front of her. Cyborg's eyes widened, and the beam was sent right back at him. He flew back but he still got up, he then charged at the girl, who dodged him.

She then raised her hands and Cyborg levitated off the ground!

"What the hell!" he exclaimed trying to get out of her hold.

The girl smirked and threw Cyborg, she then began to turn around to do more damage when a star bolt hit her back. She winced in pain and turned to see Starfire floating, her eyes glowing lime green, star bolts in hand.

The girl's eyes narrowed and her hand glowed purple, the girl then shot a purple beam at Starfire who flew out of the way.

Starfire then shot out a star beam but the girl flipped out of the way and landed gracefully.

"You can't hurt me." she mocked.

Starfire growled and shot her eyebeam blast, the girl was caught off guard and was hit, she flew back but stayed on her feet. The girl's eyes glowed "Fine then you want to play rough?"

The girl lifted her hands and cars levitated off the ground, she then moved them in a circular motion. The cars then floated over to Starfire and surrounded her, Starfire tried to escape but she couldn't find a way out.

The girl then pulled her arms back and the cars the cars all moved forward trying to squish Starfire in the middle. Star saw an opening though and flew out before the wreckage.

The girl watched as Starfire flew out, she raised an eyebrow _"She might do." _she thought.

The girl then shot a purple beam at Starfire who didn't see it coming, she was hit and fell to the ground. Starfire's eyes were closed and she hissed in pain as she fell through the air, she waited for the sharp pain, it never came.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as he saw her falling he ran over to her and caught her before she hit the ground.

The girl watched a bit amused, "How sweet saving your girlfriend?" the girl asked one eyebrow raised.

Robin and Starfire blushed and he put her down, the girl lifted her hands causing some ruble to levitate off the ground and she hurled them at the two.

They both dodged and Robin got out his bo-staff he swung it at her but the girl flipped out of the way. Robin charged at her attempting a swing form his bo-staff, a kick, or a punch. The girl was panting now, Robin had tired her out but she wasn't going to give up.

The girl landed a right hook in Robin's jaw causing him to recoil back and as he did she jumped up and landed a hard kick to his chest causing him to fly back.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted and charged at the girl firing star bolts as she flew through the air. The girl was caught off guard so she couldn't dodge all of the star bolts.

She then lifted her hands and Starfire stopped in mid air, "What!" she exclaimed, she tried to squirm out of this invisible grip.

The girl then threw Starfire into a building, the girl winced a bit as a a large thud was heard, Starfire fell to the ground unconscious.

The girl stood before them surveying the damage, her eyes lingered on Starfire _"She will do just fine." _the girl thought.

Then with a snap of her fingers the four rings appeared again and she teleported away.

A few minutes later Robin regained consciousness and woke up, he sat up and saw Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg getting up. They were al weak from the fight, that girl was pretty tough.

He scanned the area and noticed one Titan was missing _"Where's Starfire?" _he thought.

He heard a whimper come from in front of a building across from him. He ran over and cleared some rubble to see Starfire slowly getting up, he smiled weakly "You ok?"

"Yes I believe I am fine, are you unharmed?" she asked.

He nodded "Yea come on lets get back to the team." he helped her up.

They walked back to the T-car "You guys ok?" Robin asked.

"Yea we'll be fine." Beast Boy reassured him sitting down in the passenger seat.

"That girl was tough." Cyborg commented

"Yea she left just before we woke up, it looks like she wasn't after anything." Raven added.

"True, hmmmmm." Robin thought, then a replay flashed in his mind as he was trying to kick her she flipped out of the way, he saw an insignia on her shirt, an S. His eyes narrowed and he stomped over to his R0cycle and sped off towards the tower.

Cyborg, Raven and, Starfire exchanged confused glances before getting into the car and heading home.

He girl walked in a dark room, she could feel his presence, she knows he's there.

"Good work my young apprentice." A voice commented.

"The Titans didn't stand a chance." he walked out of he shadow his orange and black mask visible.

"Yes Slade." the girl whispered.

"From now on you will call me master, clear?" he asked.

The girl scowled "Crystal." she spat out.

"Good now go you must rest for your mission tomorrow." he waved her off.

She walked out of the room and headed towards her room a single tear slipped down her face as she closed the door.

**Well what do you think, I like it but hey that's my opinion. I know it's kind of short but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Things are going to get interesting just you wait, please review!**


	2. A cry for help

**'Squeals' I just heard the best news a Teen Titan fan has ever heard! Cartoon Network is going to BRING BACK TEEN TITANS! Some time either next year or the year after, I don't care as long as they bring it back! Yay! I have never been so happy, I heard it from the voice actor that plays Beast Boy! Check the URL below**

**.com/watch?v=rHIKO3k0UTo (on youtube ok)it's kind of long but he announces it at the end. So to all Teen Titan freaks like me great job! We have done it and they will bring back Teen Titans! Anyway on with the story!**

As soon Robin got to the tower he went to the evidence room and wouldn't come out.

"What's up with him?" Beast Boy asked as the others arrived.

Raven and Cyborg shrugged but Starfire spoke up "I saw an S insignia on the girl's shirt he must have seen it too."

Raven and Cyborg groaned "Can't he give it a break?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy shrugged "So it's just an S that can mean anything."

Starfire sighed and shook her head "It was Slade's insignia, if I am not mistaken I believe she is his new apprentice." she cringed remembering when she was his apprentice and when Robin was forced to be his apprentice as well.

"Oh that's different." Beast Boy murmured. Raven rolled her eyes then turned to Starfire "Do you think you could get him out of the evidence room? She asked.

Starfire gave her a confused look "Why me, why not you, I believe you can persuade him to come out."

Raven rolled her eyes "First I'm tired and want to sleep, second if I knocked the door and tell him it's me he won't even bother to even open the door." Raven explained.

Starfire sighed "I too am tired friend, but I will try." Starfire confirmed and walked out of the common room heading for the evidence room.

She walked up to the all too familiar door and raised her fist, she knocked lightly "Robin?" she called out.

The door swished open "Yea Star what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"I wish to know if you are alright, maybe you should rest?" she suggested.

"I'll sleep later, ok good night." he was about to close the door when Starfire stuck her foot in the door way.

"Please Robin I worry about you, please last night your promised me you'll sleep tonight." she pleaded.

Robin's eyes narrowed "Star I can't sleep I need to find out more about Slade's new apprentice."

"Please! Robin for me?" she asked softly looking down at the floor.

Robin hesitated "I-sure just give me five minutes." he gave in, he knew he wouldn't convince her otherwise.

Starfire's face lit up and she hugged him "Good, Robin it's just I worry about you, you always lock yourself in here, away from us, that is not good for your health. I am sorry if I how you say 'nag' you but I do so because I care." she explained as she pulled away.

He chuckled slightly "Ok Star, you head to bed too, I'll be up in five."

She smiled and waved good-bye, he sighed and sat down at his desk, _"Damn, I'm gonna waste time, let me bring some of my notes upstairs."_

He grabbed some files and headed upstairs technically he said he would go to his room, not sleep.

"Apprentice!" Slade shouted.

The girl walked out of her room, and stood by her door arms crossed in front of her chest "What?" she asked.

"I have a new mission for you tomorrow." he told her simply.

She gritted her teeth "Isn't this a bit too soon?" she asked hoping he would reconsider.

"No, just do it." Slade commanded.

The girl's eyes narrowed and her hand glowed purple, ready to attack.

Slade chuckled "You wouldn't dare young lady!" he scolded, he walked up to her and stood before. "You know the consequences."

"I will free him! You can't keep him here forever!" she shouted her eyes glowing purple.

"I wouldn't dear, for if you betray me, well you know what will happen." he whispered, she shivered the memories were to horrible.

Tears stung her eyes, Slade's eyes narrowed and he slapped her, "You do not cry! That a sign of weakness, you will shape up!" he shouted.

The girl growled, her cheek stung, "Yes master." she spat out.

He smirked "Good girl now go and get some rest." he ordered and walked away.

"_This deal won't last! Watch Slade you will be brought to justice, I'll make sure of that!" _she thought as she slammed her door shut and collapsed onto her bed.

The next day the Titans woke up bright and early for training, "Ok we have to kick it up a notch, that girl yesterday was tough so we have to be ready."

"Tell me about it I don't feel like being her puppet." Cyborg commented remembering how she levitated him off the ground.

Robin nodded "Cy you first." Cyborg nodded and took his place at the start.

Two hours later:

All the Titans got there practice and were inside, Robin was in the evidence room, Starfire was cooking a weird Tamaranian dish , Raven was reading a book across the room, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the game station.

The alarm then rang and Robin busted in the door "It's her." he told them, the Titans nodded and rushed out of the room.

Meanwhile:

The girl teleported into Wayne Enterprises to steal a microchip, she looked around and pocketed the chip. She then ran out of the building, hiding in the shadows when she heard guards rush by, she found her way to the roof top and let out a sigh of relief, no sign of the Titans.

"Freeze!" A voice shouted at her, she turned to see the Titans, she groaned low enough so the Titans wont hear it.

"Don't hold back dear." Slade commanded through her earpiece.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" she mocked.

Robin scowled "Titans GO!"

The girl shot a purple beam at the Titans and they all dodged, Raven then chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she then sent a black swirl of energy towards the girl. The girl flipped put of the way up then she charged at Raven, Beast Boy intercepted her and tried to bring her down in his tiger form. She was tackled to the ground, BB got up and looked down at her triumphantly.

The girl was getting pissed now, she opened her eyes, and a blast of psychic energy caused BB to go flying across the rooftop. Raven came down angered, Starfire right behind her, Raven sent black energy down while Starfire threw some star bolts. The girl jumped out of the way, she lifted her hands and stopped the star bolts then she flung them back.

Starfire dodged easily but Raven was hit in the chest and she flew back into Beast Boy. Robin then came at her with his bo-staff, he was behind her so she couldn't see. She was whacked in the side by the staff and flew into a building, she groaned in pain, and then her hand glowed purple, "Your gonna regret that." she growled, she shot a purple beam at Robin. He flew back and landed with a thud, Starfire gasped "Robin!". She then charged ahead, and shot the girl with her eye beam. The girl dodged and was met with a sonic cannon blast, she gasped and put up a shield.

She was pushed back some, until her shield gave way and she was hit with the beam, she groaned again and looked up a worried look clear in her eyes. Her crystal eyes then glowed purple and Cyborg levitated off the ground "Hey not again!" he shouted as he was lifted up and struggled. She then said "Let's see how you like getting blast." her hand glowed purple and he was pushed back.

Starfire came down with a punch, the girl flipped out of the way, the girls faced each other, Starfire eyes were glowing, and the girl eyes were filled with… fear? Starfire was confused and dropped her star bolts, the team was recovering from the girls attack to see Star drop her star bolts.

"What's she doing?" Raven questioned.

The girl looked at Starfire with hope, in Star's mind she heard a faint "_Please help me"_ Star gasped as she recognized the girl's voice.

The girl then charged at her, remorse clear in the girl's eyes, the girl threw a punch and Starfire dodged, more kicks and punches were thrown, but Starfire dodged them all. The Titans then jumped in, Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the girl's body was encased in dark energy. The girl struggled and she was then flying through the air, Robin kicked her in the side.

She landed with a grunt, "What are you doing? Give it all you got or else!" his voice threatened, the girl sighed and her eyes glowed purple, a faint purple glow outlined her figure, and a huge blast of psychic force caused the Titans to fly back.

When they got up they saw the girl wasn't there, "Man she got away!' Beast boy whined getting up.

Robin slammed his fists on the ground and got up "Again?" he growled.

Starfire sat there staring at the place the girl once stood, she was confused to say the least.

"_Did she ask for help? Why would she attack us then? Perhaps I should discuss this with the team."_

She slowly got up and saw that the Titans were all about to leave, "Hey Star you ok?" Cyborg asked walking over to her and helping her up. She smiled gratefully "Yes I am fine friend, I was merely pondering the battle." she explained, it was the truth.

Cyborg snorted "You aren't the only one." he replied, she gave him a questioning look and he answered back with "Do you see someone missing?"

She looked around to see Beast Boy and Raven behind Cyborg waiting for them patiently, there was a certain Boy Wonder missing. Starfire sighed but gave Cyborg a weak smile "He went back to the tower I presume, perhaps we should do the same, yes?"

Cyborg grinned "Yea come on y'all!" he called out and they all flew back to the tower.

Starfire went to the evidence room as she walked to the door she began to think _I believe Robin would like to know this, but maybe it was nothing, maybe she was just merely fooling me? She sounded so frightened though, err this is most frustrating."_ she sighed and reached her destination.

Starfire reached the metal doors and knocked on them lightly, "Robin?" she called out, de-ja vu.

Robin looked up from his notes when he heard Starfire's voice and he sighed _"Doesn't she understand I need to work?" _he thought as he got up and opened the door.

"Yea Star what is it I need to work." he asked impatiently leaning against the door frame.

Starfire looked down "It will only take a moment, I merely wish to tell you something." she whispered meekly.

Robin raised an eyebrow "What is it Star?" she looked up at him "The girl form before she said something to me." she told him.

Robin looked at her questioningly "When I didn't hear anything?" he asked.

"I believe she spoke telepathically like Raven can." she answered gaining confidence.

"What did she say?"

"Well she asked for assistance."

"What?"

She has asked for help Robin, the way she said it, she sounded so frightened." she explained.

Robin shook his head "She's was trying to trick you Starfire, that's what she did, trying to get you to let your guard down so she'll either attack or run." he explained.

"Listen I got to get back to work I'll see you later." he added closing the door.

She stood there, a sigh escaped and she walked to her room still thinking about the girl.

**And there you go the second chapter, the next one will get more interesting, Promise! Anyway I'm gonna start the next chapter soon ok! Well see ya next time don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just realized something I probably made a complete fool of myself in my last author's note. The news about Teen Titans coming back is like over a year old, so I feel very stupid, oh well what are you gonna do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**

* * *

The next day was pretty normal, everyone was out in the common room except for Starfire and Robin.

"Where's Starfire?" Raven asked as she came down from the roof. Starfire was supposed to meet her on the roof for meditation.

Beast Boy shrugged as he ate his tofu waffles, while Cyborg gulped down a whole plate of bacon.

"Dude that is so wrong, you know your eating pigs!" Beast Boy shouted at him in disgust.

"They were good pigs too!" Cyborg exclaimed as he patted his stomach.

"How can you say that?" Beast Boy shouted at him.

Raven rolled her eyes as the daily tofu vs. meat argument was taking place. She walked out of the room and went to Starfire's room, she knocked on the door lightly "Starfire you ok?" Raven asked in her regular monotone voice.

The door opened to reveal Starfire there with an apologetic smile "I am terribly sorry Raven, I have completely forgotten about our meditation today." Starfire quickly apologized.

Raven shrugged her shoulders "It's ok maybe tomorrow."

Starfire smiled "Oh yes I do look forward to our meditation." she exclaimed.

Raven gave her a very small smile "Me too." The alarm then suddenly rang and the girls hurried to the common room. They rushed in while Robin was checking the computer, "It's her." he shouted "Titans GO!" he added. They all rushed out of the tower and towards the laboratory where the girl was.

The girl teleported to the roof, "Freeze!" Robin shouted, the girl turned to see the Titans.

"Haven't you learn by now?" she asked.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he threw his freeze disks.

The girl smirked and flew out of the way, she hovered in the air, the Titans gaped "She can fly? Beast Boy asked.

"I've been holding." she shrugged. This made Robin even more angry, _"What the hell! She was holding back!"_

He growled at her and brought out his bo-staff, the girl's eyes glowed purple and she shot a purple beam at the Titans. Raven, Starfire, and Robin dodged it but Cyborg and Beast Boy weren't so lucky. They almost flew off the edge of the roof top, but managed. Robin charged at her and swing his bo-staff down, she flipped out of the way and kicked it out of his hands. They then battled hand to hand, Robin of course was starting to win so she recoiled back and lifted her hand, Robin was suddenly hovering a few feet off the ground.

She threw him and he landed with a grunt, she didn't want to hurt these guys as Starfire noticed, she would always hesitate before attacking. Raven chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" a beam of black energy came at her, the girl sent a purple beam through the energy and it dissolved. The beam hit Raven and she fell down knocking her unconscious.

Starfire and the girl locked eyes and a faint voice rang through Starfire's head "_Please help me! I don't want to fight."_Star was shocked and the girl flew away, Starfire was left baffled then suddenly she heard a voice cut through the air "Starfire what happened?" Robin shouted.

Starfire never taking her eyes off of the sky responded "She has asked for help."

Robin sighed and replied back "We talked about this Starfire she is trying to trick you."

"_And it's working."_ he thought with a sigh.

"She said, she does not wish to fight and then flew away." Starfire responded looking Robin in the eye…err… mask.

"Again she tricked you and got away, she's a criminal and we've got to stop her." Robin stated firmly and walked away.

Starfire watched as he got on his R-cycle, she sighed then went to help Raven get up. The others then went to the tower, she locked herself in her room, to think. The Titans were worried about Starfire, this is pretty unusual behavior for her.

Cyborg went to her door and knocked lightly, "Uh Star, are you ok?" he asked.

Starfire opened her door and smiled "I am fine Cyborg." she told him.

"Are you sure Starfire? You've been locked in your room for a while." Cyborg stated.

""I apologize friend I have been doing the thinking." she explained with an apologetic smile.

"Ok do you want to talk about it?" Cyborg asked.

"No I thank you for your concern though." Starfire responded quietly.

"Ok well dinner's ready, come on." he said jabbing his thumb down the hallway. She smiled and walked with Cyborg down the hallway. Starfire nodded and they walked down the hall way in comfortable silence.

"Hey Star, where've you been?" Beast Boy greeted as Cyborg and Starfire entered the common room.

"In my room doing the thinking." Starfire replied walking over to the table. Robin was already sitting at the table and Starfire took her spot next to him. Beast Boy shrugged and took his seat across from Robin.

"What were you thinking about?" Raven asked as she put down her book, one eyebrow raised.

"Err nothing just daydreaming." Starfire lied, the Titans exchanged glances knowing she was lying.

Robin then put a hand on her shoulder and asked softly "Come on Star, what's wrong you seem kind of down."

"Down?" Starfire asked confused.

"He means sad or something is bothering you." Raven explained as she sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Oh nothing troubles me." Starfire lied again.

The Titans dropped the subject as Cyborg served the food, everything was quiet as they ate which was pretty unusual. After dinner Starfire went to the roof to look at the stars. She lost herself deep in the night and began to think out loud "I know Robin says she is trying to fool me, but the way she spoke… she sounded so…sad." She was so lost in thought she didn't hear the alarm going off.

The Titans all ran out of the tower not even noticing Starfire wasn't with them. They got to their destination to see the girl stealing a weapon from Wayne Corp. "Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he threw some freeze disks. Without moving the girl's eyes glowed purple and the disks stopped then they flew back at Robin who jumped out of the way.

Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and tried to punch her, she dodged until Beast Boy managed a clean hit to her chest. She flew back a few yards but quickly recovered and shot a purple beam from her hands. Beast Boy flew back and fell off the roof but Raven saved him by creating a platform of dark energy and bringing him back to the roof top.

Cyborg then tried to blast her with his sonic cannon, Robin came up behind him and threw some more explosives. "Where's Starfire?" Robin asked as he realized he hadn't heard or seen any star bolts in the mix.

"Don't know." Cyborg called back as he charged at the girl fists raised. The girl flipped out of the way and raised her hands that glowed slightly. Cars from below levitated up to the roof and she threw them at Cyborg.

Robin growled and reached for his communicator "Starfire! Come in Starfire!" he shouted.

On the roof Starfire was startled to hear Robin's voice coming through her communicator. "Starfire! Starfire come in!"

She grabbed the small device and replied "Yes what is the trouble?"

"What didn't you hear the sirens before, come on Star we need your help!" he shouted. In the background she heard an explosion and worried "I will be their as soon as I can." she called back and took off into the air.

She flew as fast as she could Wayne Enterprises, coming into view, she landed on the roof to find Robin now fighting hand to hand, while Raven tried to blast her, BB was helping Cyborg up from a brutal hit.

Robin dodged the purple beam that the girl shot out , but unfortunately it was now heading for Starfire. She just barley dodged and Robin sighed in relief, but was caught off guard when the girl levitated him up and threw him across the roof. Starfire saw this and grew angry, her eyes glowed green and she threw a storm of star bolts at the girl. The girl was caught off guard and was hit with about every single one.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg shouted.

"Alright!" BB exclaimed.

"Great work Starfire." Robin added.

"It's not over yet." Raven pointed out as she pointed to the girl who was getting up slowly and was holding her head. The girl opened her eyes to see the Titans all lined up together, her blue eyes fell on Starfire then she flew up into the air.

"Not so fast!" Robin shouted throwing some explosives at her, it exploded on contact and she crashed to the roof. She got up again feeling weak, her eyes glowed purple and she pushed her hand forward, an invisible force was then pushing the Titans back.

"_Please stop I don't want to fight you." _a voice pleaded in Starfire's head. Star squinted her eyes as the force kept pushing her back.

"_I do not believe that!" _Star retorted back.

The two were talking by the girl's telepathy, the force was still pushing the Titans back.

"Hold on!" Robin shouted.

Suddenly they heard Starfire gasp "Truly?" she whispered, the Titans exchanged confused what was she doing?

The titans felt the force began to die down, they then saw Starfire scowl at the girl, and the girl glared back at her.

Suddenly the force pushing the Titans stopped, the team got ready to fight as the girl's eyes began to glow a faint silver. The girl then flew ahead and charged at full speed towards Starfire, Star gasped and was tackled off the roof.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted as the girls started to fall struggling to pin the other down.

Suddenly the girl's body had four rings surrounding her, the rings then surrounded the two girl. They were then engulfed in a silver light, but then the light disappeared before it hit the ground and they were no where in sight…

* * *

**Well how was that? I left a little cliffy there for you, things are starting to get interesting. What were the two girls talking about? Where did they go? Why am I asking all these question? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Guys come on I need reviews these first couple chapters are freebies the next one will be too. That's it though if you have time to read this story I'm sure you have time to review. I'm sorry if I sound kind of mean but I only have two reviews, sorry if this story isn't good.**


	4. helping the so called enemy

**Hi people! Well here's the next chapter in Mystery Girl! This chapter helps clear up some things but not everything (probably confused you didn't I, oh well)**

**Review:**

**Puck's Favorite Girl: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The titans felt the force began to die down, they then saw Starfire scowl at the girl, and the girl glared back at her._

_Suddenly the force pushing the Titans stopped, the team got ready to fight as the girl's eyes began to glow a faint silver. The girl then flew ahead and charged at full speed towards Starfire, Star gasped and was tackled off the roof._

"_Starfire!" Robin shouted as the girls started to fall struggling to pin the other down._

_Suddenly the girl's body had four rings surrounding her, the rings then surrounded the two girl. They were then engulfed in a silver light, but then the light disappeared before it hit the ground and they were no where in sight…_

* * *

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked after the girls disappeared.

Raven sighed "They teleported." she stated calmly, she then got into a lotus position as she levitated off the ground.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg asked.

"I'm going to find Starfire." Raven told him. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" she chanted.

Slowly her spirit detached itself from her body and it teleported to Starfire. She found herself underground and heard what sounded like fighting, Raven's spirit turned to see the girls locked in battle. Raven growled, then she heard a chuckle come from behind her, she turned to see Slade watching the battle in amusement. Raven gasped and quickly teleported back to her body.

Raven opened her eyes and landed, "Well where is she?" Robin asked impatiently.

"You'll see." Raven whispered as a black dome covered them, after a few moments the dome disappeared and they found themselves in an underground lair.

Suddenly they saw the girl fly by them, Starfire hot on her trail, "Haaaaaa!" Starfire cried as she shot her eyebeams at the girl.

The girl dodged easily "Hyaaaaah!" she cried as she shot a purple beam of her own.

Starfire dodged and landed the girl landed too, they were glaring at each other.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted and threw explosives towards the girl, she didn't see it coming and was blown back from the explosion she landed with a thud.

Starfire gasped and flew over to the girl, she knelt down and helped her up, Starfire then glared at Robin.

He was shocked to say the least, why was she helping the enemy and why was she mad at him?

The girl got up and smiled at Starfire, then turned when she heard footsteps, Slade was coming down from his seat and he didn't look happy "What are you doing?" he hissed.

The girl glared at him and Starfire scowled, the two girls locked gazes and nodded. Starfire charged up her star beam and shot it at Slade, the girl charged up her beam and shot it at…Slade?

The rest of the team watched, shocked, as they saw Slade fly across the room, he landed with a thud, the two smirked.

The girl then lifted her hands, which caused Slade to levitate, she then threw him over to Starfire who punched him back.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Starfire what's going on?" Robin asked stunned.

Starfire looked over at her friends, while the girl shot off to fight Slade.

"I told you before Robin, she requested help." Starfire replied back kind of mad he didn't believe her.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and apologized "I'm sorry for not believing Star."

"Starfire! I could use some help!" the girl called out as she tried to dodge the punches Slade was throwing at her.

"Let us help!" Raven shouted.

"Fine come o…" she was cut off, all the wind was knocked out of her, as Slade landed a clean hit to the girls chest. The Titans sprang into actions, Cyborg blasted Slade with his sonic cannon, Raven then hit him with a beam of black energy. Slade dodged the blasts and his robots jumped in for him.

The Titans were preoccupied with the robots, the girl was on her knees trying to catch her breath. Slade loomed over her "Tisk, tisk, you should have not betrayed me." he scolded.

"I had to this deal of yours has gone too far. I can't work for a mad man for you who only cares for destruction, I won't do this any more!" she screamed back.

"Very well but you know the consequences for your betrayal, are you willing to let him get hurt." he mocked and gestured behind him where two robots were holding a weak eight year old boy. The boy had shaggy brown hair and a light complexion he had freckles and was wearing a dirty t-shirt, and ripped shorts.

"Mikey." she whispered tears stinging her eyes.

"Yes young Michael, you wouldn't want to see him get hurt, would you?" Slade asked/teased holding the boy's head up by his brown hair.

"Don't you dare hurt him." she growled.

Slade's eye narrowed "You are in no position to demand anything Samantha!" Slade shouted back.

Samantha growled and charged a beam at shot it forward, Slade flew back, then Samantha easily beat the robots, Mikey fell on his knees but Samantha caught him.

"Sammy?" he murmured weakly.

"I'm here Mikey it's ok." Samantha reassured him as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Slade got up a couple yards away from Samantha and Mikey, he growled and took out his heat ray and shot it at them.

"Look out!" Beast Boy shouted at them. Samantha looked up and saw the ray aimed at them so she gripped Mikey tight and flew out of the way. Samantha then shot a purple beam at Slade, it hit and he flew back.

She landed by Starfire who just finished beating up her share of robots, "You are unharmed?" Starfire asked.

Samantha smiled weakly and replied "I'm fine, but please can we go I think Mikey needs medical attention." she gestured to the weak boy in her arms. Starfire nodded and gathered the team together.

The team was gathered to the center of the room, Cyborg held Mikey, Raven and Samantha were on different sides of the team.

Slade was getting up slowly and saw the Titans about to leave he growled and shouted

"This isn't the end Titans, I will get my revenge!"

Samantha's eyes glowed silver as did her hands, Raven's eyes glowed white but her hands had black surrounding them. Samantha and Raven waved their hands over their heads and soon a dome of silver and black energy surrounded the Titans, as soon as the dome appeared it disappeared.

* * *

**And scene! Well what do you think? Good, bad? Well anyway that's my last freebie, now I'll only update if I get reviews, I want to know if you guys like it or if it's as crappy as I'm starting to think it is. Anyway see ya next time!**


	5. Familiar person

**Thank you to all who reviewed, I hope you guys like the previous chapter, this chapter is a little boring but its important. I am also in a great mood, that's why to keep it interesting I posted the next chapter too anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own the idea for this story that counts for something right?**

* * *

The dome disappeared and the titans found themselves in the common room, in the tower.

Cyborg and Samantha rushed Mikey to the medical wing, Cyborg laid him down on the bed in the infirmary. He cleaned up all the scratches and bruises, he had some bad wounds. Some were open and bleeding a little, he had a broken arm and a minor concussion.

Samantha never left his side, and whispered soothing words to little boy who was very scared.

When Cyborg did all he could he gestured that they should leave so Mikey could get some rest.

Samantha and Cyborg walked down the hall way in an awkward silence, what did you expect they were enemies less then a few hours ago.

They reached the common room ,to find the Titans waiting for them, Cyborg went by Beast boy's side.

Samantha looked at them all then looked down a bit shy, Starfire walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Samantha looked up and was greeted with a warm smile, she returned the smile weakly.

"I-I'm sorry for everything." she whispered.

Starfire nodded, but Robin stepped forward "So now what? What are you gonna do?"

Samantha opened her mouth to reply but then she remembered she couldn't go back to her home, it wasn't home anymore. Tears stung her eyes "I don't know." she replied truthfully.

Robin raised an eyebrow, Starfire cut in "Perhaps she can stay with us?" she suggested.

Samantha looked up at her surprised, the others were surprised too, Robin sighed and walked up to Starfire "Give us a minute please."

He gestured for the team to come forward, "I don't think that's a good idea Star." he began.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We can't trust her, she could be evil for all we know." Raven explained.

"She was being manipulated by Slade, just like we were." she countered pointing to Robin and herself.

Robin shuddered he hated thinking about that, the way he hurt the team, and the way he hurt Starfire it was something that he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

"Still she might be bad even without Slade." Beast boy piped up.

"I don't know guys, maybe Starfire's right." Cyborg replied.

Robin sighed "We can't trust her I'm sorry she's got to go."

"Wait, if she is truly bad then maybe she should stay with us, that way we can keep the 'eye on her'." Starfire suggested.

"What?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Yea why not?" Cyborg agreed.

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Raven agreed as well.

"I don't care, let's do it." Beast Boy added.

Robin groaned, and Starfire pouted "Please Robin only for a few days, she has no where else to go." she pleaded.

Robin looked at Starfire and his face heated up, she was looking at him with pleading eyes, it took all of his strength not to get lost in her jade eyes.

Robin looked at the team who was waiting for an answer, he sighed "Ok she can stay." he murmured. Starfire grinned and hugged Robin, not a bone crushing hug a gentle one, "Thank you Robin!" she squealed, Robin's face was red and his heart did a back flip having her close was… thrilling, in Robin's case.

Starfire let go, much to Robin's disappointment and flew over to Samantha "You may stay new friend!" Starfire exclaimed. She gave Samantha a bone crushing hug "uh…can't breathe." Samantha wheezed out.

"I apologize." Starfire replied.

Samantha smiled "Thank you for letting me stay." she thanked but the others waved it off, "Come I will show you your quarters."

Samantha was dragged out of the room, and Robin shook his head "Why did I give in?" he wondered out loud.

"Because you are such a softy when it comes to Starfire." Beast boy answered back with a knowing grin.

Robin blushed but scowled at Beast boy "Who asked you?"

"Uh you." Beast boy replied.

Robin muttered something about going to bed and stalked out of the room.

Later that night all the titans were asleep, except for one very paranoid titan. Robin groaned in his pillow _"Ughhhhh another sleepless night!" _he thought.

All of a sudden he heard a small squeak from outside, he shot up and put on his mask that was on his bed side table.

He crept to his door, and opened his door slightly, he saw a shadow fly down the hall. Robin's eyes narrowed _"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" _he thought.

He quickly but quietly followed the person to the common room, he saw the figure open the pantry. He raised an eyebrow and turned on the lights, Samantha spun around quickly and blushed in embarrassment "Sorry didn't mean to wake you." she told him sheepishly.

Robin was confused "What are you doing up." he asked coldly.

Samantha shrugged "I couldn't sleep I figure a glass of water might help."

"Whatever." Robin murmured.

Samantha's eyes narrowed, "Look I know, I'm not exactly the most trustworthy person to you now-"

"True." Robin interjected.

"But do you think I had a choice to serve him? I wanted to leave but I couldn't, you may think I'm a bad person but I'm not."

"Then I must have imagined all the mocking and smirks." he replied back sarcastically.

Samantha was getting ticked "Slade wanted a true apprentice if I didn't look like I enjoyed myself, Mikey would have been killed!" she shouted.

Robin raised an eyebrow, he saw her with a different eye, the eye of Richard Grayson. He saw a fifteen year old girl who looked like she's been through a lot.

He saw a stubborn fifteen year old girl, with black hair and crystal blue eyes, she had a slim figure and nice curves. Robin couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this girl, now that they weren't fighting he could see her as something other then a criminal.

She looked familiar, her blue eyes, that hair, her face, even her necklace seemed familiar, where had he seen her before?

She raised an eyebrow "Well? Say something!" she replied.

Robin shook his head "Sorry zoned out, but I guess if you put it that way it wasn't your fault."

Samantha rolled her eyes "Haven't you ever been in a position where you would like nothing more to leave? To do things over again?' she asked.

Robin sighed "Yea a couple times actually.

She smiled weakly at him "See nobody's perfect, there are certain times I wish I could do that, being Slade's apprentice was one of those times. I didn't want to hurt anyone and when I saw you guys I thought you might help me. Then I saw everyone fighting, Raven looked to moody to help, Cyborg was a possibility but I wasn't sure, Beast Boy was kind of immature, and you were to hot-headed."

Robin scowled "Is there a point to this?' he asked.

Samantha giggled, and Robin's eyes widened a bit, that laugh was also familiar to him. Were had he seen her before, she was like a distant memory.

"Starfire I could sense it, she has a pure heart, she was kind and caring and believes in second chances, so I decided to ask her, I can't thank her enough, you have a great girl."

Robin blushed "What do you mean?"

Samantha raised an eyebrow "Isn't she your girlfriend?" she asked.

Robin blushed harder "N-No." he replied quickly, _"I wish." _he thought sadly.

"Sure." Samantha replied not convinced.

"It's true! Wait I don't need to prove anything to you, good night!" he shouted and stormed out.

He stomped back to his room, he was pretty steamed and embarrassed, he groaned though, it seemed almost…natural for her to tease him, why was that?

He wasn't the only thinking about that, Samantha was thinking the same thing.

"_Robin looks so familiar, he looks like… no it can't be, I know I'll never see him again after the incident. Still I can't shake the feeling like I know him our argument felt so…natural. It's like we were just teasing each other for the heck of it, but why?" _she thought as she walked back to her room with a glass of water in hand.

She walked by Robin's door and glanced at it before walking along again, they both felt like they know each other, but how?

* * *

**Well what do you think? I decided to put up the next chapter along with this because well the next chapter explains a lot, it's pretty important. Please review!**


	6. Sam's story part 1: The Grayson Family

**Here's the next chapter, you'll find a surprising twist at the end of the chapter. I like this chapter, it was fun to write, I hope you like it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I do own Samantha!**

* * *

The next day was normal, the Titans were all in the common room, while Samantha was in the infirmary.

She wouldn't leave Mikey's side, she was very protective when it came to him, she reassured him if he ever woke up. The two had been through so much, in such a short time, the Titans could see that. Starfire and Robin went to go check up on them when they heard Mikey say "I miss mommy and daddy."

Samantha's eyes were clouded with unshed tears "I do too, Mikey." tears dripped down on to Mikey's bed. Mikey wiped the tears away and smiled weakly at Samantha "At least we have each other."

Samantha smiled "Yes we do, I will never let anything happen to you I promise."

Mikey then went to sleep still very tired and weak, Samantha stroked his hair "I'm so sorry Mikey, I wish I could have saved them, I was too weak." she whispered tears falling faster.

Robin and Starfire exchanged confused but worried glances and decided to leave them be.

At night she finally left Mikey's side and went into the common room, when she got there she saw the Titans all gathered by the couch, talking. Robin looked over at her and said simply "We need to talk."

She nodded unsurely Robin and Starfire stood up and grabbed a chair for her, they then went to sit on the barstools by the island in the kitchen. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch but they turned to see Samantha better, Raven was leaning against the back of the couch, Samantha sat in the chair in the center of the room.

"What's up?" she asked.

"We need to know how Mikey was captured, maybe we can help." Robin replied.

Samantha tensed "I-I don't kn-know if I can."

Starfire smiled weakly at her "Please we only wish to help." she coaxed.

"It's a long story." she murmured hoping they would drop the subject.

"We got all night." Cyborg reassured her.

"I-I'm not sure I-if I c-can." she whispered tears stinging her eyes.

Raven could sense her sadness and said "If she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to."

Samantha shook her head "You have a right to know what happened maybe I could show you."

"What do you mean show us?" Beast Boy asked.

Samantha didn't answer her eyes glowed silver and soon a silver light outlined her figure. Suddenly a bright silver light flashed brightly, and then the Titans found themselves in a white room.

"Where are we?" Robin asked as he stood up to examine the room.

"I don't know." Cyborg replied truthfully as he also stood up, he then looked over at Raven for an explanation, she sighed and replied casually "It's hard to explain but basically she can push out her memories so we can see them."

"I should start from the beginning." Samantha said, the titans looked over to her to see her standing in the middle of the room, her eyes closed.

She opened them and suddenly the white room changed scenery, the team found themselves in a trailer like home. They saw a shadow silhouette of a mother but they could see the two year old girl she was holding clearly.

"My mother was taking care of me while my dad and brother were out." she explained as they watched the scene.

"Brother?" Cyborg asked one eyebrow raised.

She nodded "Yes my brother is one year older then me." a single tear slipped down and she clutched her necklace.

"Anyway my mom was putting me down for a nap, and then he came." she whispered.

The scene showed the mother kissing the girl's forehead and tucking her in, the little girl was giggling and clutched her mom's necklace. The mom laughed and took it off putting it on her baby's neck and the mom whispered "Goodnight Sammy."

Robin's eyebrow went up a little bit, that voice sounded familiar. The scene then showed some men barging in. They were dressed in all white and wore weird mask, they had this high tech like back pack on there backs, and carried a long tube that connected to the pack.

"Who are you! What do you want?" the woman shouted.

"Calm down miss." a familiar voice rang out, Robin sneered "Chang." he growled.

"We are only here to look around." Professor Chang explained.

"Why?"

'sigh' " I hate to do this, but restrain her!" Chang commanded.

Two men from behind him held her the mother down, "Let go of me!" she shouted.

"Search the house for anything valuable!" Chang commanded.

"The men roamed the house, and found some china and jewelry, eventually they found my room." Samantha explained.

The scene showed one of Chang's workers barging in on Samantha's room, he looked at the sleeping baby and took her.

He walked back to the living room and presented her to Chang, Chang raised an eyebrow and took the baby, "Oh a possible test subject?" he pondered as he examined Samantha.

"Don't hurt her!" the woman shouted struggling.

Chang smiled deviously "Thank you for the new guinea pig." he walked away, Samantha in his arms.

"No Samantha!" the mom screeched before she was knocked out.

The titans watched the scene wide eyed, Robin was pissed _"Only Chang would be so cold and heartless." _he thought fists clenched.

Starfire watched wide eyed one hand over her mouth _"How can any person take one's child? That is the worst type of crime! This man must be brought to justice!" _she thought.

"Dude how… can he…just…" Beast Boy was shocked to say the least, Cyborg and Raven were speechless.

Samantha had a few tears running down her cheeks, but a scowl was on her face as she glared at Chang.

Something then occurred to Robin "Didn't you have your powers then or did you unlock it at a different age?"

Samantha sighed and looked down at her hands "My power aren't natural like some of yours."

"What do you mean not natural?" Cyborg asked.

Samantha sighed and then they soon found themselves in Chang's laboratory.

"For years he has been trying to create the ultimate weapon, he wanted a person with unlimited power to serve him. He has tried many serums on some of his workers, but it either did nothing at all or killed them." Samantha explained.

The scene showed Chang running around the laboratory trying to certain chemicals and getting certain powders.

"He raised me until I was seven years old, he then presented the serum to me. He wanted me to drink it at the time I always considered him family, so I didn't hesitate when he asked me too drink it."

The scene showed a seven year old Samantha walking into the room, she was wearing a red t-shirt and jeans, and had her hair in a ponytail, her mom's necklace around her neck. Chang was giving the young Samantha a vile containing the serum, Samantha smiled and took it. After she drank it her eyes glowed silver for a second then stopped, she then levitated off the ground.

Chang smiled and exclaimed "It's a success!"

Samantha looked frightened at first, but then flew around a bit and was starting to have a lot of fun.

"You seem to be having fun." Cyborg commented.

"Not for long." she replied.

"For the two years I went through vigorous training, as my powers progressed the training was harsher."

The scene showed Samantha, flying through the air, dodging lasers and electrical whips, dodging the workers goop blast, while trying to take them down, and retrieve the flag on the opposite side of the room.

Suddenly she was falling an electric whip somehow wrapped it's way around Samantha and shocked her pretty bad. She fell so hard that her impact made a small crater in the ground, she got up and slowly and Chang loomed over her a frown on his face. He slapped her and shouted "Do better or else no dinner!"

"I hated the training, the punishments, I would get for not doing something right, he was ruthless, and cruel I hated him. I knew he kidnapped me but I couldn't go I was too afraid he would catch me, I wanted to be with my parents and brothers so much it hurt. I'll never forget that one day training was cancelled…"

The scene showed Samantha in a closet like room, clutching her mom's necklace, the door opened and in walked a smiling Chang. Samantha looked a bit afraid but then he announced "I'm taking you home!", he flashed two circus tickets.

"I knew my family were part of a circus so I was overjoyed." Samantha explained as the scene showed her hugging Chang shouting "Thank you!" over a hundred times. He was just laughing and patting her head telling her "to get ready."

The scene then changed, they found themselves at a big top, the crowds were cheering and the smell of popcorn and candy filled their noses.

"Wow!" Starfire exclaimed, she has never been to a circus before.

"Cool!" BB and Cyborg exclaimed.

"Ehhh." Raven said with a shrug, Robin and Samantha cringed both having bad experiences at the circus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce the Flying Graysons!" the ring master announced pointing to a high platform where a man and a women was waving.

Robin's eyes widened and tears threatened to spill over as he saw his parents for the first time in years. He just stood there frozen while the team all commented on how great the two were in their trapeze act.

"Now please welcome their son Richard Grayson!" the ring master announced. Sam closed her eyes and clutched her necklace knowing what was coming next.

The team watched as Richard stepped out onto the platform waiting for his moment to jump in. All was quiet then the rope snapped….

"NO!" Robin screamed and ran forward, Samantha looked up surprised. The other titans were also surprised by their leader's sudden outburst, Raven then put a shield up in front of him, preventing him from running off.

"Stop, Robin it's not real, they are just a memory." Raven explained.

Robin scowled and sunk to his knees, tears penetrating his mask and running down his cheeks.

Starfire went up to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her and she smiled at him, her warm smile.

Robin smiled back weakly and said "I-I'm sorry, it-it's just that my parents-" he was cut off.

"Those were your parents?" Samantha asked shakily walking up to him. Starfire stepped aside as Samantha drew closer.

Robin looked up at her and everything clicked immediately, her eyes, her hair, her face, her necklace, her voice, "Sam?" he asked finding it hard to believe it's true.

"Richard?" Sam asked eyes widening, tears clouding her vision. Sam ran to Robin and hugged his chest "Richard." she whispered as she sobbed into his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around the crying girl and held her close.

The Titans watched wide eyed, their jaws dropping to the floor, who could blame them?

Starfire was the first to recover and she smiled at the both of them, happy for the both of them.

The circus around them evaporated and they found themselves in the common room again.

Sam let go and looked up at her big brother, "I-I thought I would never see you again." she whispered.

Robin smiled down at his little sister, "Me too, I-" he was cut off when Sam threw her arms around his chest and hugged him, he smiled down at her and hugged her back.

Raven smiled a little, and Cyborg and Beast Boy grinned at the two, Starfire was beaming.

The two never thought they would find each other again, but now here they were after all they had been through, Sam and Robin have never been so happy before.

* * *

**SURPRISE! Sam is actually Robin's little sister! Yea a little twist to this story I thought that would be cool, but I want t know what you guys think. (I bet it was obvious after you read the chapter title though). So please review if you can!**


	7. Sam's story part 2: The Wilson Family

**Hi guys what's up I'm back. Ok so here's the next chapter of Mystery Girl. As you have read you can see I included my story Apprentice into the story, it is mentioned which basically means Starfire and Robin were once Slade's apprentice. Just pretend the ending didn't happen the way I wrote it before ok? Good!**

**The next thing is that this chapter is pretty sad (near the middle), I swear I cried while I was writing this but I am such a sap so I can get sad easily. Anyway this is more angsty, my first attempt at angst and I want to know what you guys think ok? Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.**

* * *

Sam and Robin let go of each other, they both stood up and the team smiled at them.

"Dude I didn't know you had a sister." Beast Boy exclaimed.

Robin smiled "Well I really didn't want to talk about it, mentioning my past, well it hurts, you know." the team nodded in understanding.

"Uh sorry to break this moment but what happened after, well you know." Raven trailed off. Sam tensed and Robin noticed "You ok?"

"Yea, I-I'll show you." Sam whispered she closed her eyes, the room began to fade away as Sam's body began to glow silver, a bright flash of silver and they were in the white room again.

"I was back in my room with Chang, he was 'comforting' me" she explained glaring at Chang.

The scene showed a crying Sam, Chang had one arm around her shoulders "There, there child, it will be alright."

Young Sam sobbed and clutched her necklace, "Mommy, daddy." she whispered.

"I will leave you, I think you need to be alone." Chang said, he stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Young Sam stared at the door, she wiped her tears but it was useless as more slipped down her cheeks.

"I couldn't stop crying, then something occurred to me, while I was grieving over my mom and dad, what about Dick?"

"Dick?" Beast Boy repeated.

Robin glared at him and Cyborg daring them to comment about his nickname, they both got the message and shut up immediately though a couple of snickers were heard.

Sam continued "I was going to talk to Chang about it, so I left my room."

The scene showed the young Sam walking out of her room, towards the lab when she heard Chang talking to one of his workers.

"It was a stroke of luck!" he exclaimed.

"Still though I was going to kill them myself if that didn't happen, so I didn't have to get my hands dirty. There was no way I was going to bring her home, she serves me and me alone."

The young Sam was hiding behind one of the professor's many machines in his laboratory, fresh tears trailed down her cheeks.

"He wasn't going to take me home, he was going to kill them if that hadn't happened." Sam explained. She glared at Chang, both her and her younger self, "I lost it after I heard that."

The young Sam's eyes glowed a bright purple as she shot off into the air, she then blasted Chang with a purple beam. A purple light outlined her body her hair was flying around wildly as her eyes glowed a deep purple. She shot her hands forward, causing desks, chairs, beakers, machines, and just about anything else to fly everywhere.

Her hands held purple fire like orbs, she threw beams of energy everywhere, she destroyed the laboratory.

"Samantha stop!" Chang yelled.

The young Sam glared at him "YOU DO NOT ORDER ME!" Sam shouted. She then shot forward a huge blast of energy, she then pushed her hands upwards over her head. The roof was blasted off as soon as the invisible force made contact, she then shot off out of the lab, finally free from that mad man.

The titans watched wide-eyed, "That was the first time I lost control of my powers." Sam explained looking down. "The thing is, I-I don't regret that, I would do it again." she admitted.

Robin looked over at Sam and placed his arm around her shoulders, "You were in a lot of emotional pain, I'm sure anybody would have done the same thing." he told her.

She smiled weakly at him, the scene before them showed the young Sam flying as far away from the laboratory as she could. Tears came down but Sam wiped them away quickly, she passed at least four cities.

Exhaustion quickly caught up with her, Sam was flying low to the ground, she eventually couldn't keep herself airborne and hit the ground.

She was on the outskirts of a city, her eyes closed and her breathing was ragged, she quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

A van was driving on the by, when it stopped in front of Sam, a women ran out of the car and knelt down beside her.

"Oh poor dear, John! John we have to help her." the women cried as she held Sam close to her. A man came out of the van and ran towards his wife, he placed a hand on Sam's forehead. "She is burning up we have to get her home." he told her, the women nodded.

They took Sam to the van and drove to the nearby neighborhood they parked their van in the driveway of one of the houses. They then took her inside the house, the Titans watched the scene, they all smiled "They were most kind." Starfire told Sam.

Sam smiled "Yes they were." she whispered. Tears found their way to her eyes again but she held them back.

The scene changed it was the next day, the young Sam was in a beige room, the furniture was a nice mahogany color. Sam groaned and woke up and looked around her, memories of last night flooding into her mind. A women came into the room, she had curly brown hair the went past her shoulders, she had a nice figure, deep brow eyes. She wore a red blouse and blue jeans, she was holding a tray of orange juice, water and pancakes.

Sam looked at her with confusion, "W-Where am I?' she asked shakily.

The women gave her a warm smile "Don't worry about that now hon." the women walked over to her, "You have to eat, come on." she gestured to the food.

Sam was hesitant at first, but she ate, "They were so kind to me." Sam told the Titans.

"I remember when I decided I should leave them, I didn't want to burden them."

The scene changed again, Sam was in the living room, "I need to go, I don't want to be a burden." she headed towards the door, but it was blocked off by a ten year old girl and an twelve year old boy. The girl had wavy brown hair that reached her shoulders, she had nice brown eyes, she had a nice figure, with nice curves, she wore a denim skirt, and a red tank top.

The boy had shaggy brown hair, and deep green eyes, he was a little on the buff side, he wore jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"I don't think so." the girl said shaking her head.

Sam smiled sadly "Come on Bridge I have to go."

The boy shook his head this time "No you aren't going anywhere."

"They're right Sam, you can't go." Sam turned to see the women and the man that helped her.

"We want you to stay with us." the women told her with a smile.

"I don't know." Sam stuttered. "You may not want me to stay"

"Of course we do." the man piped up.

"No you don't, trust me it's better if I leave." Sam turned to the door again. The two were still there, "I haven't told them about my powers obviously." Sam explained.

The young Sam's eyes glowed a faint purple, her hand had a faint purple outlining it, she waved her hand in front of her, the two were levitated off the ground and moved aside.

The women's eyes widened as well as the man's, the two siblings looked at Sam shocked. Sam sighed and turned "I told you."

The family exchanged smiles, the boy extended his hand a small flame appeared he then threw it at the floor in between Sam and the door. Sam jumped out of the way and fell on her butt, she looked at the floor in shock. She then looked up at the family, the women stepped forward "We aren't a normal family." she admitted.

"I-I can see that." Sam stammered. The Titans were stunned "What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

Sam giggled, "The boy can control fire, his name is Ashton, or Ash his nickname fits with his power. The girl is Bridgette she can fly and can make blue star bolts."

Starfire gasped "She is a Tamaranian!"

Sam smiled "The dad is a Tamaranian, so Bridgette inherited her powers from him."

Starfire smiled, the Titans were shocked, "Wow."

Sam giggled "Mikey was only two around this time, but he has only has the power to fly." she explained.

"Does the women have a power?" Robin asked.

Sam smirked "How do you think Ashton got his power?" she asked.

The scene showed the family explaining everything to the young Sam who listened.

"They accepted me into their family, I was a family friend, not exactly an adopted daughter but close." Sam explained

"I lived with them for a couple years, for those five years I was happy to be part of a family. Then one night, we were kidnapped…"

The scene showed the family sleeping in their rooms, robots snuck in they would spray the family with a gas, "To make sure no one would wake up." Sam explained. They were then taken to an underground lair, the family was thrown into a heap on the floor, they all woke up and looked around. They all stood up "Where are we?" Bridgette asked.

"I don't know." the dad said charging up his orange star bolts, "But be ready for anything." he ordered. The mom had orbs of fire in her hands, Ash had what looked like fire daggers in his hands, Bridgette charged up her blue star bolt, Sam's eyes glowed purple, orbs of purple energy in hand, Mikey hovered in the air.

Robots surrounded them, a fight began, the women threw fire balls at the robots, Ashton sliced threw them with his fire daggers, Bridgette and her dad were blasting them with their star bolts, Mikey was fighting hand to hand, Sam was blasting them with her beams.

A figure loomed over them, he was standing on a platform hands behind his back, he wore an orange and black mask that only showed one eye. He wore black like armor with some splashes of silver.

He chuckled, Sam noticed him there and shot off the ground she shot off a purple beam towards him. The figure flipped out of the way easily almost like he was teasing her. Sam growled and shot more beams at him, the figure dodged them all.

Suddenly a blast of fire shot at the figure, the figure just barley dodged. Sam turned to see Ash, they both smirked and nodded, Ashton rushed forward orbs of fire in his hands, Sam's eyes glew purple as she stretched out her hands, a faint purple light outlined her hands the figure then levitated off the ground.

Ash smirked he then shot his hands forward, a wave of fire erupted from both hands, he waved his hands in a circular motion, the fire surrounded the figure.

"Slade." Robin hissed, the light of the fire illuminated his mask.

Sam nodded "He is ruthless, he does whatever he wants, whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Slade was trapped, the family glared at him "Why have you brought us here!" the dad yelled. Slade chuckled "You will find out." he snapped his fingers, suddenly more robots were behind the family, they cuffed their hands preventing them from using their powers.

"And just to be safe." Slade added and snapped his fingers again.

The robots shocked them all making the family pretty weak, the robots held them from behind. Another robot came out and extinguished the flames, Slade then paced back and forth in front of the family.

"You all have wonderful powers, however I can't use all of you."

"What are you talking about?" the mom shouted.

Slade smirked I have been looking for an apprentice for some time now, and one of your children will have the honor of being my apprentice."

"Over my dead body!" the dad roared. Slade's smirk grew "That could be arranged."

The Titans' eyes widened, Robin scowled, his fists clenched, jaw tightened, Sam was doing the same, they both hated Slade more then anything.

The family was shocked, he wouldn't dare, "Perhaps all four could be my apprentice." he pondered.

"Don't you dare hurt them." the mom hissed.

The mom and dad were shocked as punishment, "NO!" the four screamed.

Sam's eyes glew silver, four silver rings covered her, as well as the rest of the family then they teleported out of their hold.

"Awesome you escaped!" Beast Boy shouted happily.

Sam shook her head, eyes closed "They weakened me, I couldn't teleport us home, only out of their hold, we still have a fierce battle ahead." she opened her eyes, Robin and Starfire could see she was trying to hold back tears.

The family was in the center of the room now, Sam fell to her knees but Ash caught her. "You ok?" he asked pretty worried.

Sam smiled and nodded "Yea I'll be fine."

"We need to leave now." the dad said but winced, there was a sharp pain in his side.

"Your not going anywhere." Slade shouted, robots surrounded the family again.

"We have to fight." the mom sighed, the dad nodded "Stay close." he ordered.

"No promises." Sam answered as her hands glew purple, Bridgette and Ash nodded on agreement.

The family began to fight again, Slade watched the four children closely to see who would be a better apprentice.

The parents were taking down most of the robots, Slade growled "Take them out of here!" he shouted to his robots. They all piled on the parents and shocked them, they screamed in pain.

"No!" Sam screamed she flew over towards them but a robot grabbed her and flung her away, she crashed into Mikey who was flying towards them.

"Let go of me!" the mom hissed.

They both struggled "Take them away and silence them, for good." Slade commanded.

The robots led them to a back room, Ash, Sam, Bridgette, and Mikey tried to help them but more and more robots were blocking the way.

A woman's scream was heard, then a man's, after that all was silent, tears fell on the four's face. They all turned to face the madman that caused all of this, he was going to pay.

Slade chuckled, and waved his hand, more robots jumped down to keep the four preoccupied, while Slade observed the battle.

His eyes fell on Bridgette who was flying up in the air throwing her star bolts everywhere.

He shook his head, "Restrain her!" he ordered pointing to Bridgette.

"Bridgette!" Sam, Ash and Mikey screamed.

Sam watched the scene before her, tears cascaded down, she knew the next part and she couldn't bear to watch it again. She turned away from the scene, Starfire hugged her closely, almost motherly as Sam began to sob.

The robots had her pinned down, Slade loomed over her "She will just get in the way." he observed. He took out a dagger, the Titans eyes widened, "NO!" Ash yelled, Sam, Mikey, and Ashton shot off towards them, Robots began to block their path, no matter how many times they would destroy the robots more just came out of nowhere.

The three were thrown back, Mikey was knocked out, Ash held Sam closely, Slade smirked he brought his dagger up over his head. Then brought it down, a sickening scream of pain echoed through the room. The Titans turned away from the scene, Sam sobbed louder, Robin came over and hugged her closer to him.

Beast Boy looked away as the dagger was over Slade's head, he couldn't see this, it was disgusting. Cyborg shook his head, he saw the scene it sickened him it truly did. Raven would always read horror novels and dark poems, so naturally she would read gory death scenes. Now that she witnessed this herself, it shook her to her very core, she couldn't stand to see this, she turned away. Starfire watched wide eyed one hand over her mouth, the other was wrapped around Sam's shoulder, Robin glared at Slade who was know laughing at the dead body before him.

Robin ran over to his sister knowing she would need comfort, how could anyone do this? He hugged her tighter as more sobs escaped, he hated Slade now more then ever.

Slade smirked at the corpse in front of him, he then looked up to see a fusion of fire and purple energy coming towards him. He was blasted to the other side of the room, Ash and Sam ran over to Bridgette, Bridgette had her eyes closed, blood was pouring out of her wound.

Sam turned away from her dead best friend and hugged Ash, he wrapped his arms around Sam.

Sam let go her eyes glowing a dangerous deep purple "I'm gonna kill him." she hissed.

Ash grabbed her wrist "No. Then you'll be just as bad as he is."

Sam hesitated but her eyes lost their purple glow, crystal blue eyes took their place and she cried.

Slade got up quickly seeing as they were now vulnerable he attacked, he got out his blaster. He pulled the trigger and three blasts were heading towards the two, Ash saw this and he jumped out of the way taking Sam with him.

"I want you to take Mikey and get out of here." Ash ordered.

"No not without you." Sam protested.

"Don't argue with me, just do it, ok, I need to know you are safe please." Ash pleaded.

Tears rolled down her cheeks "I'm not leaving you." she protested again.

"Please Sammy, I can't stand to see you hurt, I need to know you and Mikey will be safe, I don't care if that means my life."

"Those words hurt me more then any one knows." the older Sam whispered to Robin and Starfire.

"He is a big reason why I was never adopted into the family, we were in love with one another. The family didn't want to come in between that so I was never adopted into the family but I was treated like their own." Sam explained.

"Please Sam." Ash begged.

She knew she couldn't persuade him otherwise, more tears fell as she reluctantly nodded her head. He kissed her before she left, she kissed back with as much passion as she could muster. The others were confused at first but decide to let it drop, for now anyways.

Starfire had tears in her eyes too, this was so sad, she held on to Sam, Robin glared at Slade. _"How can he do this? He put Sam through so much pain and suffering for his own selfish purposes. I have to catch him, I have to punish him! I will never show mercy to this madman." _Robin thought.

Cyborg watched in horror at the scene that was before him, he couldn't believe this, on one could. This girl had been through so much, it's a wonder she survived through this. Beast boy and Raven thought the same thing, how can one girl be put through all this?

The two broke apart, a final hug, and Sam flew off and scooped up Mikey, "You won't escape!" Slade shouted. Robots began to appear in front of them, but a wave of fire burnt them all to ashes.

"Run hurry!" Ash yelled as he battled more robots, they just kept coming and coming.

Ask knew he wouldn't make it so he shouted "Run and don't look back no matter what happens!" Sam flew she was near the exit until a scream of pain was heard from the back of the room, then all was silent, she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widening.

"No." she whispered, she dropped to her knees tears falling like a waterfall. Mikey rolled out of her arms but right now all she thought about was Ashton.

Suddenly her blue eyes glowed a deep purple, a purple light outlined her body, her hair was flying around wildly, she levitated off the ground.

"I lost control of my powers." Sam whispered as she hid her face in Robin's chest, like she was trying to hide from her memories.

The Sam in the scene before them shot off like a rocket towards the back of the room, she surveyed the area to see that Ash was not there. In rage she shot her hands forward causing all robots to fly everywhere. She then had huge orbs of purple energy in her hands, she spun around as she shot off her energy beams.

This caused a lot of destruction in the lair, she stopped and scanned the area again she saw Slade standing on a high platform hands behind his back. She glared up at him, she shot up at him and punched him in the jaw, he recoiled back but stood his ground.

His eyes narrowed, Sam shot a huge beam of energy towards Slade, he flipped out of the way and kicked Sam in the chest, she flew back. He then charged forward fists ready, Sam pushed her hands forward a shield in front of her, his fists hit the shield. She smirked and pushed the shield forward the wall of energy caused him to fly back.

Sam loomed over Slade and hit him with a beam of energy, he fell back, Sam wanted to end him then and there but Ashton's words rang in her ears:

"_No. Then you'll be just as bad as he is."_

Slade got up slowly, Sam was ready to hit him again, but he raised up his hand, "Stop dear unless you want young Michael to get hurt." he threatened.

Sam 's eyes stopped glowing and fell to the ground, Slade smirked and snapped his fingers, two robots appeared holding Mikey.

"No please you have taken everything from me, please spare him." Sam begged.

Slade smirked "Very well I will spare him." he conceded, Sam looked up a little hope sparking in her.

"If you become my apprentice." he added.

Sam's eyes narrowed "I will never serve you!" she hissed.

Slade shrugged "Fine then you will have to say good-bye to young Michael then." he took out his dagger and pointed it towards Mikey's neck.

"No! Please don't hurt him, I will do whatever you say."" Sam conceded tears falling down. Slade smirked "I knew you would see it my way." Slade cackled.

The Titans watched shocked, after all this, she just barley made it out, Sam pulled through. Sam continued to sob into her brother's chest, Robin stroked her hair trying to get her to calm down. He whispered soothing words into her ear, Starfire did the same, she couldn't stand to see Sam like this.

Raven felt so bad for Sam, nobody should ever be put through this… this tragedy, Beast Boy and Cyborg thought the same thing, it's a wonder she is still so strong.

The memories hurt Sam even more, then they did before, _"It's all my fault, if only I was stronger maybe they would still be here. Why must the ones I care about get hurt?" _

All was silent as the scene before them evaporated and they found themselves in the common yet again.

* * *

**That was so sad to write, I felt so bad making Sam go through all this. This story has a little of everything doesn't it? Tragedy, romance, family, hurt/comfort, angst, friendship, etc. Anyways please review I want to know what you guys think. Until next time see ya.**


	8. A New Titan

**Hello peoples! What up? I'm very happy today (don't ask why even I don't know). I had enough time to type this chapter finally! Yay for me! The problem is it's probably a little crappy because I had a tiny bit of writer's block. Still though this chapter isn't all that important. Anyway enough of my drabble on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, not yet anyways.**

* * *

Sam slowly opened her eyes, she rubbed them and got up from bed. Her room was light blue with a nice view of the bay. Her room had a dresser, a desk, and a closet that had mirrors for door. She looked at the mirror and scrunched her nose, her hair was a mess, and she was still in Slade's apprentice gear, tear marks were visible too from yesterday.

Sam smiled sadly, it was bittersweet for her she had to relive her nightmarish life but found out that the leader of the Teen Titans was actually her brother. _"Man my life is like some cheesy Soap-opera." _she thought.

She also had her own bathroom in her room, she quickly took a shower, she went over to her dresser where there were some clothes. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at her outfit. She smiled and got changed she wore a silver halter top, and a black mini skirt with black leggings underneath.

She slipped on some silver flats that went well with the outfit, she then put on her mom's necklace and went out the door. Sam then walked down the hall and started to hear some shouting it was muffled but she could make out two words in particular.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

Sam raised an eyebrow and walked into the common room to see Cyborg and Beast Boy yelling at each other, Raven trying to read a book, and Starfire and Robin trying to control the fight.

Sam giggled and then raised her hand a purple light outlined it and suddenly Beast Boy and Cyborg were inside a force field, and it was quiet.

"Thank you!" Raven said gratefully.

Starfire and Robin smiled at her "Morning!" Robin greeted.

"Oh the new clothes are to your liking yes?" Starfire asked.

"Good morning to you too, and yes I love it." Sam told her.

Starfire smiled, "Raven and I thought you might."

Raven just nodded and got back to reading, "Maybe you should let them out." Robin suggested and pointed to the force field.

The four looked over to see Cyborg trying to punch open the shield Beast Boy kept trying to ram it. Sam smiled, "But it looks like their having fun."

Raven snickered and Starfire giggled, Robin shook his head but a smile was on his face.

"Let them out your blocking the kitchen anyway and we have to eat."

"Good point." Sam then dropped her hand and the boys were free unfortunately the two thought if they ram the shield together it would break. So just as the force field disappeared the two boys charged at well...nothing. They rammed into the wall and fell back, Starfire, Robin, and Sam laughed while Raven chuckled a bit.

"Some warning next time please." Cyborg asked rubbing his head.

"Fine." Sam answered with a shrug.

"Ok! Now I'll make breakfast, eggs and bacon y'all!" Cyborg announced as he walked over to the stove.

"No way dude tofu!" Beast Boy shouted.

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!"

"SHUT UP!" Robin shouted.

"Seriously let's just have both like we do every morning." Robin told them in a calmer voice.

"Every morning? Then what's the point of-"

"We don't know that's just how it is." Raven cut in.

The two boys weren't listening they were making their breakfasts, Sam shook her head

"I'm going to go check on Mikey."

"I'll go with you." Robin told her and ran to catch up with her.

They walked down the halls in silence until Robin asked "Are you ok?"

"A little shaken up but I'm fine, it's a shock to find out your older brother is the leader of the Teen Titans."

"I bet to find out my long lost younger sister worked with the enemy is weird too." they both laughed.

"I feel like my life is some cheesy soap opera." Robin told her.

Sam rolled her eyes "Welcome to my world." she murmured.

"So your sure your fine?"

"Yea like I said shaken up it was hard to relive all those memories again I miss them so much, they took me in as their own and I feel it's my fault their…" she trailed off.

Robin smiled sadly at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, she smiled at him and wiped a tear that was rolling down her face.

When they got to the infirmary they saw Mikey sound asleep, Sam walked over to him and sat on the chair next to his bed. Sam smiled weakly and stroked his hair, "It's hard, he doesn't completely understand what happened all he knows is that it's just me and him." Sam told Robin.

Robin put a hand on her shoulder "Not anymore." he then reached into his pocket and handed her a Teen Titan communicator.

Sam looked at it curiously and took it, "What's this?"

"A Titan communicator, there is no way you're going anywhere now that we found each other. We would like you and Mikey to stay here of course we are will not be separated again."

A smile grew on Sam's face and she jumped up and hugged Robin "Thank you." she whispered. He smiled "There was no way you were going to go you realize that even if you wanted too."

Sam giggled and pulled away "I know you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

"I just hope I don't regret it." Robin teased.

Sam's eyes narrowed playfully "Whatever Boy Blunder."

"Hey!"

"Shhh you'll wake Mikey."

"Uh too late." Robin replied and pointed to the now awake Mikey. Sam playfully slapped Robin's arm "Good going." she playfully scolded.

"What's going on?" Mikey asked.

"Nothing Mikey do you want some breakfast?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes but I could get it I want to see the tower."

Sam smiled he was only eight so he was naturally curious, "I don't know your still a little weak." Sam told him unsure.

"I'm fine please." he pleaded.

Sam just groaned and nodded "Fine, take it slow though."

Mikey nodded and got out of bed, he then walked out the door, Robin and Sam followed.

In the common room Cyborg was setting the last plate of food, when he saw Mikey wander into the room.

"Hey little guy came to eat?' Cyborg asked.

Mikey's eyes widened as he saw Cyborg "Who are you?"

Cyborg smiled " A friend, come on let's eat."

Mikey sat at the table and was greeted with warm smiles from Starfire and Beast boy and a frown from Raven. Sam and Robin then came in, "Good I thought you got lost after you ran down the hall." Sam scolded.

Mikey smiled sheepishly "hehe sorry." he replied sheepishly, Cyborg then placed a stack of waffles in front of him.

Sam rolled her eyes and took her seat, breakfast was quiet surprisingly but not an awkward silence. After that was taken care of an all to familiar alarm was going off, and red lights were flashing everywhere.

"What's going on?" Sam asked as Robin rushed past her towards the computer.

Robin typed some things on the computer then turned to his team "The Hive is wrecking the city."

"What's going on?" Sam asked again.

"Trouble some bad guys causing mayhem, the usual." Beast Boy replied nonchalantly.

"Can I help?" Sam asked.

"Why not?" Raven asked.

"Sure come on you are part of the team after all right?' Robin asked her with a smile, Sam grinned back and nodded, "Mikey stay here ok."

Mikey nodded, the six then all ran out to fight the Hive.

Downtown the Hive was causing mayhem, Mammoth was stealing the money from the bank, Jinx was robbing the jewelry stores, and Gizmo was robbing the local tech store.

"This is great!" Jinx exclaimed coming out of the store wearing diamond rings, emerald necklaces, gold bracelets, and just about everything.

"Yea and those pit sniffing Titans aren't here to stop us." Gizmo chimed in.

"Wanna bet." a familiar voice rang out.

The three turned to see Cyborg (on the left) his arm now a sonic cannon, Robin (in the center) his bo-staff in hand, Beast Boy (on the right) now a cheetah. Raven was floating behind Beast Boy, her eyes white but dark energy surrounded her hands. Starfire was floating behind Robin, her eyes glew a neon green her hands held her star bolts. Sam was floating behind Cyborg, arms crossed over her chest her eyes glowing purple.

Jinx raised an eyebrow "Who's the newbie?"

"Don't know and soon it won't matter." Mammoth replied as he threw a car at them.

"Titans move!" Robin exclaimed, they all jumped out of the way and each took a villain, Cyborg and Robin took on Mammoth, Raven and Beast Boy took on Gizmo, and Starfire and Sam took on Jinx.

Jinx smirked at the two girls in front of her, "just because you have a new team member doesn't mean you'll beat us." she then sent a pink wave towards Sam who was hit, she flew back and Jinx giggled "Not as tough as I thought." she mocked.

Sam's eyes glowed in anger she raised her hand and a car levitated from the wreckage, she then threw it at Jinx, Jinx watched awe struck but jumped out of the way quickly. Starfire then sent a star beam towards her as she landed, Jinx flew back. Sam then shot a purple beam of her own, as Jinx stood up she fell back hissing in pain.

"Still think I'm weak?" Sam teased looming over her, Jinx scowled and sent a pink wave towards her, Sam flipped out of the way. Starfire then sent an eyebeam blast towards Jinx who flipped away. Jinx then charged forward, she shot some punched and kicks, and the girl avoided just about everyone. Sam then lifted her hands, and Jinx levitated off the ground "What the hell! Jinx cried out as she struggled to get away.

Starfire then flew up and kicked her in the chest causing her to fall down knocked unconscious. The two smiled at each other and went to go see if the others needed help.

Robin kicked Mammoth in the side while Cyborg blasted him with his sonic cannon to his side, Mammoth flew back. He got right back up and charged at the Boy Wonder, Robin flipped over him and threw his freeze disks at Mammoth's feet.

Mammoth was mad now he couldn't move, so he brought his fists up and smashed it down on the ice. He then charged at Robin again and punched him in the gut, Robin recoiled back and Cyborg jumped in.

It was a battle of strength now both Cyborg and Mammoth were trying to push the other away. Mammoth was falling back now, Cyborg was still going strong, Mammoth then smirked and kicked Cyborg's legs. Cyborg fell and Mammoth picked him up and threw him to the side.

Cyborg was just about to land on the hard concrete when suddenly he was hovering in mid-air, "What the-"

Sam suddenly appeared next to him, he got the message, she then threw him at Mammoth who managed a hard punch at Mammoth's jaw. Robin smirked and whacked Mammoth with his bo-staff.

Mammoth then blacked out, Raven and Beast Boy weren't having any problems with Gizmo. He was a little bit afraid of Raven so he was always hesitant his own fault and they beat him quickly they threw him onto the pile of villains.

"Great work guys." Robin commented.

The police came and took the Hive to jail, suddenly an explosion was heard in the distance.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin opened his communicator and his eyes narrowed, "Overload's attacking the power plant, Titans move!" he shouted.

The Titans got to the power plant in no time to see Overload about to feed off the core, he roared in anger at them and shot electric bolts at them.

The Titans dodged, "Titans GO!" Robin shouted as he took out his staff.

Starfire and Raven flew up, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and shot a black beam of dark energy at Overload, Starfire sent down a star beam.

Sam shot a purple beam at him and Cyborg shot him with a sonic cannon, Overload used Cyborg cannon as a source of energy and could take the attacks. He cackled and shot an electric beam at the four.

Raven and Sam were hit but Starfire and Cyborg dodged, Robin and Beast Boy came in, Beast Boy transformed into a T-rex and charged at him.

Overload roared and shot a bolt of electricity at him, Beast boy transformed into a kangaroo and jumped over the bolt and Overload. Robin smirked and got out two bird-a-rangs, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire had Overload's attention.

"Time to finish this." he thought he then threw the two bird-a-rangs at the ceiling where there were sprinklers over head. As the bird-a rangs hit the sprinklers they went off sending a shower of water over the team.

Overload roared in pain as the water drenched him, Raven and Sam were fine now and they put up a shield to protect the core of the power plant from getting wet.

Overload was now a small chip on the floor, the water ran out and the Titans found themselves soaked.

"Well that's one way to beat an electrical monster." Beast Boy commented.

Robin shrugged "It always works." he replied and wrung out his cape, Sam shook her head "I don't get how this chip turns into a monster but whatever we're done here."

"True." Cyborg said and they all took the chip to the police and headed home, they got back at around 1 and found Mikey watching TV in the common room.

"Alright we just beat the Hive's and Overload's butts!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yea dude that was too easy!" Beast Boy agreed, Starfire giggled while he rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Sam asked Robin and Raven.

Robin opened his mouth to answer but Raven beat him to it, "Unfortunately yes." she replied with a sigh

"Hey guys!" Cyborg called out.

"Yea?" Robin asked.

"BB, Star, and I were thinking that maybe we should go out tonight."

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Duh to celebrate Sam becoming a Titan." Beast Boy replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But what if there's an attack while we're out." Robin asked

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a knowing look then looked at Starfire and nodded, she walked forward. "Please Robin it would be nice to celebrate this wondrous occasion. I believe Sam would like to do the going out it could be fun." she asked hands clasped in front of her, her eyes shining with hope.

Robin couldn't resist her and the boys knew it so he said "Fine."

Starfire squealed and hugged Robin "Thank you friend!" she exclaimed, she then flew over to Sam, "Come we must go to the mall of shopping and pick a nice outfit for this evening."

"What?" was all Sam managed to say as she was dragged out of the room to the mall.

Robin was blushing slightly, Raven shook her head "I'm not going out I'm going to stay here."

"To watch Mikey?" Cyborg asked.

"Yea that's it." she answered and went to her room to read, she smiled slightly at the thought of some peace and quiet in the tower for a few hours.

One hour later at the mall:

Please is this nice?" Starfire asked as she came out of the changing room.

Sam looked over at her and smiled "That's great Starfire! You've got great taste in clothes."

"Taste? But I do not consume clothing." Starfire told her confused.

Sam giggled "No when someone says you have great taste in clothes they mean you pick nice clothes you have a sense of style." Sam explained.

"Oh why thank you Sam, do you have the taste of clothing as well?"

"I don't know you tell me." Sam told her as she walked into the changing room, a few minutes later she came out and Starfire beamed, "I do believe we have found our clothes."

Later that evening:

Robin, Cyborg , and Beast Boy were all out in the common room, "So where are we going?" Robin asked.

"A club." Cyborg stated simply.

"What! Why?" Robin asked.

"Why not dude?" Beast Boy questioned.

"Remember the last time we went to a club?" Robin asked.

The boys cringed slightly, last time they have been to a club was when Starfire's sister Blackfire was visiting. At the time she seemed nice but she was really a criminal and she tried to frame Starfire for her latest crime.

"Look it'll be ok, alright we know Sam won't go all evil on us." Cyborg said.

Robin relaxed, "Your right don't know why I was so worked up."

"Because you always are, guess old habits break hard." Beast boy murmured.

Robin glared at Beast Boy who sweat dropped, "Oh he-he, did I say that outloud?" he asked sheepishly.

"We're ready!" a voice called out from the door.

The boys turned and their eyes widened a bit, Sam was wearing a black tank top that showed off her slim figure well and her white mini skirt hugged her waist and showed off her long cream legs. She had on a pair of white sandals, she wore silver dew drop pendent instead of her mother's necklace and a pair of silver star earrings.

Starfire was also wearing a mini skirt but instead of her normal purple one she wore a denim mini skirt. She also had on a purple halter top that hugged her torso, instead of her thigh high boots she had on purple sandals. She had on a little make up too, some lip gloss, a little mascara and a hint of blush.

Robin couldn't take his eyes off Starfire she looked gorgeous in his eyes, the way her top hugged her torso it showed of her curves and flat stomach. With the light touch of make up her she looked even more beautiful then without any. The way her skirt showed off her bronze legs and without her boots they were just…wow.

"Eyes up, Dick." Sam told her brother with a smirk knowing he was look at Starfire.

Robin blushed and glared at Sam, Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled a bit.

"Well enough gawking let's hit the road!" Cyborg shouted.

They all left in the T-car to go out and celebrate while a certain empath stayed at home, happy that she could finally have some peace and quiet.

Crash!

"Sorry!" Mikey yelled.

Or maybe not.

* * *

**And done good sorry if it wasn't good I had a bit of difficulty with this chapter but the next one is all laid out I just have to type it. I'll try to update soon maybe I can update Monday or even tomorrow if I have enough time. So please review!**


	9. A Celebration or is it

**I have no life if I can update the next day after an update 'sigh' I have too much free time. Anyways here's the next chapter of Mystery Girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans ok? Don't rub it in.**

The Titans all arrived at a club, Robin hopped of his motorcycle and sighed "We're here."

"Cool this is going to be awesome." Sam exclaimed as she climbed out of the car.

"Yea!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted.

They all went in, the club was full of teens that night, the Titans looked in awe at all lights and the dance floor. The floor lit up with different colors the lights would flash from green, to pink, to red, to blue, to everything else, a disco ball hung in the center of the room. There were booths lining the sides and some tables as well, there was a bar in the back that served drinks to the clubbers.

Starfire beamed and her eyes were sparkling "How wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Robin cracked a smile "Yea nice club."

"Well come on y'all let's dance." Cyborg shouted as he made his way to the dance floor, Beast Boy was right behind him.

Starfire giggled and flew over to the dance floor, grabbing Sam and Robin's hands. They made their way to the floor and started to dance.

Robin laughed at the pathetic attempt Beast Boy called dancing, Starfire smiled it was nice to see their leader loosen up and have fun.

_"I wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it playI just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it _

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music…"_ the song droned on

The Titans were having a blast as they danced to this upbeat song, but it soon ended.

_"Please don't stop the music." _the song echoed before it ended.

Everyone cheered and waited for the next song to some on, a soft melody played out at first and Beast Boy was confused.

"I thought clubs played fast upbeat songs?" he questioned.

Sam shrugged "Sometimes they play slow songs but this is no slow song." The boys exchanged confused looks, Starfire giggled though knowing what song it was.

_"Hello, hello, baby_

_You called, I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service_

_in the club, you see, see."_

"Man this is a slow song, I'm out of here." Cyborg said, Sam rolled her eyes, "Fine but I'm telling you it will get faster."

_"Wha-Wha-What did you say?_

_Oh, you're breaking up on me…_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

Sam smiled and twirled once then she began to dance as the song picked up, Starfire smiled and started to dance too.

_"K-kinda busy_

_K-kinda busy_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy."_

"_Just a second,it's my favorite song they're gonna play_

_And I cannot text you witha drink in my hand, eh…"_

Sam shot Cy a triumphant smile as she continued to dance, Cy and BB shrugged then they began to dance, Robin soon followed.

_"You shoulda made some plans with me,_

_you knew that I was now you won't stop calling me;_

_I'm kinda busy."_

Robin laughed as Cyborg started to do the robot and at Beast Boy's 'dancing'.

He looked over at the girls, he saw some guys checking Sam out, Robin's brotherly instincts kicked in and he glared at them.

"_Stop callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor."_

Sam looked over at her brother confused at first then saw the guys behind her and she rolled her eyes, "Finds out he's my brother not even twenty four hours ago and he goes all protective on me." she thought

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

_Stop telephonin' me!Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"_

Sam locked eyes with her brother, neither stopped dancing as they spoke telepathically to one another (courtesy of Sam).

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Dancing." Robin answered simply.

"No why are you glaring at me what'd I do?"

"Not you the guys behind-" Robin was cut off.

"Look I appreciate that you care but I can take care of myself."

_"Can call all you want,_

_but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!"_

"Besides why are you looking at me shouldn't you be watching someone else?" Sam asked slyly.

"Huh?" Robin asked confused.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Is he this dumb?" she thought making sure Robin didn't hear it.

"I'm not dumb!" Robin shouted in her mind.

Sam sweat dropped, guess he heard it she has to watch out for that.

_"Call when you want,but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

"You should be watching someone else dance not me." Sam stated.

"I'm confused."

"Look to my left, idiot!"

Robin looked over to his right to see Starfire dancing, a blush crept on his cheeks as he watched Starfire dance and twirl to the song.

Sam smirked and broke the connection between her and Robin believing her work was done.

_"Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone _

_won't make me leave no my coat on faster,leave my girls no faster.I shoulda left my phone at home,'cause this is a disaster!_

_Callin' like a collector -sorry, I cannot answer!"_

Robin was lucky, Starfire was dancing with her eyes closed giggling once in a while as she danced. Robin couldn't look away if he tried, Starfire was dancing in a very…sexy way. Her hips swayed to the beat back and forth, her long bronze legs moving around in harmony to the music, her auburn hair swaying behind her.

Sam smirked and she continued to dance but she made a telepathic connection with Starfire, "Robin's watching you." Sam told her in a sing-song voice.

"I believe the term is 'yea right'." Starfire replied back.

Sam giggled, "he is peek if you don't believe me."

Starfire opened her eye slightly to see Robin watching her, while dancing himself, she felt her cheeks heat up, "Oh."

"Dance with him." Sam told her.

"Excuse me?" Starfire asked.

"Dance with him." Sam repeated more slowly.

"I don not know if he-"

"Just dance with him, trust me ok?"

"I suppose." Starfire answered hesitantly.

Starfire opened her jade eyes and Robin looked away blushing. She smiled at him and danced a little closer to him.

_"Not that I don't like you,_

_I'm just at a I am sick and tired_

_of my phone r-ringing._

_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'."_

Robin looked over at Starfire and saw her smile warmly at him, she danced closer by twirling over to him, causing her skirt to lift a little, which caused Robin to blush.

They danced together in harmony eyes locked on each others.

_"'Cause I'll be dancin, __'Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

_"Stop callin', stop callin',I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance callin', stop callin',_

_I don't wanna talk anymore!I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor."_

Sam smiled and elbowed Cyborg, "What?" he asked still dancing, Sam jabbed her thumb over to Starfire and Robin.

Cyborg smirked and poked Beast boy in the side, a little harder then he meant too.

"Ow! Dude what?" Beast boy asked annoyed, Cyborg pointed to Robin and Satrfire, Beast Boy smirked, "Finally! Who got them together and how?" he asked.

"First they aren't together." Sam corrected. "Yet." she added.

"Second I gave Starfire a little boost of encouragement." She finished.

"Nice!" Beast Boy commented and the two traded high fives.

"Maybe you can get those two together." Cyborg jumped in, Sam nodded "Maybe." she murmured.

_"Stop callin', stop callin',I don't wanna think anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance callin', stop callin',I don't wanna talk anymore!_

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephonin' me_

_!Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…I'm busy!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…Stop telephonin' me!_

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…"_

A smirk played on Sam's face, "I think I have an idea for a little embarrassment." she told the two.

The two lit up instantly a chance to embarrass the two lovebirds was never to be turned down by these two.

"We have to wait until the end of the song though." she whispered.

_"Can call all you want,but there's no one home,you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_Call when you want,but there's no one home,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone"_

(A/N: This song is too repetitive why'd I pick it in the first place?")

Robin and Starfire kept dancing not noticing their teammates little exchange they could only see the other. Robin looked into her jade orbs getting lost in them, Starfire stared into his mask wondering if they're the same shade of blue as Sam's eyes.

The two didn't even notice the other one looking at them, "How can they not see they both practically love each other?" Sam asked incredulously.

Cyborg sighed "I don't know but if they don't get together soon I swear I'll shove them in a closet and won't let them out until they get together."

"Is that an option?" Beast boy asked kind of desperate.

"_My telephone!M-m-my telephone!_

_'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

_My telephone!M-m-my telephone!'Cause I'm out in the club,and I'm sippin' that bub,and you're not gonna reach my telephone."_

Sam smirked and pushed her hand forward as the song said "I'm sippin that bub and you're not gonna reach my telephone." A psychic force pushed against Starfire's foot as she twirled to the last line of the song. At the last word she stumbled forward, into Robin's arms.

_"We're sorry… the number you have reached is not in service at this check the number, or try your call again."_

The song ended and the crowd cheered, Robin and Starfire blushed as they realized the position they were in.

"Your welcome!" San sing-songed in both their minds but they didn't know Sam had talked to the other.

"Sam! Stop meddling!" Robin shouted in his mind.

"Please why do you do this?" Starfire asked in her mind.

In Robin's mind; "No it's too much fun."

Starfire's mind: "I'll tell you later."

Robin then steadied Starfire "You ok Star?" he asked his cheeks still a little pink.

"Yes I thank you Robin." she thanked her cheeks also red.

Robin smiled "Your welcome uh I need to go talk to Sam real quick ok?"

"You need not ask permission you may just go." she replied sweetly. She turned and began to walk away until she looked over her shoulder at him and said "Oh and I thank you for dancing with me."

He smiled "Anytime Starfire."

He walked over to Sam and growled "What was that about?"

She smiled innocently "What do you mean?"

Robin's eyes narrowed "You know what I mean!"

Sam smiled slyly "I just did you both a favor." she admitted and walked away, to Starfire.

Robin shook his head muttering something like "Sam… damn….sister…why…wait the both of us?"

He looked over to the girls and saw them laughing about something, he smiled and shook his head lightly, he then felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see the leader of Titans East, Bumble Bee.

"Hey." Bee greeted with a wave.

"Hi, Bee what are you doing in Jump?" Robin asked.

Bee rolled her eyes "Speedy dragged me and Aqualad down here to this club."

Robin chuckled "That sounds like Speedy, what about the twins?". He hoped they stayed home he didn't like the way they were always staring at Starfire and fighting over her.

"At the tower Speedy couldn't catch them ." she snickered and Robin laughed, "So where are they now?"

Bumble Bee sighed kind of annoyed (not at the question though) "They saw a red head and black haired girl go onto the dance floor, they're probably dancing wit them now."

Robin rolled his eyes "Of course.", then something occurred to him, "What did these two girls look like?' he asked.

Bee taped her chin, "Well the red head had long hair, wore a purple halter top and a denim skirt. Black haired girl had her hair below her shoulder and wore a black tank top and a white mini skirt. Why do you want to know?"

"Damn." Robin muttered.

"Why do you want to know?" Bee asked again.

"I'm going to kill them." he muttered again.

"Why? Aren't you dating Starfire? Why do you sare if they flirt with those two girls?"

Robin blushed, "Why does everyone think I'm dating Starfire, damn I wish it were true though, wait got to get back on track." he thought.

"One I'm not dating Starfire, two the red head is Starfire, and three that black haired girl was my little sister." he finished.

"Sister you have a sister?" Bee asked incredulously.

"Long story." Robin murmured and walked away.

Bee watched him leave, she was confused but she shrugged it off and went to go find Cyborg.

Robin scanned the crowd of teens just as a song came on.

_"(Oh)Turn up the music_

_Let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it_

_Come and give me some more."_

"_Watch me getting physical Out of control, _

_Ah There's people watching me, Ah I never miss a beat"_

As the song came on Robin found it harder to maneuver through the crowd. He then caught sight of an auburn flash twirling by, he smiled slightly and moved forward.

_"Still the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop'_

_Cause it feels like an overdose(feels like an overdose)"_

Robin then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see a smiling Speedy and Aqualad.

"Hey dude, didn't know you were here." Speedy greeted.

Robin smiled slightly "Yea actually I was dragged down here." he admitted.

Aqualad chuckled lightly "You weren't the only one."

Speedy shrugged "I had to you and Bee were getting to uptight."

_"Oh, oh Evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground"_

"So what are you up to?" Robin asked as if he didn't know.

Speedy smirked, "Scoping out some girls."

Robin forced a sly smile "You would Speedy."

Aqualad grinned a little "Hey actually they are pretty hot."

Robin's blood began to boil and he clenched his fists, "Really where are they?"

_"(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh Evacuate the dance floor Oh, oh_

_I'm infected by the sound(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh __Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"_

Speedy smirk was still plastered on his face as he jabbed his thumb to the dance floor.

Sam and Starfire were laughing, dancing, and having a great time. Momentarily, he forgot about Aqualad and Speedy and smiled at the two girls, he thought it was great that they were getting along and becoming such great friend.

_"(Oh)My body's aching_

_System overload Temperature's rising_

_I'm about to explode"_

_"Watch me I'm intoxicated_

_Taking the show, Ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, Ah_

_Everybody step aside"_

Aqualad smiled faintly watching the black haired girl dance, "The black haired one is pretty hot." he commented.

Speedy shrugged "Go for it dude I have my eye on the red head."

Robin's eyes narrowed as he turned to face them "Don't try." he snapped.

"Geez ok whatever, sorry dude." he told Aqualad.

_"Still the night, kill the lights_

_Feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight_

_'Cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up you can't stop_

_'Cause it feels like an overdose(feels like an overdose)"_

"Well I'm going to asked the red head to dance wish me luck." he said and before he could move Robin was blocking his way.

"No come on leave them alone, pick some other girls or something." he snapped.

"Can't have both dude." Speedy pointed out.

Robin rolled his eyes and snorted "One red head is Starfire and two black haired girl is my little sister!" he told them.

_"Oh, ohEvacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, ohI'm infected by the soundOh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground__(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, ohEvacuate the dance floor _

_Oh, ohI'm infected by the sound(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground"_

"Sister?" they both exclaimed shocked.

"Yes my sister." Robin confirmed.

"What, how, when, who, what?" Speedy babbled confused as anything.

"Long story." Robin muttered and walked away from the two who were still confused.

_"Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_Push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate_

_Feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate_

_You don't have to be afraid."_

"Who knew?' Speedy questioned.

Aqualad shook his head "I don't know but I'm still going to ask her to dance couldn't hurt."

Speedy gave Aqualad an 'are you kidding me look' "Do you have a death wish?" he asked.

Aqualad gave him a strange look "What?"

Speedy shook his head "Did you not see the way he reacted when you thought she was hot, he is going to kill you." Speedy told him.

"Who says he'll find out." Aqualad told him slyly.

_"Now guess who's back with a brand new track? They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy_

_Yo lady_

_Yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo"_

Speedy shook his head "Well I'm not going to try, Roin will kill me if I get close to Starfire we all know he likes her."

Aqualad chuckled "Yea that's obvious almost as much as Starfire likes Robin."

Speedy laughed "True. Well?"

"Well what?"

_"Everybody in the club(Evacuate the dancefloor)_

_Everybody in the club(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club(Stop this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground_

_Oh, ohEvacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, ohI'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, ohStop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ let the music take me underground"_

"Put your money where your mouth is go ask her to dance." Speedy said.

"Right wish me luck." Aqualad said as he began to walk away.

"Hope you don't get killed." Speedy called out.

"Thanks that's real helpful." Aqualad replied back sarcastically.

Aqualad was making his way through the crowd to the two dancing girls who haven't noticed him yet.

_"(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh_

_Evacuate the dance floor Oh, ohI'm infected by the sound_

_(Everybody in the club)Oh, oh_

_Stop this beat is killing me_

_Hey Dr. DJ come burn this place right down to the ground."_

The club erupted in cheers again as the song ended, Starfire and Sam laughed, "This is most enjoyable."

Sam nodded "Yea I'm having fun too."

"Hi." a cool voice said from behind them.

They turned to see a guy with shoulder length black hair, he wore what a leotard of balck and blue he wore a kind smile on his face. He had black eyes and a nice tan complexion.

Starfire smiled and hugged him "Hello friend Aqualad!" she exclaimed.

"Hey…Star…uh…can't…breathe." he wheezed.

She let go "I apologize."

He smiled "It's ok uh who's your friend?

"This is our newest Titan and friend Sam." Starfire answered.

"Hi." Sam said with a warm smile.

"Hey uh do you want to dance?" Aqualad asked sticking his hand out.

Sam looked over to Starfire who was smiling and nodded her head saying that she should go.

"You don't mind Star?" Sam asked in Starfire's mind.

"Of course not you may go with Aqualad if you wish."

"Ok thanks. Hey maybe you should look for Robin I'm sure he wouldn't mind dancing with you again." Sam teased before taking Aqualad's hand and going to the dance floor.

Starfire blushed a little, she then shook her head a bit and giggled.

Sam and Aqualad were having fun dancing, they danced to a few songs before finally taking a break.

They found a free table and sat down, they were talking about their teams and their interests.

Robin then came in (oh this should be good), "Where have you been?" he asked.

"Around." Sam answered.

Robin's eyes narrowed "Not what I meant."

"Sorry geez, didn't know you had to know where I was every minute of every day." Sam replied back sarcastically, Aqualad chuckled.

"Seriously though you need to lighten up I'm fine and everything's fine." Suddenly there was an explosion outside, "Or maybe not." Sam quickly amended.

All of the Titans (including titans East) ran outside where Cinderblock and Plasmius were running amock.

"Titans GO!" Robin and Bee shouted.

Starfire and Sam flew up to distract cinderblock, each hit Cinderblock with a beam, Cinderblock recoiled back and put his arms up to block the attacks.

Aqualad saw a fire hydrant nearby, he smirked and raised his hands. The hydrant shook and soon water spewed out, he then threw the water at Cinderblock who roared in pain, water weakens him.

"Cyborg call Raven!" Robin ordered as he thre his freeze disks on the ground in front of plsmius freezing a little bit of the streets. Plasmius steeped on it and slipped and fell with a crash, he let out a roar of anger and shot out some goop from his hands.

"Already done!" Cyborg called back to his leader as he dodged the goop. He then tried to shoot Plasmius with his sonic cannon, Speedy shot his arrows at Plusmius but they only stuck there.

He growled "Time to pull out the big guns." he grabbed his glowing yellow arrows and put them on his bow he then pulled and released.

They landed on plasmius ansd sunk into him a bit, they then exploded and Plasmius screeched in pain and shoot some more goop out of his hands.

Speedy jumped out of the way, unfortunately Cyborg was behind him and he was hit with the goo.

"Ewww." Cyborg shuddered and tried to get the goo off of him.

Cinderblock grabbed a car and chucked it at Bee who was stingin Plasmius.

"Bee look out!" Speedy shouted to his leader.

Sam saw the car flying towards Bee, her eyes glew purplr and a familiar purple light outlined her hand as she shot it forward the pulled back.

The car slowed down and was know hovering in mid-air a faint purple light outlining it. Titans East was shocked, Sam then threw the car back at Cinderblock.

"Sam watch it!" Beast boy shouted.

Sam turned to see a huge truck coming towards her, suddenly a famlilar chant was heard.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" the truck was then engulfed in black energy it stopped just before it hit Sam. Raven flew down and chucked the truck towards Plasmius and shot a dark beam at Cinderblock.

"I owe you!" Sam shouted.

"Yea you do." Raven muttered they then both went to fight different monsters.

Starfire, Sam, Beast Boy, and Aqualad dealt with Cinderblock, Robin, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, and Raven dealt with Plasmius.

They were soon done and the monsters were taken into custody, everyone relaxed, "Thanks for the help." Robin said to Bee.

She shrugged "No problem." she then remembered something, "Uh Hey we need to tell you something can we head back to your tower."

Robin nodded, Raven, Starfire, Sam, and Bee flew to the tower, the guys took the T-car (except Robin who took his R-cycle).

They were at the tower in no time and they were all gathered in the common room.

"What's up?" Cyborg asked.

Bee bit her lip, "There have been roberies at the Steel City's laboratories." she started.

Speedy and Aqualad knew where she was going with this so Aqualad cut in, "The robberes aren't our usual villians either."

Robin raised and eyebrow his arms were crossed in front of his chest, "So it's a new villian and?"

Speedy, Aqualad, and Bee exchanged worried looks, Bee sighed and reached into her pocket.

"When we get to the crime scene it's always robots, his hentchmen, this is what we found after our previous battle." She handed Robin a small disk, Sam looked over his shoulder curious to see what it was.

The disk was orange and black and had an all to familiar S insignia on it, the siblings eyes narrowed a scowl on their face as they both growled out "Slade…"

Dun, Dun Duuuun! Lolz! So what's Slade up to? Is he going to get revenge on the Titans? So what'd ya think of this chapter? I ask way to many questions don't I? Damn that was a question, uh anyway please review.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone what's up? Yea I have no life if I can update Mystery Girl and Titans Meet the Gaang on the same day. Oh well with me having no life that means another chapter for you guys to read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 'sigh' I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Sam and Robin glared at the small disk in Robin's hand, it was quiet for a few moments as the Titans soaked this information in.

Aqualad was worried this would happen and had suggested telling them over the phone but Bee said it was better if they told them in person.

"What's he stealing?' Cyborg asked trying to ease the tension.

"Well that's something we don't get, he steals uncompleted serums." Bee told them.

"Then shouldn't they be useless?" Raven asked.

"Well to the scientist they are pretty important to complete their research but yea unless he knows what to do then those serums are useless." Speedy explained

"And if they are combined?" Starfire asked, "You said he has stolen more then one perhaps he wishes to combine them into some formula?" she suggested.

"That's a possibility." Aqualad mussed.

"What were these serums for?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Regeneration I think." Bee answered.

"Why would he need a regeneration serum?" Cyborg asked.

"What's regeneration?" Beast Boy asked confused.

"Regeneration means your basically renewing something or restoring something." Aqualad explained.

"Ok I somewhat get it."

Everyone rolled their eyes, "When was the last robbery?" Robin asked.

"Two nights ago, we were going to call you but we decided to show you in person and well it's a long drive and Speedy was goofing off." Bee explained glaring at Speedy.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I'm going to the evidence room." he murmured, "I'll go with you." Sam said and followed her brother out the door.

"Just what we need another workaholic." Cyborg groaned.

"I heard that!" Robin shouted from the hallway.

Cyborg rolled his eyes "You were supposed too!" he shouted back.

It was quiet for a few moments as nobody could think of anything to say.

"Well uh who wants pizza?" Beast Boy asked trying to break the silence.

Everyone smiled and nodded glad to do something, they ordered pizza and discussed the battles Titans East had, had with Slade's robots.

"They were persistent and they wouldn't leave until they got their objective." Bee told them

"Anytime we thought we were done more came out of nowhere." Aqualad explained

"It was tough and we lost a couple times, but others we managed to stop them." Speedy sighed, "Now it seems he send twice as much as he use too."

"Maybe we should come down to Steel City to help?' Cyborg suggested.

"But what if Slade starts to attack the labs here?" Raven asked.

"And the other villains as well, we can not leave Jump City unprotected." Starfire pointed out.

Beast boy groaned "This is hard." he whined, Raven rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder, "Instead of complaining you could help come up with a plan."

Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder and glared at Raven, Starfire smiled slightly, the doorbell then rang.

"Pizza's here! Cyborg exclaimed, Beast boy and Cyborg went to the door.

"I shall go get Robin and Sam." Starfire volunteered, "I'll go with you." Aqualad chimed in.

Starfire smiled and nodded, they then went down the hallway, it was all too familiar to Starfire and she sighed softly, "Something wrong?" Aqualad asked.

Starfire smiled weakly "I just hope Robin will come to eat with us he is always in the room of evidence." she explained.

"I'm sure he'll come out if you ask."

"I…this is not the first time I have come to get him, I always come and try to get him out of the room of evidence." Starfire explained sadly.

"Your not telling me everything."

"It's just sometimes he will get frustrated with me." she told him.

They arrived at the metal door, and Starfire raised one fist and knocked on the door. She bit her lip, they then heard rustling on the other side of the door and Sam opened it and smiled slightly, "Hey." she greeted.

They two smiled "Hey." Aqualad greeted and Starfire simply said "Greetings."

"Uh dinner's here you hungry?' Aqualad asked.

Sam smiled "yea, oh." she turned, "Robin you coming?"

"In a sec." he murmured hunched over some notes.

Starfire sighed, "I will join you shortly." she murmured to Aqualad and Sam.

Aqualad patted her on the shoulder encouraging her, Sam gave her a questioning look,

"You ok?"

"Yes." Starfire replied and walked into the room.

Sam and Aqualad left as they walked down the hall, he explained what Starfire told him, Sam eyes narrowed, "Remind me to talk to him later."

Aqualad chuckled, "Your not gonna hurt him are you?"

"No just want to talk." she murmured.

Aqualad "Sure." he replied not convinced,

"Shut up." Sam shoved him playfully and they both laughed as they entered the common room.

Meanwhile:

"Robin?"

"Please Starfire I will be down later." Robin told her not taking his eyes away from his notes. They have been through this, now it's like a routine for them.

"Please you must eat Robin."

"I'll eat later." he replied flatly.

Starfire clenched her fists, she took a deep breath to calm herself own, "Very well." she answered back her voice clipped and tight.

Robin turned, this wasn't right, she never gave up that easily, had he pushed too far?

She turned but didn't leave, "We shall save you some of the pizza then." she told him. She then walked out the door, Robin stared after her, she seemed frustrated and…sad.

"_I just need to work I didn't mean to make her feel bad, maybe I should apologize." _he thought. Then thought against it, he didn't want an audience around when he apologized so he'll do it later right now he had to work.

One hour later:

"You can stay here tonight like you said it's a long drive from Jump to Steel City." Cybog suggested.

Bee smiled "Thanks Sparky so where do we sleep."

"Right this way." he gestured to a hallway and he and Bee went to show her, her room.

"And us?" Speedy asked.

"Isn't there some spare rooms, by ours?" Sam asked.

"Yea this way." Raven motioned to the same hallway.

"Well I'm heading for bed night!" Beast Boy called out and ran into his room.

"Did I just see a mountain of clothes?" Aqualad asked, "I was going to ask the same question." Sam spoke up.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Beast Boy isn't the cleanest person."

"Does Beast Boy do the cleaning at all?" Starfire questioned thinking back.

Raven shook her head and snickered a little "Nope, not unless I make him."

The Titans chuckled a bit, "Ok Speedy here's your room." Raven told him.

Speedy nodded, "Night!" he called out and went in.

Raven yawned, "You tired?" Sam asked as if she didn't know.

Raven rolled her eyes, "No I'm bursting with energy, can't you see?" Raven answered back her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sam snorted lightly, "Go to bed, I'll show Aqualad his room."

"You sure?"

"Yea go ahead."

"Thanks." Raven then turned and left after saying good night.

"Starfire you mind waiting in your room for a sec I need to talk to you about something."

Starfire nodded "I will be waiting good night Aqualad."

"Night." he replied back and Starfire left to her room.

The two continued down the hall, "I thought you wanted to talk to Robin?"

"If I do it'll turn out bad I can tell maybe I can help Starfire though she's done a lot for me."

"How so?"

"Well she's the reason I'm even on the team, she managed to persuade the others for me to stay for a bit. Then when they asked me about how I became Slade's apprentice the whole truth came out."

"Slade's apprentice?"

"Yea long story and I really don't feel like sharing right now." Sam whispered.

"Sorry shouldn't have pried." Aqualad apologized realizing that this was getting personal.

"No you were curious you have all the right to be." Sam answered back with a small smile.

They reached a door, "Well here you are."

"Thanks."

Sam smiled "Your welcome, good night." she was about to turn and leave when Aqualad said "Wait."

"Uh I was wondering if maybe next Saturday, if you weren't busy maybe you would want to catch a movie or something?" he asked sheepishly.

Sam was a bit surprised at first but got over it quickly and smiled warmly "I'd like that."

Aqualad smiled back "Cool I'll pick you up at eight then ok?"

Sam nodded, "Ok, good night." she waved slightly and turned and walked down the hall, Aqualad went into his room and collapsed on his bed, _"Robin's gonna kill me, but right now I don't care." _Aqualad thought happily.

In Starfire's room:

"Is something troubling you?" Starfire asked as Sam closed the door.

"No the question is what's wrong with you?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow "Nothing troubles me."

Sam put her hands on her hips, "So your not mad at Robin then."

Starfire tensed a bit, "Maybe." she replied quietly.

Sam sat down on the bed next to her, "Why, what did he do?"

Starfire sighed, "He is always locked up in his room, he never comes out unless there is a mission."

Sam raised an eyebrow "I'm sure your exaggerating he had to come out to eat."

Starfire stayed quiet, "Are you serious?" Sam asked.

Starfire nodded, "Quite serious 'sigh' I was just getting frustrated."

Sam smiled weakly at her, "Talk to him, maybe if you tell him he'll listen." Sam suggested.

Starfire shook her head, "I doubt by me conversing with me he will change his ways."

Sam chuckled lightly, "Just try, it never hurts trust me ok?"

Starfire nodded, "Perhaps tomorrow?' Starfire suggested, they looked at the clock and it read 10 o'clock. Sam giggled "That's a good idea, night Star."

"Have the good night." Starfire replied and waved as she left.

Starfire sighed and prepared her bed to go to sleep, she then heard a knock on the door. Starfire went to the door, "Sam?" she asked as she opened it.

Robin chuckled, "Nope just me."

Starfire gave him a weak smile, "Oh greetings Robin why are you up at this late hour?"

"I uh did I upset you earlier?" he asked.

Starfire was a bit surprised, had she been that obvious, "No why do you ask?"

"Well you sounded angry and uh kind of sad and I wanted to apologize if that's because of me."

Starfire sighed "We have gone over this Robin you are always in your room, and I do worry about you , but you never seem to care.

Robin sighed "But I have to work.

Starfire was getting mad now, "Does working mean you neglect your friends!" she asked.

"Does this mean you do not care about you or any one else!" she shouted.

"You are always in your room, you will rarely come out to eat and if we ask you if you want to do the hanging out you refuse every time! You train hard maybe a bit too hard, it is not healthy to stay in your room or to train all the time!" Starfire shouted.

Robin was shocked he never realized he hurt her so much, "Starfire I-I'm sorry."

Starfire just looked at him, "How do I know you won't do this again? You have always apologized to me, yet you go and do the same things again. "

Robin smiled sadly, "I guess you don't but I will keep my promise this time, I don't mean to hurt you I don't realize what I'm doing." he confessed.

Starfire seemed a bit surprised by his answer and the sincerity in his tone, Starfire smiled warmly, "I just worry about you." she whispered.

Robin smiled at her, "I'll take it easy ok, good night."

"Good night." she gave him a small wave and went into her room.

Robin sighed in relief and walked back to his room, unknown to him that someone was watching the whole time.

* * *

**Yea not my best chapter I had a little writer's block with this but hey the ending was a little cliffy. I had to put in some Rob/Star and Sam/Aqualad in here it's just in my nature. Anyway please review!**


	11. A Mystery to Solve

Writers block sucks . . . .

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen Titans blah, blah, blah**

* * *

The next day, Titans East was leaving Mas and Menos brought their T-ship to bring them home.

They were all on the roof, they all shared their good byes as Mas and Menos zoomed over to Starfire.

"Hola senorita Starfire!" they exclaimed handing her flowers.

Sam giggled "You never told me you had a fan club." she commented.

Mas and Menos looked over at her and hearts filled their eyes, (oh great).

(A/N: I'm gonna type what they say in English I don't know much Spanish)

"Wow this girl is pretty too!" Mas told his brother who nodded his head.

They zoomed from her to Starfire, "We seem to share the same club of fans." Starfire commented.

Sam sweat dropped, "You could say that."

Bee was saying good bye to Cyborg when she looked over at the two and giggled, "Guess they like Sam and Star."

Cyborg looked over at them and laughed, "Oh Robin and Aqualad won't be happy." he replied.

It was true as they said their good byes to each other Aqualad looked over at Sam and he frowned, "What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Aqualad pointed towards the two girls, "Mas and Menos."

Robin turned and grew angry not only were they hitting on Sam they were trying to hit on Starfire.

Aqualad shook his head and walked over to them, he then picked up the twins "Really?" he asked.

Mas and Menos squirmed, "Let go of us!" Menos shouted.

"No." Aqualad stated simply.

"You can understand them?" Starfire asked.

"You pick it up after living with them for so long." he shrugged.

Sam giggled, "Nice.", the three laughed lightly as Mas and Menos just hung around.

Aqualad then let them go and they zoomed over to the ship, Starfire said good bye to Aqualad and went over to Robin.

Sam smiled up at Aqualad, "Well I'll see you next week right?"

He smiled, "Definitely.", Sam smiled and leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before saying good bye and walking over to Starfire.

Aqualad was shocked at first as he touched the spot where she kissed him, then smiled and walked over to his team.

Robin walked forward, "We'll call if we need help ok?"

Bee smiled "Sure call any time." they then shook hands, the team then left.

The team then went downstairs, as soon as they where in the common room Starfire grabbed Sam's hand and ran into the hallway.

"Whoa!" was all Sam managed to say as she was dragged out.

The Titans looked after them confused, Starfire led her down the hall way and squealed.

"Do you have the date with Aqualad?" she asked.

Sam's eyes widened slightly, "How did you-"

"I heard you talking, you and he talk a bit loud."

Sam chuckled, "Nice so is that all you wanted to say?"

"No I wish to help you prepare for this date when will it be?"

"Next weekend." Sam replied.

Starfire opened her mouth to say something when the alarms went off, as the two ran back to the common room Sam thought, _"Saved by the alarm."_

"What's the trouble?" Sam asked as the two ran in the common room.

"The Hive." Robin told them.

"What didn't we send them to jail yesterday!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Where are they?" Raven asked.

"A lab on the other side of town." Robin muttered.

"Titans move!" he added.

The team rushed over to the lab, The Hive was stealing a serum, "Good now let's go before-" a bird-a-rang flew down and hit the floor right in front of Jinx cutting her off.

"Not so fast." Robin called out.

"Think you snot munching Titans can beat us?" Gizmo asked he then got out a controller and pressed a button. His backpack then spewed out four huge robotic legs, he towered over the Titans.

"Comes up with the weirdest lines doesn't he?" Sam asked, Beast Boy and Cyborg just nodded.

"Hold it we got what we need let's go." Jinx commanded she then shot her hands forward, pink hexes flew at the Titans.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted.

They all dodged, Starfire shot towards Jinx throwing a storm of star bolts, Jinx easily flipped out of the way.

Gizmo then jumped in, with a press of a button missiles were thrown at Starfire, she tried to dodge but they followed her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, the missiles were then engulfed in dark energy she threw it back at Gizmo.

Mammoth charged at them, Beast Boy transformed into a hawk and flew over Mammoth then he turned into a hippo. He fell on top of Mammoth and smirked, but then he was lifted off the ground, Mammoth then threw him over to Robin and Cyborg.

Robin flipped out of the way but Cyborg wasn't so lucky, "You can at least transform back into your puny self." Cyborg groaned as he could no longer feel a heavy weight on him. Beast boy smiled sheepishly, "Sorry dude."

Sam flew right at Gizmo and shot some purple beams towards him, Gizmo jumped out of the way. He pressed another and a small blaster popped out of his pack, he then tried to blast Sam.

"How much you got in there?" Sam asked as she dodged another blast.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Gizmo shot back, another blast came towards Sam.

Her eyes glew purple she stuck her hand out the blast stopped right in front of her and she threw it back. The blast hit the blaster, "Crud!", Sam then shot a purple beam at one of his robotic spider legs, the beam sliced through it causing Gizmo to fall to the floor.

Robin and Starfire were dealing with Jinx, she smirked and threw some pink hexes their way. They both dodged, Starfire flew up in the air and shot some star bolts at Jinx, she merely flipped out of the way and spun throwing hexes. Starfire flew back as one in her, Robin then jumped in.

Robin got out his bo-staff and charged and attempted to whack Jinx, she flipped out and kicked it out of his hand. She then tried to punch him, Robin caught her fist, Jinx smirked and flipped her foot collided with Robin's jaw. He stumbled and released her fist, Jinx smirk grew she jumped and kicked Robin away from her.

Suddenly she felt pain on her back side, she turned to see Starfire her eyes neon green and star bolts in hand. Starfire then threw a star beam at her, Jinx jumped out of the way and was about to hex her when she was kicked in the side and she flew into a wall. A serum that was in her pocket flew out, Starfire caught it before it hit the ground.

"They were after this serum." Starfire informed Robin as she gave him the vile.

Robin took it form her, "Cyborg!" he shouted.

The others were done with Mammoth and Gizmo so they ran over to him, "What is this formula for?" he asked.

Cyborg took the vile and dropped a drop of the serum onto his scanner that was on his arm, he waited for a moment before it gave him the result. "It's part of a regeneration formula." Cyborg informed him.

"That means-"

"Slade broke the Hive out of jail to get them to do his dirty work." Robin growled cutting off Beast Boy.

"Dude! I was gonna say that!" Beast Boy whined, Raven glared at him and smacked him on the head.

"Why does he need this?" Sam asked as she lifted Jinx with her powers.

"Let go of me!" Jinx demanded as she squirmed against her hold.

"I don't think so! Tell us why does he need this serum!" Sam shouted her eyes glowing a deep purple her hands beginning to glow brighter.

"I don't know ok! He just demanded we bring it to him in exchange for our freedom!" Jinx answered.

"Sam calm down your emotions are taking control." Raven told her putting a hand on her shoulder.

Sam's eyes lost their purple glow and Jinx fell to the ground, she took a deep breath, then suddenly robots surrounded them.

"What the hell?" Cyborg shouted.

Robin growled, "Titans GO!"

Raven and Sam's eyes glew together they shot beams of their energy, Robin swung his bo-staff, Starfire was next to him shooting star bolts, protecting one another. Cyborg and Beast boy had each other's backs as they were fighting them off.

A robot kicked Cyborg's hand causing him to lose grip on the vile, "They got the serum!" Beast Boy shouted.

As soon as Beast Boy shouted that the robots disappeared as well as the Hive, "Damn they got away." Robin murmured.

"Why would they need a regeneration formula?" Sam asked.

"Don't know but we will find out." with that they left.

A figure watched from over head on the rafters, "They know nothing." he whispered into his communicator.

"Excellent keep it that way." a voice commanded.

"Yes master." he watched the Titans leave but his eyes rested on Sam longer, he had mixed feelings when it came to her but now he felt hatred.

"Watch yourself, traitor." the voice warned before following them.

* * *

**Someone's got a grudge on Sammy! And what is Slade up too, cookies to anyone who finds out! PM me if you think you know what it is! Any who, who do you think this new mysterious figure is? He'll appear more throughout later chapters, only time will reveal his identity. And that time will show up a lot quicker if I get some reviews to motivate me. No but seriously review if you can!**


	12. Preparing for a Date

**Hi! What's up everyone? I know I haven't updated in a while (I don't even consider my last update an update it was so short!). But this one is a little longer longer! Yay! The chapter is boring and it will revolve around Sam and Aqualad's date so yea…..**

**But it is kind of important, the new mystery person is mentioned in this chapter. So enough of my rambling on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

The next few days were either quiet or some petty robberies at the bank, only twice were the labs in Jump robbed. Each robbery was by the same person, Slade and what he stole had something to do with regenerationRobin (true to his word) wouldn't spend all his time in the evidence room (much to the relief of the other Titans) only most of the time.

It was Friday and the Titans were all doing something, Cyborg was working on the T-car, Raven was in her room reading, Robin was in the evidence room, Starfire was in her own room, and Mikey, Sam, and Beast Boy were playing video games in the common room.

Mikey watched as the two raced in Auto racer, turns out Sam likes to play video games, and was a damn good player at that.

"Your done B.B!" Sam shouted as she pressed the buttons and the arrows frantically.

"No way this time I'm beating you!" Beast Boy shouted back he was hopping from cushion to cushion.

"Winner Player 2!" the game announced, Beast Boy scowled and threw his controller to the ground, "Dang it!" he cried.

"Ha! In your face I win!" Sam cried pumping a fist in the air, Mikey laughed as he saw Beast Boy glaring at Sam.

"Best four out of five!"

Sam shrugged, "Why not I can beat your sorry butt all day!" she mocked.

The two restarted the game, Sam's car was blue with two silver stripes, Beast Boys car was green.

Starfire then walked in and saw the two playing, Starfire smiled and shook her head and went over to them.

She had just remembered (something that Sam should have remembered), she was behind the couch and watched amused as the two played their game. Sam was sitting hunched forward her hands on the controller, Beast Boy was on his feet fidgeting and moving, he could never stay still.

Starfire tapped Sam's shoulder, "Um Sam?"

"Huh?" she asked clearly distracted as her eyes were fixed on the giant screen in front of her.

"Do you know what today is?"

"Uh Wednesday?" Sam guessed losing track of time.

This whole week she was either with Starfire, with Robin, with Mikey, or playing video games with Cyborg and Beast Boy (Raven was always independent and Sam respected that).

Starfire giggled, "No it is Friday."

Sam's eyes widened, "What?" she shouted.

"Winner Player 1!" the game announced.

"Ha I win, I win, I win, I win!" Beast boy sang.

He was about to gloat when suddenly Sam grabbed Starfire's hand and flew out of the room, Beast Boy and Mikey watched them go with questioning looks.

Mikey turned to Beast Boy, "Do you know why they-?"

"Your guess is as good as mine dude." Beast Boy answered.

Mikey picked up the discarded controller lying on the couch, "Can you show me how to play?" he asked.

Beast Boy smiled, "Of course now here's what you do-"

Meanwhile in Sam's room:

"I can't believe I lost track of time!" Sam groaned as she flopped down on her bed.

Starfire giggled, "It is alright it is not like it is the day of your date." she tried to console.

"Might as well be." Sam groaned again.

She looked at Starfire, "Will you come with me to the mall to pick out something to wear?" she asked.

Starfire beamed and nodded, "Yes! Let us journey to the mall of shopping! Should we ask our friends if they want to go?"

Sam sat up on her bed, "Uh I don't think Cyborg, Beast Boy, or Mikey would help me prepare for a date, Raven doesn't seem like the shopping type, and I haven't told Robin about the date and I really don't feel like going through one of his lectures."

Starfire smiled, "Ok then let us go then!" she grabbed Sam's hand and flew out the door, they passed Robin.

"Hey where you going?" he called out.

"Mall!" was the simple response he got as the two girls flew down the hallway towards the door.

Robin smiled lightly and shook his head and continued his walk to the common room.

At the mall:

Starfire was looking in store after store, Sam liked to shop she thought it was ok but with Starfire's…uh…enthusiasm she soon grew tired.

Starfire was looking through shirts, Sam was looking at jeans, Starfire sighed, "Nothing seems appropriate for your date."

Sam smiled at her, "You didn't have to help me you know that."

Starfire smiled, "I wish too."

Sam smile grew, _"Why won't Robin ask her out, he better hurry or some other guy might sweep her off her feet." _she thought about what she just thought and almost burst out laughing.

"_Like Starfire could love anyone other then Robin." _she thought as they left the store.

Something caught Sam's eye as they passed a store, curious she went in Starfire right behind her, "You have found something?" she asked.

Sam looked at the clothes in front of her and leafed through it, she smiled as she held the outfit in her hands. She showed it to Starfire who smiled, "Perhaps you should try it on just to be sure." Starfire suggested.

Sam nodded and found an empty changing room, when she came out Starfire smiled, "I believe we have found your clothes." she declared.

The next night:

It was around 7:30 now, the team (excluding Starfire and Sam) were in the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing their precious game station, Raven was reading her book, Robin was watching them play with Mikey.

Robin looked over to Raven, "Have you seen Starfire or Sam?" he asked wondering why they weren't there, it was movie night.

Raven looked up from her book, "In Sam's room." she replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Raven shrugged, even though she knew why, "Ha! In your face you little grass stain I win again!" Cyborg cried, Beast Boy's mouth hung open his controller was now on the floor.

"No fair dude! You cheated you had too!" Beast Boy cried out.

"No way your just a sore loser!" Cyborg shouted back.

Robin groaned and sat up, he went to the kitchen trying to get away from the fight, as he grabbed a glass of water he looked to the door and was surprised to see the two missing girls.

Starfire was looking very proud, Sam looked well very pretty, "You are all set!" Starfire squealed.

Sam smiled sheepishly, "Thanks for the help Star."

Robin raised an eyebrow, Sam was wearing a blue summer dress it reached to about her knees. On her head was a white headband her black hair cascaded down her back, she had silver stud earrings and small silver dew drop pendant, she wore a little make up too. She had a little blush and some lip gloss, she held a small white purse in her hands.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Robin asked.

Sam smiled, "I have a date I want to look my best."

Robin's eyes widened, "A date! Sine when?"

Sam looked slightly annoyed, "Since last week."

Robin's eyes narrowed and he simply said, "Aqualad is dead."

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Hey! You don't have to be so protective of me I'm fine! I can take care of myself!" she shot back.

Robin crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You could have at least told me."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Sure I could have and you would have overreacted like now for instance and find a way to sabotage the date."

Starfire had flew over to the rest of the team as soon as the argument took place, neither wanted to get in between the siblings' fight. They had fought once before (no one knew what it was about) during the week and that argument was pretty ugly. Both were equally stubborn and neither backed down, so the Titans learned from that argument to stay out of it when it comes to Robin and Sam.

They watched the argument go back and forth, "You know this argument is really pointless." Raven sighed.

Cyborg crossed his arms in front of his metallic chest, "Are you going to go tell them that."

Raven rolled her eyes, "I don't want to waste time on a petty argument."

Beast Boy nodded, "I'd hate to get caught in there cross fire too."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, "Why must they fight? Why will Robin not just let Sam go on a date?"

Raven sighed, "Brotherly protection Starfire. He feels he has to protect Sam from anything, that includes dating." she explained.

Starfire nodded, they continued to watch the fight, "You know what! I don't care what you say! I'm going whether you like it or not!" Sam shouted.

The doorbell then rang, Sam smiled, "Got to go see ya!" she called and flew out towards the entrance hall.

Robin glared at her and followed her out the door, Sam sighed, "Robin I appreciate that you care but seriously I'll be fine." she hissed.

Robin rolled his eyes, "Sure you will I just want to be sure he won't hurt you." he rplied back.

Sam groaned, they reached the entrance hall, Sam pushed Robin out of the room, and went to the door, she then opened the door.

Outside was a smiling Aqualad, he was wearing dark blue jeans and a black buttoned up shirt. He was holding a small bouquet of flowers in his hand, "Hey. Wow you look great." he complemented.

Sam blushed, "Thanks you look nice too."

He smiled and held out the flowers, "Here I got these for you.".

Sam smiled and took them, "Thank you their beautiful." he smiled.

"Let me go find a vase you can wait here for a sec if you want I'll only take a minute." she offered, he smiled and nodded "Sure go ahead."

Sam flew out of the room unaware that Robin slipped in the room, Sam went into the common room and found a vase in the cabinet. Starfire beamed, "Oh how sweet Aqualad has given you flowers."

Sam smiled and blushed a little, "Yea it was very nice of him." she replied as she filled the vase with water.

Cyborg and Beast Boy smirked and sang out, "Sam and Aqualad sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Sam glared at them, Raven zapped them quickly with a flick of her hand, "Shut it leave her alone." she hissed at the two boys.

Sam giggled, "Thanks see you guys later." she waved and flew out the door, when she reached the hall she found Aqualad and Robin talking, Aqualad seemed a bit flustered.

"Oh no." Sam groaned.

Sam then, using her telepathy, said to Robin, _"What the hell! Stop interfering!"_

"_Sam come on I' just trying to-"_

"_Trying to ruin my date! Please stop meddling!" _

Sam walked into the room ,"Hey I'm ready." she announced.

Aqualad smiled, seeming happy to get out of the conversation with Robin, "Cool let's go." Sam smiled and nodded but she was still arguing with her brother in her head.

"Be home by eleven at the latest!" Robin called out as they headed for the door.

"Yea sure!" Aqualad called back.

"_Robin seriously stop worrying! Leave me alone!" _Sam continued to argue.

Then Robin shouted something back at her, that almost made her stop dead in her tracks, her fists were clenched as well as her jaw, she looked like she was about to cry. Robin mentally slapped himself, he went way too far, Sam broke off the connection.

She faked a smile when Aqualad asked, "Are you alright?", "Yea I'm fine let's go." she whispered.

She looked back at Robin before she left, anger and sadness swirling in her eyes, like she was saying, "Why would you say that to me?"

When the door clicked shut, he slapped his forehead and shook his head, "Ughhh! I went way too far!" he groaned.

"I'll say." a voice hissed., he turned to see Raven and Starfire.

Raven had heard the argument, being an empath it was easy and she told Starfire the argument.

Starfire glared at him, "Why would you say that to her? You do know she is very sensitive especially when it pertains to that subject!"

Robin looked down, "I don't know." he confessed, the girls shook their heads and left their leader.

Meanwhile up in the rafters of the tower:

The figure glared at the couple walking out of the tower, a scowl on his face and a low growl escaped from his throat.

"_Why not follow them? Technically I'm doing what he commanded and having my own fun." _the figure thought and left the tower in pursuit of the two unsuspecting Titans.

* * *

**And scene! Yea I'll leave it here for now, what did Robin say to Sam that made her so upset? Why is the mystery figure so interested in Sam and the Titans, find out in the next installment of Mystery Girl!**


	13. The Date

**Hi! It's me! I am back and ready to write more chapters! The problem is I know how the ending is supposed to go I just need one or two more filler chapters before the real action starts to kick up. If anyone has ideas I'll be happy to hear it if not well I might just skip to the action stuff, who knows?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Aqualad and Sam were walking through the city hand in hand, they were making conversation, but Sam's mind wandered.

"_How could he say that? He…maybe he's right, is it a mistake? No! I can't let him get to me, I know I like Aqualad I really do, but…"_

Aqualad led her a nice Italian restaurant, here eyes widened in shock, "Wow." she breathed.

The building was pretty big, the windows were big, the building had a soft red paint with a gold paint outlining it, and twinkling lights on the side. There was patio in the front and in the back where some tables were set up.

He smiled, "You like Italian?" he asked.

Sam nodded, they went into the building, it was also very nice it had a nice beige color on the walls. Some paintings were posted, so the walls weren't bare, the tables were a deep mahogany color with white table cloth and silver utensils. They walked up to the front desk, "Good evening may I help you?"

"Reservation under Waters."

The waiter nodded and looked at his computer, "Yes right this way." he said as he grabbed two menus, he led them outside to the back patio it had a look over the bay.

"Here you are sir."

"Thank you." Aqualad sat down and so did Sam, "Do you like it?"

She smiled, "Yea, this is so nice.", it's true they were eating outside, under the twinkling lights of the restaurant and the stars were bright that night.

He smiled, "I'm glad."

"What can I get you this evening?" The waiter asked.

"I'll have a glass of coke." Aqualad said.

"I'll have the same." Sam answered, the waiter nodded and left.

Meanwhile:

Robin walked back into his room, and slammed his forehead against the wall, "I am so dead when she gets home." he murmured.

"You deserve to be." a soft voice called out.

Robin whipped around to see Starfire, he arms were crossed over her chest a soft glare on her face.

He sighed, "I know, I just-"

"Just what Robin, please enlighten me? Why would you go and ruin a nice evening for her and Aqualad?"

Robin sighed, "I-I don't know Star, I know I went out of line I just blurted it out."

Starfire sighed, "I just hope she is ok, but I do not blame her for being sad or upset, I would be too. I just can not believe you would say that to her, you know she is very sensitive with her past. I could see it, the way she reacted when you mentioned Ashton…" she trailed off.

Robin nodded, "Yea, I went too far, I'm sorry."

"It is not me you should be apologizing too." Starfire replied, with that she left his room, Robin watched her go and sighed, _"I'm a terrible brother."_

The figure watched from the roof top, he was outraged, _"That traitor! Not just to me but to…Ughhh got to focus on the mission at hand. Still though, I can do the mission and have fun while I'm at it." _the figure thought with a smirk.

Sam and Aqualad had just ordered and were making conversation again, but Robin's words were echoing through her mind.

"_What about Ashton huh? I thought you loved him! Now you're going out with Aqualad?"_

She couldn't help but feel guilty, she did love Ashton, _"No wait not did I do, wait, I think I do…Ughhh this is confusing, all I know is I like Aqualad…a lot but-"_

"Here you are." the waiter announced putting down the plate of spaghetti and a salad on the table.

Suddenly they could hear people screaming, the two in the windows of the restaurant to see a huge fire in the kitchen.

"_Seriously?"_ they both thought.

Sam's eyes glew purple, "I'll go see If there are people trapped inside."

Aqualad nodded, "I'll take out the fire."

With that said Sam shot off into the restaurant, she had a force field around her so she didn't inhale any smoke.

There was nobody in the dining hall as she could see, the fire had spread to about half the room. The fire was licking at the walls, and engulfed the table and chairs, showing no mercy to objects left behind.

Sam's eyes scanned the room, and she was relieved that no one was in there but she wasn't about to leave just yet, she wanted to make sure no one was left behind.

She saw the fire had started in the kitchen, she busted in and saw the chef in the corner unconscious, she quickly went over to him. She took a deep breath and dropped her force field, she immediately felt the heat and smoke from the fire. She could barley see but she managed and was able to help the chef up. She then flew him out of the restaurant.

Aqualad was controlling the water that was spewing out of a fire hydrant, it rained down on the building dousing the fire.

The fire department had come, but there wasn't much they had to do with the fire just about gone thanks to Aqualad.

"Thank you two so much, we can always count on you Titans." the head Chief said.

"It's no problem at all." Aqualad said with a forced smile, _"Dinner's ruined, maybe a walk in the park could make up for it." _he thought.

They left the scene and walked down the street, "Well uh I'm sorry that dinner was ruined." Aqualad apologized.

Sam smiled at him, "It's not your fault, just a freak accident." she assured him.

He smiled, "Maybe we can take a walk in the park? He suggested.

Sam nodded, "I would like that."

The figure watched his work from above another rooftop, setting the place on fire was easy with just a flick of the wrist. He smirked at their annoyed faces when they saw the fire, he saw how Sam shot off into the restaurant.

Aqualad sighed and go to work, the figure could see the worry in his eyes, he rolled his eyes, _"She can take care of herself, trust me I know." _the figure thought.

He watched the scene unfold, he decided to follow them as they left, so he was now leaping on rooftops trying to listen in on their conversation. He growled as Aqualad suggested they walk in the park, of course Sam agreed.

"_What now, what can I do?"_ an idea came to him, it was risk but maybe it could play out well. He had to stay hidden but it would be worth it especially if Robin saw even a glimpse of him.

The figure nodded and left with a nasty smirk on his face, he had to get back to HQ to perform the plan (not to mention run it by his master).

Sam and Aqualad walked through the park talking, joking, or laughing, "Did he really do that?" Sam asked.

"Who Speedy? Pshhh of course it's something he would do." Aqualad confirmed with a chuckle, Sam giggled.

"Bee must have been mad."

"Mad? That's putting it mildly, when she got back and saw the place wrecked she just about exploded." Aqualad explained.

"Hahaha, he probably had it coming." Sam added with a giggle.

"Yea poor dude had extra training and chores for a month, Bee can be really strict sometimes but she's a great leader."

Sam nodded, "She seems nice."

"So do you like it here so far?" Aqualad asked.

Sam smiled, "Yea it's nice, the Titans really care about me, and it's nice to be back with Robin. You know it's weird when I was staying at the tower the first night I felt like I knew him the whole time. Even though I was taken when I was a baby I still remember him, I think he had that same feeling." she told him.

"You were taken as a baby?"

Sam's eyes widened, "Did I say that?"

Aqualad nodded still stunned, Sam sighed, "Yes I was, I was only two when he took me away from my family." Sam explained.

"I don't want to get into that right now."

"I understand, I didn't mean to press-"

Sam smiled weakly, "It's not your fault I would probably freak out too if someone told me that."

He nodded, she then took his hand in hers, he seemed surprised by the sudden action but gladly accepted it as he intertwined their fingers.

Suddenly they heard an explosion in the distance, "Seriously?" they questioned at the same time.

Sam's communicator then rang in her purse, she let go of Aqualad's hand and took it out and opened it, Robin's face then appeared on screen. "Sorry to interrupt, but there's a break in at Wayne Industries' research lab we need your help."

Sam sighed, "We'll be right there." she confirmed.

"Ok Robin out." with that his face disappeared, she shut it and looked over to Aqualad, "The team needs me." she told him quietly.

"Well then I'm coming with you, price to pay to be a superhero." Sam giggled and took his hand again.

"Hold on." she instructed, he nodded, she then hovered in the air, her eyes glew purple and she then flew up into the air taking Aqualad with her. Obviously she didn't have super human strength (like Starfire) so she had to use her powers to help her.

She flew them over to the lab and found a huge hole on the top of the research lab, she immediately flew into it to find the team already there.

"Aqualad? Good we might need the help." Robin said as they entered the room.

"Hello to you too." Aqualad replied.

"We don't have time, we have to go." Raven urged, the team nodded and ran ahead.

When they got into the main lab room, they saw robots just about everywhere, there was a dark figure in the center of the room gripping the serum, "Aaaa the Teen Titans I was wondering when you'd get here?"

Robin scowled and took out his bo-staff, "Titans GO!"

The figure smirked, "Attack!" he commanded and the robots all charged forward.

The Titans were locked in battle, as they defeated the robots more and more came seemingly out of nowhere.

"We're getting now where fast we need a plan!" Sam shouted as she blasted three more robots.

"Agreed but what can we do?" Starfire asked as she shot her star bolts at the robots.

"Teamwork! Pair up with someone now!" Robin ordered.

Aqualad smirked he raised his hands and pipes came up from underground, he then sent a wave of it crashing down on the robots.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were next, B.B transformed into a stegosaurus, Cyborg jumped on top of him. Cyborg blasted the robots with his sonic cannon while Beast Boy charged at them running the over.

Starfire and Raven flew up into the air, Starfire shot her star beam, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted and sent a dark beam of her own. The two energies intertwined, they crashed into robots, the beam would go straight through them.

While those five were keeping the robots busy Sam and Robin was tracking down the figure, he slipped out of the room after Robin suggested they use teamwork.

The figure ran down the hallway but was stopped when Sam flew right in front of him, her arms crossed her eyes glowing purple. He turned to run the other way but Robin stood in his path his bo-staff in his hands.

"Give up there's no where for you to run." Sam hissed.

The figure smirked, "You think so?" with that he got a grappling hook out of his belt and shot it upwards, it crashed into the ceiling making a hole, he was then pulled up, "until next time Titans." he called out.

As he was pulled up a bit of moonlight peeked through the cracks Sam could make out the S insignia.

Her eyes narrowed, "Slade works fast." she growled.

Robin scowled, "Come on let's get back with the others." she nodded and flew ahead, she was still upset with what he said, can you blame her?

When they got back into the lab they saw the team standing in the middle of the room, they had just finished beating all the robots.

"He got away, apparently Slade has a new apprentice." Robin informed them.

"Already? Dude works fast." Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What do you mean already?" Aqualad asked.

"Will you believe me if I told you I was Slade's former apprentice?" Sam asked with a sheepish smile.

Her response, Aqualad's jaw dropped, "What?"

"Yea kind of figured that would be your reaction." Sam murmured.

"Come on let's head back to the tower we can explain everything there." Cyborg suggested.

The team nodded, Starfire, Raven, and Sam flew to the tower, the boys took the T-car home. On their way home Sam sighed, "I am sorry this night had not turned out the way you expected." Starfire apologized as she flew next to her.

"It's not your fault, I should have expected it to go downhill anyway." Sam mumbled.

When they got back to the tower, the guys thought it best if they explain everything to Aqualad seeing as they didn't want Sam to break down again. After their story Aqualad asked to go see her, Robin had no choice but to accept.

Aqualad walked to Sam's room, he knocked the door and knocked it lightly, "Sam?" he asked.

He heard rustling and then footsteps, Sam opened the door, she was still wearing her dress.

"They told you?" she asked.

He nodded, "Everything?" she asked.

"Just about, I'm sorry no one should have to go through that, no one should."

Sam sighed and smiled sadly, "It's hard but I have a feeling things will get better, look where I am now."

He chuckled, "That's good you look on the bright side of things.

Sam smiled, "Yea."

It was silent for a moment, Aqualad rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm sorry tonight didn't turn out…great."

Sam gave him a smile, "It's ok, if I remember correctly someone told me that's the price of being a superhero."

He chuckled and she giggled, they then looked into each others eyes, crystal blue met a deep black. Aqualad, hesitantly, leaned in Sam leaned in as well, the gap began to dwindle with every passing second and just as their lips was about to brush against each others…Robin came in.

"OK! Well thanks for everything, we'll see you later, ok yea." Robin exclaimed as he pushed Aqualad down the hall. Sam blushed I embarrassment and in anger, _"He has the nerve to-!" _she glared at her brother.

She ran over to her window, it was facing the side of the tower, she stuck her head out the window and looked to her left, from their she could see Robin biding Aqualad good night. When the door closed, she heard him sigh, "That could have gone better." he moaned.

"_It was fine I had a great time, maybe we can do it again sometime?" _Sam asked through her telepathy.

"_What Sam? How did you-?"_

"_I can kind of go into people's mind, like Raven and also like Raven I don't do it often." _she assured him.

"_Ok good, uh yea maybe we can go out again sometime, when crime let's up."_

She giggled and agreed they both agreed to keep in touch and with that he left, she sighed and closed the window. She flopped down on her bed and thought about all that went down that night. She was broken out of her trance by a knock on her door frame, she hadn't realized that she forgot to close the door.

She glared at the person standing in the doorway, "What do you want?" she asked.

Robin sighed and walked in her room, "I want to apologize."

"For what? For embarrassing me in front of Aqualad by practically pushing him out of the tower, or for what you said earlier when I was leaving?" she asked fiercely.

Robin winced, "Uh both?"

Sam closed her eyes and shook her head, "Empty apology, I'm not accepting it."

Robin chuckled weakly, "Yea that was lame, but seriously I am sorry Sam I didn't mean to say that, I just got carried away."

Sam looked down, "It hurts you know that right? Why did you have to bring him into this!" she asked her eyes began to shimmer with unshed tears.

He walked over to her, sat down on the bed, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I was way out of line, I didn't mean to snap that at you, I'm just too stubborn you should now that." he tried to make a joke.

It worked she chuckled, "I know trust me."

"and what about the apology for what happened just a few minutes ago?"

"Well that you can't blame me for, it was brotherly instinct no way was he going to kiss you especially on the first date." she rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Your too protective of me."

Robin grinned, "That's the point, I'm only looking out for you, making up for the time before."

"Don't bring up the past your going to ruin the moment." Sam whined smacking him with a pillow.

Robin laughed, "Ok, ok, now go to bed it's late."

Sam groaned, "Your way too overprotective!" she groaned.

Robin grabbed a pillow and smacked her, "Bed now!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "Then get out I have to change!'

"Don't have to tell me twice." with that he left, Sam giggled and changed out of her dress and into her pj's.

She climbed into bed, sleep soon took over her as she fell asleep with a smile on her face. A figure watched her from overhead, _"Enjoy this time with your teammates while you still can." _he warned, with that he snuck out of her room then the tower to give a progress report.

**And done! Yay finally! Ok who here hates writers block more then anything 'raises hand', yea kind of random but that's the kind of person I am. You can ask PGSMaddict96 (not only a friend in fanfiction but in real life too!)**

**I want to give special thanks to Light versus Dark, thanks for the nice review! Until next time, please review!**


	14. The Ransom

**You know what? Screw filler chapters time for some drama and action, so now I present to you the next chapter of Mystery Girl!**

**Warning: Short chapter (swear next on will be longer!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans 'sigh'**

**

* * *

**

It was a week and it had all been quiet, well for the occasional bank robberies and petty robberies either at the bank or the museums.

This caused Robin to worry, what if Slade has finished with his plan, is the city in danger, what if he's to late, what's he going to do? To many what if's flooded his mind, Starfire has tried to calm him down it's worked to some degrees if it wasn't for her he probably would've exploded.

It was a Saturday now, Beast boy, Cyborg, and Mikey were playing the game station, Raven was reading a novel, Starfire and Sam were talking, Robin was in the evidence room.

Suddenly the game was shut off and there was a transmission trying to come through, "Dude what the hell!" Beast Boy whined.

Raven looked up from her book, Starfire and Sam looked up from their conversation, "Who's calling?" Sam asked.

Cyborg got up and went to the computer, he typed some things he then found his answer. He sighed and turned to Sam, "It's Slade." he answered.

Sam growled and said to Mikey softly but firmly, "Wait in your room Mikey."

"But-"

"No buts, just go please."

Mikey, reluctantly, obliged and walked out of the common room, Sam took a deep breath, "Someone should go get Robin." Raven suggested.

The four looked at Starfire, she sighed, "I shall fetch him."

Starfire walked out of the room she walked down the hallway, _"Why must I retrieve Robin? Surely the others can, I…I do not wish to be yelled at." _she thought.

She reached the door, she took a deep breath and raised a fist and knocked on the door, "Robin may I speak to you?" she asked.

A grunt was heard and then the sound of footsteps, the door swished open showing Robin, "What is it Star?"

"Uh there is a transmission in the common room." she started.

"Yea and?" he asked starting to get impatient.

"The others wished you to come because it is… 'gulp' from Slade."

Robin's eyes widened he quickly ran down the hall towards the common room, "_At least he did not yell at me."_ she thought but she was still worried about him as she flew down the hallway.

Robin burst in the room, "What's going on?"

Sam glared at the screen, "Slade." she hissed.

"Put him through." Robin commanded, Cyborg nodded and he pressed a couple buttons.

Slade's face popped up on the screen, "Good afternoon Titans."

"Yea, yea it's a good afternoon, what do you want dude? We were in the middle of a game." Beast Boy whined.

Sam smacked him on the head, Raven did the same thing telling him to shut up if he knows what's good for him.

"What do you want Slade?" Sam demanded to know.

The Titans (except Robin) cringed at the anger in her voice, she sounded so furious like she would rip him to shreds of she had the chance…they had to make sure she didn't have that chance. Robin noticed the anger his sister's tone but felt it was only natural after what he put through to her…well Robin wanted him dead or alive.

"Is that not what you have been trying to figure out?" Slade chuckled.

"I should have known you would not figure out what I'm planning." he mocked.

Sam's eyes were starting to glow purple, Robin's fists were clenched, Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, Raven put a hand on her shoulder, this calmed them if only a little.

"It seems I have something you want, but you have something I want."

"What are you talking about?' Robin asked harshly.

Slade shook his head, "Temper, temper Robin it can be dangerous weakness, I should know we are both very much alike." he mocked.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "I am nothing you!" he shouted.

Slade waved it off, "Nevertheless, Samantha? You do remember these people don't you?"

He moved to the side, behind him they were two tables two people were strapped to each table.

One seemed to be a women with curly brown hair that went past her shoulder, she had her eyes closed and her head down. She had a ripped dirty red t-shirt and ripped dirty pajama pants.

Another was a man, he had light brown hair, he was wearing a faded blue t-shirt, it was dirty and ripped as were his black shorts.

Sam gasped and tears stung her eyes, "W-what how I-I thought you-"

"Killed them? No they are very much alive and if you want it to stay that way you will give me what I want."

"Sam who are they?" Raven asked.

Sam looked down, "They are the two that took me in, John and Mary Wilson." she whispered.

The Titans all looked surprised, "What!" Robin shouted.

"What do you want Slade, you hurt them or so help me I will-"

"Easy dear, you have quite a temper just like your leader." Slade teased.

"What do you want?" Cyborg asked harshly.

"I believe you possess Zinothium (sp?)" Slade started.

Robin looked down shame clear on his expression but anger also emanating from him, "What makes you think we have Zinothium?" Raven hissed.

"I do not forget things easily dear, I remember how Robin used to be Red X, his suit was powered by Zinothium." Slade explained.

"Like we would ever give you-"

Slade gestured to the two behind him, "I don't think you want to take that chance." Slade told him cutting off Beast Boy.

"I want it delivered at the old mine outside of the city, I expect Samantha to come, alone." Slade continued.

"No way! We are not sending Sam alone!" Robin shouted.

"Robin." he turned to Sam.

She was looking down she looked up her crystal blue eyes held a swirl of emotions, sadness, anger, rage, a little happiness, and uncertainty.

She turned to look at Slade a cold glare on her face, if looks could kill Slade would have been long gone.

"I'll do it, I expect them to be with you and unharmed or the deal is off!" she hissed.

Slade smirked under his mask, "Of course tomorrow at eight dear, don't be late."

With that Slade's face disappeared from the screen, it was quiet for a moment until, "Why would you agree to this!" Robin shouted.

"Well what was I supposed to do!" Sam shot back.

"Think it over first, come up with a plan! It's obviously a trap he wants you to come alone for a reason!"

"Don't you think I know that, I can take care of myself!" Sam shouted back.

"No way you aren't going alone!"

"I have to! If you come with me he won't hesitate to kill them, I won't let them die because of me not again! If this is the only way I can save them then so be it!" Sam screamed back.

"No way! I am not going to lose you again, I just found you I refuse for you to go alone!" Robin shouted.

"You don't have a say in this matter, I am going you can't stop me!" Sam shouted back.

"I will! I am ordering you to stay here I refuse to let him hurt you more then he already has! I'm trying to look out for you I can't stand to see you in pain I don't care what you say I'm going whether you like it or not!"

Sam took a deep breath her eyes closed, when she opened them tears clouded her vision, "Richard let me go. Please they mean so much to me I won't let them get hurt because of me. I failed to protect them before I refuse to make the same mistakes, if there a way to save them I will take it in a heartbeat. This is not just for me for Mikey too, with Bridgette…and Ashton…gone he has no one, I'm not his real family just a friend. Richard please I'm begging you, I have to go." Sam pleaded.

Starfire walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her hugging her, Sam smiled weakly at Starfire before turning her pleading gaze towards Robin.

Robin sighed, "Sam I-I don't know, I don't want you to go alone no way am I losing you again."

"Maybe she doesn't have to." Raven spoke up.

The group looked over at her, "Maybe if we're hidden Slade won't notice us."

"I am not sure Raven knowing Slade he most likely will post his robots around the area to make sure we are not there with Sam." Starfire piped.

"Then we'd have to be pretty far from her so his robots won't detect us. Cyborg commented.

"But then what's the point of going if she's in trouble we'll be to far to help to help her in time." Beast Boy argued.

Sam snapped her fingers, "I have a plan."

"Ok so here's what we're going to do…" Sam started as they huddled together.

* * *

**Ta-da! Yea short as heck but I feel it should stop here, The next chapter will be better time. The next chapter will be the showdown (maybe we'll find out Slade's plan). Anyway please review! Your reviews motivates me to update quicker so until next time Bye!**


	15. The Showdown

**Time for a showdown**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

It was 7:40 p.m. the next day, Sam was now flying to the old abandoned mine, the Zinothium clutched safely in her hands. She was feeling so many different emotions at once, anger, sadness, anxiety, and some happiness.

Could you really blame her for being a little happy? The two people who took her in and raised her as if she were their own was alive! She couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips, she wanted to see them she couldn't wait, the sooner they were out of Slade's clutches the better.

She took a quick glance around and found a flash of red, purple, and yellow fly by, she smiled softly.

After explaining her plan they realized they might need help so they called Titans East for back up, Starfire and Bumble Bee were assigned to stay the closest to the mine (much to Aqualad's and Robin's arguments).

She had an ear piece in her left ear to receive orders from Robin just in case, the Titans were positioned farther from the mine then Robin liked so he wanted to take precautions.

She had told Mikey to stay home she hadn't explained the situation she wanted it to be a surprise, she can't imagine the joy the little eight year would feel.

"_If only Bridgette and Ashton were alive too, the whole family would be back together."_ she thought sadly, she could feel tears sting her eyes as she thought of them.

"Sam you ready?" Robin's voice came through the ear piece.

"Yea I'm ready, be prepared I sense he's not alone." Sam replied back.

"I sense the same thing, I have a feeling we're in for a big fight." Raven's voice cut in.

"We shall be prepared for anything." Starfire piped up through her communicator.

"Si estamos listos!" Mas and Menos piped up as well.

"No way we're letting you get hurt!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Heck no he lays a finger on you we jump him faster then you can blink." Aqualad confirmed.

"The mine's coming into view I don't see him yet." Sam informed them.

"It's a little early he probably won't come out until exactly eight." Cyborg replied.

"Cyborg's right just wait until he shows up he will." Robin agreed.

"Right I'll check in later, I'll leave the mike on so you can hear everything I can hear." Sam informed them as she landed in the middle of the mine (think of that mine from Aftershock part 1 when Robin and Starfire were fighting Cinderblock).

She glanced around but no sign of Slade but she had a feeling she was being watched, she gripped the Zinothium as if someone would take it (some one probably would).

"It's eight is he there?" Beast Boy asked.

"No why isn't he-"

"Hello Samantha." a voice called out.

"Never mind." Sam whispered low enough for Slade not to hear.

He was across the mine, his hands were behind his back and he stood up tall, Sam's eyes scanned the area, "Where are they?" she shouted.

Slade shook her head, "You should give a proper greeting before demanding things Samantha that was quite rude."

"Fine hi whatever, I got the Zinothium where are they!" Sam shouted obviously impatient.

"Very impatient indeed just like your leader." Slade continued.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "Don't bring him into this he has nothing to do with this exchange just give them to me and I give you the Zinothium."

"Very well." with a snap of his finger four robots came in, they brought out two tables that were standing upright each one held a person.

"They aren't hurt?" Sam asked.

"No just like we agreed, now give me the Zinothium." Slade demanded.

"Can't I at least know why you need it?' Sam asked one eyebrow raised.

Slade chuckled, "Do you really think I'll tell you? Just give me the Zinothium, girl and these two will be returned to you."

Sam walked forward her silver flats stabbing the ground with every step she took towards Slade. A cold glare was fixated on her face, her heart was racing she was worried he might pull something.

She was a bout a foot away from him as she stretched out her hand the Zinothium belt in it.

Slade smirked under his mask as he snatched it and gave it to a robot, "Now release them!" Sam commanded.

Slade shook his head, "You are very naïve why would you trust me?" he asked as he snapped his fingers.

Chains came up from the ground and locked her feet to it, two robots came from behind her and put glowing handcuffs on her. Sam's eyes widened, "Why aren't I surprised this was a trap?" she growled.

"Why would you come if you knew it was a trap?' Slade asked teasingly.

"Because I'm prepared." Sam answered with a smirk.

Suddenly Slade was shocked, or should I say stung, by Bumble Bee, Starfire sent some star bolts down destroying the robots on either side of Sam.

Robin then appeared and freed Sam from her restraints, Slade growled and started to run for the closest exit. A stream of water was in his way, Aqualad and Speedy were by the exit.

Slade's eyes widened as he looked around, he saw Raven and Beast Boy on the left side of the mine, Cyborg and Bumble Bee on the right, across the mine was another exit but it was blocked by Mas and Menos.

Sam walked forward, "Told you I was prepared." she said with a smirk her eyes glowing purple her hands held purple orbs of energy.

Slade smirked, "As was I." with a snap of his fingers Cinderblock emerged from the ground, Plasmius also appeared, then Overload came out as well.

The three all roared ready for battle, the Titans were a little taken aback by this, they were sure they had the element of surprise.

"Attack!" Slade ordered.

Not only were the monsters there but robots suddenly appeared as Slade commanded them to attack.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled as he took out his bo-staff.

Raven and Beast Boy were the first to react, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, several iron bars around the mine were engulfed with dark energy she then threw them at the robots. Beast Boy transformed into a rhino and charged at several robots.

Mas and Menos combined hands, "Mas y Menos si podemos!" they shouted.

They then ran towards some robots and began to run around them a small tornado began to form the robots were sucked in and when the two stopped they were flung at Cinderblock.

Bumble Bee and Cyborg sprung into action Cyborg took out his sonic cannon and began to blast Plasmius. Bee flew ahead and started to sting Plasmius too causing him to become furious, he began to spew goo out everywhere.

Speedy shot some arrows at Overload, Aqualad sent over a wave of water which weakened him. Overload roared in anger and pain and shot out some electric bolts at the two. They jumped out of the way and ran towards the action, Starfire joined them going over to Cinderblock instead of Overload.

Slade was standing before Sam and Robin, "Well if it isn't two of my former apprentice I would love to stay and chat but I've got things to do." with that Slade threw down some smoke balls.

"Your not getting away that easily!" Sam shouted she jammed her hands forward a psychic force pushed the smoke away and pushed Slade against the wall of the mine.

"Give it up Slade." Robin said.

"It's over." Sam agreed.

Slade brushed dirt of his shoulder, "On the contrary things have only just begun." with that he charged forward attempting to punch Sam, Robin intercepted however as he smack Slade in the chest with his bo-staff.

Slade did a back flip and landed on the ground, "Not bad Robin but it will take more then that to defeat me." he then took out his own bo-staff.

Sam and Robin took a fighting stance, "Bring it." Sam hissed.

With that Sam sent a purple beam over his way, Slade jumped up and was coming down over Sam he slammed his staff down Sam flew out of the way the staff hit the ground.

Robin then took this opportunity to kick Slade in the side, Slade staggered back before flipping over Robin and sweeping his feet underneath Robin's causing him to fall.

Sam had already landed so she ran ahead she flipped over Slade and landed a round house kick in his chest but Slade caught her foot. Sam's eyes widened and he threw her back into the rocky wall she groaned in pain as she tried to get up.

Enraged Robin stood up and tried to jab Slade with a couple punches, "Nobody hurts my sister!" he shouted.

Slade was shocked by this, Robin took this opportunity to land a right hook in Slade's face and a round house kick in his chest. Slade flew back but quickly flipped and regained his footing.

"Sister?" Slade questioned as he brushed some dust off his armor.

"Yea don't you see the resemblance?" Sam asked as she landed next to Robin her eyes glowing purple.

She didn't give him time to answer as she threw a purple beam at him, Slade jumped out of the way. Slade then pulled out some small explosives and threw them down by the two.

They jumped out of the way Sam was about to fly towards him when she was blasted in the side by a rock.

She fell hard her impact made a small crater in the ground, she moaned and slowly got up she put a hand on her head. She opened her eyes to see Cinderblock being distracted by Starfire.

Aqualad suddenly appeared and helped her up, "You ok?" he asked.

Sam smiled weakly and nodded, I'll have a headache in the morning but I'll live." she joked.

Aqualad smiled at her, Robin was then slammed into the wall next to Sam, "Need help?" Sam offered.

Robin rolled his eyes, "What makes you say that?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam smiled and rolled her eyes, "Let's do this!" with that she hovered in the air and shot off, Aqualad smiled and rode on a wave of water which we directed into Overload who screeched in pain.

"Aqualad! Take the water from the ocean and let it rain on him!" Speedy suggested as he shot some more arrows.

Aqualad nodded, "Ok!" with that he raised his arms and water spewed out of the ocean he then directed the water over Overload as Speedy distracted him.

He then let it rain it down on Overload, Overload screamed in pain as it shrunk soon it was a chip on the rocky floor. Speedy and Aqualad grinned, "Now let's go help the others." Speedy suggested, Aqualad nodded and they spilt up Speedy when to help Bee and Cyborg and Aqualad went to help Starfire.

Raven, Mas and Menos, and Beast Boy were dealing with the robots, Raven would lift them with her magic and throw them. Sometimes she would help the others by throwing them at the monsters or lifting metal bars and smacking into the monsters.

Beast Boy would switch from rhino, to a gorilla, to a bull, to a elephant and the cycle kept going with those four animals. He seemed to prefer the gorilla as he could pick up the robots and swing them around like a club.

Mas and Menos would be able to punch or kick the robots or whip up those small tornados like they did before.

Bee and Cyborg were struggling with Plasmius until some glowing yellow arrows sunk into Plasmius and exploded. Plasmius screeched in pain and turned to see Speedy with his bow a smrk on his face.

"Guys need some help?" he asked.

Bee and Cyborg smiled, "Alright let's get this going!" Cyborg shouted and blasted Plasmius with his sonic cannon. It hit dead on but Plasmius wasn't about to give up it opened his mouth and shot out acid.

"Watch it that's acid!" Cyborg cried out to Speedy and Bumble Bee.

Bumble Bee shrunk down and flew out of range, since Plasmius couldn't see her she was able to sneak up behind him. She grew to her normal size and shot her stingers at him, Plasmius whipped around and almost smacked Bee away when arrows shot into him and exploded.

Then a sonic cannon was added to the frenzy Plasmius couldn't defend himself from all these attacks though he tried. He got to his knees and saw a metal bar lying before him, he grabbed it with as much strength as he could muster and flung it at Bee.

She narrowly dodged but was smacked by Plasmius, he then grabbed the metal bar and smacked Cyborg with it, he flew back into the wall. Speedy kept shooting his arrows, Plasmius was getting tired but he still shot out goo at Speedy.

Speedy jumped out of the way, Cyborg peeled himself off the wall and Bee recovered from her attack. They then looked at each other and nodded, they had to do the same thing again if they want to take down Plasmius. That's just what they did, Plasmius was weakening it screamed in pain as it got to its knees.

Soon all he was, was a pile of goo a bald skinny man wearing what looked like a Speedo (A/N: It's true it looks something like that!)

They smiled and went to go help Aqualad and Starfire with Cinderblock, Speedy went to help Raven, Beast Boy, and Mas and Menos.

Turns out Starfire and Aqualad didn't need much help, Starfire was throwing star bolts at him and he tried to deflect it. Then a wave of water hit him, causing Cinderblock to roar in anger and pain.

Starfire turned and smiled when she saw Aqualad riding a wave of water, "Where is Speedy?"

"With Bee and Cyborg come one we have to finish Cinderblock off if we want to help Sam and Robin." Aqualad said as he saw Cinderblock charge forward.

Starfire shot off a star beam at Cinderblock, that slowed him down only a little he just continued to surge forward and smacked Starfire away. She fell to the ground she got up though wincing in pain. Aqualad then sent a stream of water towards him, Cinderblock managed to dodge, a steel brace was on the floor so he grabbed it and knocked Aqualad right off the wave.

He fell to the ground with a thud, he slowly got up and rubbed his head, "Now I know how Sam feels." he groaned.

Starfire flew up and kicked Cinderblock, considering her alien strength that was a strong kick, so strong that Cinderblock flew back into the rocky walls of the mine.

Aqualad watched with wide eyes, _"Note to self never make Starfire angry."_ he thought before getting back into the action.

He raised his arms huge pillars of water erupted from the ocean he then dumped them on Cinderblock drenching him. Cinderblock was distracted so Starfire grabbed the steel brace he had used before and smacked him hard. While he was down she bent the metal onto him and restrained Cinderblock.

They exchanged smiles as they saw their restraints work, Cinderblock wasn't going anywhere.

The team came over to them, Raven, Beast Boy , and Mas and Menos had finished with the robots.

**Meanwhile:**

Sam shot a purple beam at Slade and Robin shot his explosives they both made a clean hit.

He winced and was beginning to get tired but he refused to give up, he had so much planned there was no way the Titans would foil his plans.

He took out a blaster and tried to shoot them, Sam put up her purple transparent shield to protect them. Robin threw his explosives over the shield, Slade jumped out of the way and was met with a star bolt in his side, he flew back into the wall.

The two looked over to see their team standing before them, "Need some help?" Beast Boy asked with a sly smile.

Sam and Robin smirked, "Titans Together!" Robin shouted.

With that Mas and Menos ran around Slade really fast causing a small tornado to form, Slade was taken into it. They stopped and he was flung over to Bee and Cyborg, they smirked bee shot forward a huge electric sting with her stingers and Cyborg shot out a powerful sonic blast.

He was then thrown to Beast Boy who was now a gorilla and he punched him over to Speedy and Raven.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted she then shot off a powerful dark beam as Speedy shot four exploding arrows at once this caused Slade to fly over to Starfire and Aqualad.

Aqualad sent a huge pillar of water shooting out at Slade, Starfire put all energy into her star beam. She sent a bright blast of neon green energy at Slade he flew back into the wall with a loud thud. He groaned he didn't know how much more he could take, he could feel his consciousness slipping but he tried to grip onto it.

He glanced up and his eyes widened as he saw Sam and Robin running towards him. They both jumped up and did a flip in the air they then kicked in his chest, with that last attack it was too much for Slade as he blacked out.

He fell to the ground, Robin and Sam were breathing heavily there battle with Slade took a lot out of them. Soon they heard their team cheer, they turned to see them talking happily Starfire was so happy she couldn't seem to land she did a flip in the air and came to Robin's side.

"We have defeated Slade!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

Robin blushed lightly before letting that fact sink in, he then broke out into a grin and hugged her back.

Sam smiled and felt two arms wrap around her waist, "He won't be bothering you any more." a voice whispered into her ear.

Sam smiled and turned to see Aqualad she hugged him, "Finally." she whispered back.

"Sam."

Aqualad and Sam turned to see Robin, he gestured to the two figures standing behind him. Sam took one glance at them and smiled tears coming to her eyes, "Sammy?" a women asked coming forward.

"Mary?" Sam asked as she took a step closer.

The women smiled sadly you can see she was trying to hold in her tears, "Mama!" Sam shouted and ran to her and hugged her.

Mary smiled and hugged her back, John smiled as he saw his wife let a few tears out.

Sam pulled away and saw John, "Papa." she whispered and hugged him to.

"It's good to see you're alright Sam." he whispered.

Sam pulled away, "I-I'm so sorry I never-"

Mary put up a hand to stop her form speaking, "It's not your fault Sam don't blame yourself."

Sam smiled, "I-I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" John asked.

Sam turned to Robin and gestured him to come over he obliged, "I found my brother." she told them as she gave him a side-hug.

Mary gasped and John's eyes widened, "What?"

Robin looked over at Sam she nodded, he then turned to them, "My name's Richard Grayson it's great to meet the people who have taken such greta care of my sister. I know she can be a handful."

Sam smacked him, "Shut up!"

Robin chuckled, "But really thank you so much."

Mary smiled, "It was our pleasure."

"Maybe we should head back to the tower I'm sure someone will be very happy to see you." Sam suggested.

They nodded and walked over to the Titans, Aqualad smiled, "Everything ok?" he asked.

Sam smiled, "Yea everything's great." she replied lacing their hands together.

They didn't forget the villains of course, Robin took Slade into custody as the team took the three monsters in. They soon made their way to the tower to surprise a little boy…

* * *

**Ok I had to re-write the fight scene several times and I still don't feel it was good enough! This is the best I can do though 'sigh' I'm sorry if that totally sucked.**

**The story's not over not yet anyway, I'm working on the next chapter might be the last one not sure yet. I'll try to post the next chapter soon if I have time so until next time please review!**


	16. An Invitation

**Hi! I'm sorry I haven't updated in while! I've been working on A Titan Christmas. I'm also sorry if this chapter seemed rushed but I had to get this done. Unfortunately this will be the second to last chapter so enjoy.**

**Warning: If your a guy skip this chapter mostly girl stuff in this one**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

As soon as they were home they saw Mikey waiting for them, "Awesome your home!" he cried running to Sam and hugging her.

Sam smiled, "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up earlier I needed a drink of water and saw that no one was home." Mikey replied.

Sam smiled weakly, "Sorry about that we just had some work to do."

Mikey nodded, "With Slade right?"

Sam sighed, "Yes with Slade but know everything's fine." she smiled.

Robin came up behind her, "There are two people who want to see you Mikey." he informed the little boy.

"Who?"

Robin and Sam smiled and moved to the side as Mary and John came forward, "Mommy! Daddy!" with that Mikey ran forward and enveloped them in a hug.

The Titans smiled at the scene before them, "I'm sorry to intrude but I really should check to make sure you're ok." Cyborg stepped in.

The family, reluctantly, parted and Mary and John were taken to the medical wing of the Tower.

"Mikey go to bed you can talk with them in the morning." Sam told the young boy.

"But 'yawn' I'm not tired." Mikey insisted.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Bed." she ordered pointing to the hall, Mikey walked away grumbling.

"Perhaps we should all go to bed." Starfire suggested.

The others agreed, Titans east went into the rooms they stayed in last time, they Titans we're all exhausted.

Robin and Sam walked down to their rooms together, "You ok?" Robin asked.

Sam smiled, "I'm fine, great actually." she replied.

Robin smiled back, "I'm glad." there was a question that was gnawing at him in the back of his head but he didn't say anything.

Sam waved at Robin as they reached her door and entered, Robin smiled back and continued to walk ahead.

As he entered his own room the question was still eating at him, "_With them back will she go back and live with them?" _he wondered.

He thought about the two to three weeks he had spent time with her, it was nice having her around and the team all liked her. He didn't want her to go these few weeks were the only times he had ever spent with her. He didn't want Sam to disappear from his life, not again.

He sighed as he got changed and laid down in bed, he would have to ask her, that's a conversation he was dreading.

The next day was quiet but happy, as soon as Mikey woke up he changed, gulped down breakfast and ran to the infirmary.

Sam didn't visit, not yet anyway she knew the family needed to spend some time together.

So now all the Titans were gathered in the common room, Raven reading on the side couch, Speedy and Beast Boy on the couch playing a video game, Mas and Menos were sleeping in, Sam talking to Aqualad, Cyborg and Bumble Bee were also talking, and Starfire talking to Robin.

Then a transmission was trying to come through on the screen, "Oh what now!" Beast Boy grumbled.

Robin looked over at the screen, his conversation with Starfire forgotten he walked over to the computer and typed a few things.

"It's…the mayor?" Robin read aloud.

"Well put him on screen." Speedy urged.

Robin nodded and let the transmission play through, on the screen came a man in his mid 40's, he had black hair some gray hairs visible but not much, he was wearing a black suit.

"Hello Titans very nice to see you again." the mayor greeted cheerfully.

"Hello Mayor Johnson." Robin greeted with a nod (A/N: idk I couldn't think of a name)

"What may we do for you today?" Starfire asked coming forward next to Robin.

The mayor smiled, "I was informed you caught Jump City's top criminal last night."

Robin smiled and nodded, "Well that's wonderful news! Knowing Slade is behind bars is a great relief I can't thank your team enough."

"It was nothing." Beast Boy boasted leaning back on the couch.

Sam, Aqualad, Bumble Bee, and Cyborg shot him a questioning look before something slapped Beast Boy from the back of his head. "Ow!" he turned to see Raven standing behind him looking up at the screen as if she did nothing.

"Yes well we would like to thank you somehow." the mayor continued.

"That's not necessary." Cyborg spoke up this time.

"Oh but I insist! I plan to throw a ball in your honor!" he insisted.

"A ball?" Raven muttered under her breath, "Sounds fun." she added sarcastically a couple Titans agreed with her.

"Again I don't think that's necessary we were just doing our job." Robin shot back politely.

The mayor shook his head, "I am sorry but I won't take no for an answer."

The team exchanged glances, "Very well if you insist we shall attend this ball." Starfire told the mayor.

The mayor Johnson beamed, "Wonderful the event will take place on Thursday night formal of course I will see you then." with that the screen went dark.

Raven sighed, Why did you agree?" she asked the two in front of the screen.

"Like he said he wouldn't take no for an answer." Robin answered.

"Also does it not seem rude to decline this invitation even if we do not wish to attend." Starfire added.

"She has a point." Bumble Bee spoke up.

"Well then your team can come with us." Cyborg offered.

"Wait what! How come we have to go?" Speedy asked.

"You helped us catch Slade so why shouldn't you go?" Sam pointed out.

"Yea but-"

Cyborg looked over at Bee and gave her a pleading look, Bee sighed, "We're going end of discussion." she said cutting off Speedy.

"But Bee-"

Sam looked over at Aqualad and gave him the same look as Cyborg was giving to Bee, that shut him up, "Fine." he said with a sigh.

"Your outnumbered on this one you have to go." Robin concluded.

Speedy leaned back on the couch, "That's so not fair."

"Nevertheless we're all going." Raven sighed.

"When did he say the ball was?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thursday." Robin answered calmly

"Thursday!" Bumble Bee, Sam, and Starfire shouted.

The guys (and Raven) covered their ears at their shouting, "Yes! What's the big deal?" Beast Boy shouted after recovering from the ear ache.

"The big deal is we need to prepare." Bumble Bee answered back.

"Agreed! Come we must journey to the mall of shopping!" with that declaration the three girls flew out of the room.

Raven sighed in relief, "They forgot me."

Starfire then zoomed back into the room grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her out, "Hey!" was all Raven managed to shout as she was being dragged to the mall.

The guys watched them go, confusion written on their faces before turning to look at each other, they then shrugged and started to do their own thing.

At the mall:

Sam and Bumble Bee were leafing through one rack of dresses, while Starfire leafed through another, Raven was standing to the side looking defiant.

"I can't believe you guys dragged me down here." she hissed.

"Oh come on Rae you need to pick out a dress too." Sam told her as she held up a dark blue dress with thin straps.

"Yea don't you want to look good for the ball?" Bee asked her as she was fingering beige dress.

"I could care less." Raven answered with an irritated sigh.

"I'm sure if you come in a nice dress Beast Boy would notice you." Sam said slyly.

"Whatever." Raven put her hood over head trying to conceal her blush.

Starfire giggled, "Come please Raven just try please." she pleaded.

"I'm not good at this kind of stuff." Raven admitted.

"So we'll help you." Sam said with a shrug.

"Fine but no bright colors." Raven told them glaring at the pink dress Starfire was now holding.

Starfire smiled sheepishly and put it back on the rack, "Hey what about this?" Bee suggested holding up a blood red dress with one strap that goes over your right shoulder.

Raven examined it, "No I don't think so."

"This?" Sam suggested holding up a deep purple dress with thin straps.

"No." Raven sad with a sigh.

"Oh! How about this Raven?" Starfire asked holding one up.

Raven glanced at it and was surprised to see Starfire holding a dress that looked pretty good, "That looks great Rae you have to try it on." Bee told her grabbing the dress from Star and thrusting it into Raven's hand.

"I don't know."

"Come on Raven what could it hurt?" Bee asked.

"My pride."

"Just go in damn it won't kill you." Sam said hands on her hips.

Raven sighed and gave in she found an unoccupied dressing room and went in, she took off her cloak and leotard and put on the dress, she examined herself in the mirror, _"Wow it actually looks good."_ she thought. She looked one way and turned, she liked the dress and she was kind of irritated that she does.

"Raven! Are you ready?" Starfire called through the door.

"Yea I guess." with that she came out and the girls smiled, "You look great Raven!" Sam gushed.

"Definitely." Bee agreed.

"Oh wonderful! Now we must locate a dress for the rest of us." Starfire exclaimed.

"Actually I found something for Bee, come here." Sam said gesturing to the rack.

Sam leafed through the dresses before finding it, "Here." After showing her the dress Bee immediately tried it on, everyone agreed it looked good.

"Cy will definitely like it." Sam commented smirking at Bee's blushing face, Starfire giggled and Raven smirked.

"Ok now for Sam's dress." Bee stated after changing back.

"Oh uh I'm not sure what to-"

"Here I found this try it on." Raven said throwing a dress in her hand.

"Did you even look at the dress you picked out for me?" Sam questioned.

"Just try it on I want to get out of here." Raven commanded.

With a shrug she entered the dressing room and put on the dress, she then came out, "Raven! I love it!" Sam gushed.

Starfire gasped, "It is very nice."

Bee nodded, "Aqualad will love this." she said getting back at Sam giggling as she saw Sam blush.

"Ok now Starfire's dress." Sam said after she changed back.

Starfire smiled and rushed back to the racks, she grabbed a dress and tried it on, it was a red dress with thin straps on it, she caem out.

"You look nice Star but I'm not sure." Sam commented.

"Yea try another." Bee suggested.

With that they tried some more dresses but the girls weren't satisfied with any of the ones Star tried.

She sighed sadly, "Why can I not find a nice dress." she asked.

Sam put a hand on her shoulder, "It's ok Star."

Starfire looked down, "I wish to look nice for the ball I truly do but-"

"Starfire, Robin will like you in a whatever dress you go in." Raven sighed irritated, she had been hanging back making positive comments about any dress she tried on. Raven just wanted to go home, she didn't like shopping she found it boring and pointless.

Starfire blushed, "I uh-"

Sam smiled, "Don't worry about it we cant give up."

"Right we have all day let's go!" Bee exclaimed.

"Oh joy." Raven muttered under her breath.

With that the girls spent the rest of the day shopping, much to Raven's protests, they were looking forward to the ball and couldn't wait for Thursday.

* * *

**Yay! Done! I'm sorry if this was boring but the next chapter is the ball! I'm looking forward to that I've always wanted to write a chapter (or one-shot) about a fancy party. Everything is falling into place! Yay! So until next time see ya!**


	17. The Ball

**Hello! Merry Christmas Eve! I know I updated yesterday but hey this was already written in my notebook so all I had to do was type it down. So yay! Here's the last chapter of Mystery Girl.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Soon enough it was Thursday and the girls were kind of excited (Raven wasn't but come on she's Raven). They were ready that is until Robin said, "We have to get ready at City Hall."

"What why?" Sam asked Robin.

He shrugged, "He wants us there at five so we won't have enough time to change."

"Don't argue let's just go." Speedy mumbled as he walked to the T-car, the girls sighed and took off into the air.

"I can't believe this." Raven muttered as she flew to City Hall dress tucked in her hands.

"Why can we not prepare at the Tower?" Starfire asked.

"You think I know?" Sam asked her.

"Whatever let's just do what we're told, gives us a chance to shock the boys." Bumble Bee said with a sly grin, they also smirked at the thought.

(A/N: Ok I'm not going to explain how they get ready I'm going to go to the party now we're, the boys are waiting for the girls)

"Announcing Robin, Cyborg, Speedy, Aqualad, and Beast Boy!" the announcer called from the foot of the grand stair case.

The room was huge, the walls were beige and had some paintings hung up, there was a huge chandelier in the center of the room. The dance floor was huge and was wooden, there was a band playing on the stage at the other end of the room, there was also a small stereo to play while the band rested. The stairwell was a cream color and was made or marble, Beast Boy whistled lowly, "This is fancy." he muttered as the boys walked down the staircase.

"Yea sure is." Speedy agreed.

Robin looked around then looked at his watch, he was wearing a tuxedo with a red tie, the boys were all wearing tuxedos (except Cyborg but that's a given) except they had different color ties. Aqualad's was blue, Beast Boy's was green, and Speedy's was black, Cyborg was wearing a black bow tie.

"Ok now where are the girls?" Aqualad asked.

"Announcing Miss Bumble Bee!" the announcer called.

She came forward and was wearing a brown dress with one strap over her right shoulder. Her dress clung to her and flared at the bottom, her dress was floor length, she also had some brown heels as well.. She left her hair as is, she had on lipstick , eye shadow, and mascara.

Cyborg gaped at her until Speedy elbowed him, "Here she comes man."

Cyborg cleared his throat as Bee came down the star case and headed for them.

"Hey guys." she greeted.

"Hey Bee uh you look great." Cyborg greeted, sheepishly rubbing the back his neck. Bee smiled a small blush on her cheeks, "Thanks Sparky."

"Where are the others?" Aqualad asked.

"Getting ready I think Raven's almost ready." Bee answered.

"Announcing Miss Raven!"

The Titans turned their attention to the large marble stair case, Beast Boy's eyes widened. Raven was wearing a halter v-neck black dress, it clutched onto Raven's torso, showing off her curves, the further down you get the looser it was until it fanned out at her feet. She wore black heels with it, her hair was a little wavy, she had on a little mascara and a hint of blush, some clear lip-gloss on her lips. Beast Boy stared his mouth slightly agape.

"Uh Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked as he waved a hand in front of his best friend's face.

"Dude jaw up here she comes." Aqualad murmured.

Beast Boy straightened up and took a deep breath, "Uh h-hey Raven." he stammered.

Raven smiled lightly a light blush on her gray cheeks, "Hey…everyone." she added.

"Where are the other?" Robin asked.

"Now announcing Miss Sam!" the caller announced.

"Coming down now." Raven answered as they turned to see Sam at the top of the grand staircase.

Aqualad's eyes widened, "Wow." he mumbled.

Sam was wearing a cream strapless dress a dark blue satin ribbon around her torso, her black hair cascaded down her back in wavy curls. She was wearing cream low heel shoes as well, she wore her mother's necklace around her neck, she had on some blush a little eye shadow some lip-gloss and a smidge of mascara.

"Eyes up Aqualad." Robin hissed as he elbowed him in the ribs.

Aqualad just straightened up as Sam came down the stairs and towards them, "Hey you look amazing." Aqualad greeted her.

Sam blushed, "Thanks you look great too."

"Sam have you seen Starfire?" Robin asked.

A sly smile was playing on her lips as she turned to her brother, "Yea she'll be down-"

"Announcing Miss Starfire!"

"Now." Sam finished.

Robin turned his eyes widened his jaw fell open slightly, a light blush on his cheeks.

Starfire was looking down at the crowd shyly, she had on a strapless lavender dress it had a heart shape on the top and it showed off her developing curves well. The dress had a slit to the lower part of her knee, she also had on some white gloves that reached to the lower part of her elbows, and had a pair of lavender low heels.. Her red hair was wavy as it tumbled down her back, she had on stud earrings as well. She had on a little eye shadow and lip-gloss a little blush on her cheeks.

"Took a while but we finally found the right dress for her." Sam informed Robin.

Robin was like a fish, his mouth opening and closing trying to produce words but failing, miserably.

"Uh Robin I suggest straightening up because here she comes." Bee suggested crossing her arms in front of her chest a smirk playing on her lips.

Starfire was indeed walking towards them, a slight blush visible on her face as she glanced at Robin.

"Hello friends." she greeted shyly.

Aqualad, discreetly, elbowed Robin, "Oh uh hi Star." he stammered.

Starfire smiled at him warmly, Robin's heart skipped a beat and he returned the smile, ignoring some snickers.

With that the ball started, "I would like to welcome you all!" the mayor announced on the stage.

"We are here today to honor the Teen Titans!"

The crowd cheered as a spotlight hit them instantly, "Well that's a way to get attention." Raven muttered as she lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the bright light.

Robin smiled weakly, "Just stand there and act like your enjoying yourself and we'll get through this night." he mumbled back as he waved lightly.

"Easier said then done dude." Beast Boy muttered back.

"Come on let's get out dance at least." Cyborg suggested.

"Not a bad idea." Aqualad agreed.

With that some of the Titans paired off, Cyborg and Bumble Bee went to the dance floor as did Aqualad and Sam. Speedy began to wander around, Beast Boy and Raven went over to a table, Starfire began to wander around too, Robin was watching her from a table next to Raven and Beast Boy.

During the night some Titans were pulled from what they were doing and had to the press, the mayor, or some citizens. They just grinned and (tried to) bear it, that is until some one asked Starfire to dance and she agreed.

Robin's eye narrowed as he watched them slow dance to a song, "Hey." he jumped at the voice.

"Sorry." Sam apologized and sat down next to him.

Robin just nodded his eyes still fixated on the dance floor, Sam followed his gaze, "His name's Mark." she said.

Robin gave her a questioning look, Sam shrugged, "Mayor's son he's been watching Starfire for a while as well as Raven and me and Bee." she said.

Robin's jaw clenched, "What?' he asked his voice clipped and tight.

Sam shrugged, "If you were with her he wouldn't have come on to her."

Robin blushed lightly, "What makes you think I want to be by Starfire."

"You kidding me right? Must I list the reason why because we'll be here all night."

Robin glared at her, "So what?"

"What do you mean so what? Ask her to dance."

"Why aren't you out on the dance floor with Aqualad?" Robin asked trying to change the subject.

Sam scowled and leaned back into her chair, "The mayor's daughter whisked him away she was looking for you but found him."

Robin snickered lightly but stopped when he received a glare from Sam, "Not funny."

"Kind of is, poor guy."

Sam sighed, "Just go ask her to dance it won't hurt."

Robin stood his ground, "Robin, I know you care about her much more then you let on what's the harm? Besides what if she feels the same way you feel?"

Sam knew more then she let on, Starfire had confessed to her Bee, and Raven that she likes Robin…a lot.

Robin looked down, "Think about it ok? And have fun too your too uptight." Sam added before getting up and walking away.

"She's right you know."

Robin jumped, "Sorry."

"Why is everyone trying to scare me today?" Robin huffed.

Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Robin you know Sam's right, you and Starfire obviously like each other why not take a chance?"

Robin sighed, "I don't know Raven."

"Just try Robin we're all here to support you and Star take a chance, what are you scared?" Raven asked.

"I'm not afraid of anything." Robin shot back.

Raven smiled slyly knowing she hit a nerve, "Prove it then ask her to dance." with that Raven stood up and motioned for him to follow her, with a sigh Robin stood up.

The Titans were al gathered by the side of the ballroom, "What time is it?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg as Raven and Robin came closer.

"Eight." Cyborg answered.

Beast Boy's jaw dropped, "We've only been here for two hours! It feels like a lifetime." he groaned.

"I agree." Speedy added.

"It's not so bad." Bee piped up.

"Yea come on guys." Aqualad chimed in.

Raven and Robin joined the group, "What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy and Speedy are doing the complaining of the ball." Starfire answered.

"Like it or not we have to be here so just suck it up." Raven sighed hand on her hips.

A soft melody began to play, Aqualad turned to Sam, "Can I have this dance?"

Sam smiled "Of course." they then went to the dance floor.

Cyborg turned to Bee and extended a hand, "Bee care to dance?", she smiled, "Sure Sparky." they then followed Sam and Aqualad to the dance floor.

Beast Boy turned to raven fiddling with his fingers, "Uh Raven would y-you like to dance?" he stammered.

Raven was shocked by the invitation but smiled lightly, "Sure." she whispered a slight pink on her cheeks.

Speedy looked over his shoulder before whispering, "Same guy coming to ask Star to dance."

Robin turned to see it was true that Mark guy was heading for Starfire so he intercepted he then held his hand out and asked, "Hey Star would you like to dance?"

"_What are you doing? She won't wanna dance with me!"_ he thought.

Starfire smiled shyly a blush adorning her cheeks, "I-I would love to Robin." she answered taking his hand.

Robin smiled and whisked her away to the dance floor, Mark glaring at him.

**What if I told you**

**It was all meant to be**

**Would you believe me?**

**Would you agree?**

Robin and Starfire were on the dance floor, he put a hand on her hand and was about to raise the other to clasp her hand as they did before (Date with Destiny at the end they slow danced). That is until Starfire slid her arms around his neck, a blush adorned Robin's cheeks as he placed his other hand o her hip, wrapping his arms around her small frame pulling her closer. They then began to sway, the music wrapping around them like a blanket.

**It's almost that feeling**

**That we've met before**

**So tell that you don't**

**Think I'm crazy**

**And tell me love has**

**Come here and now**

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Oohh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for**

**A moment like this!**

Robin stared into Starfire's emerald eyes getting lost in their beauty, Starfire was gazing into his mask. Everything around them seemed to disappear around them, they were only aware of the other.

Robin loved her eyes to him that was one of her best physical features, he could see any emotion in them. Starfire was looking into his mask, he had refused to take it off, she hated yet loved that mask.

He always hid his eyes, but it seems he doesn't just hide his eyes behind the mask, he hides his feelings too. He hid behind it and has for some time now, she guessed it was ever since the death of his parents that was why he was hiding. She was more then willing to find him again.

She also loved his mask, it was apart of him that she has grown to love. It gives him an air of mystery, a broken boy waiting for someone to heal him. She wanted him to let her in, she wanted to help and heal any wounds or scars that lingered from his troubled past.

**Everything changes but**

**Beauty remains**

**Something so tender**

**I can't explain**

**Ohh well I may be dreaming**

**But till I awake**

**Can't we make this dream last forever**

**And I cherish all the love that we shared**

**A moment like thisSome people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

Without thinking Starfire rested her head on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck. Robin's heart rate increased, it was pounding in his ears he was sure he was blushing up a storm right about now. But he didn't care, having her so close felt so…good and…right.

Robin smiled and leaned his head against hers, Starfire smiled and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He felt her smile against his neck and that sent shivers down his spine especially when her lips would brush his neck every now and then.

**Could this be the greatest love of all**

**I wanna know that you will**

**Catch me when I fall**

**So let me tell you this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment…. like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

**Some people search forever**

**For that one special kiss**

**Ohh I can't believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

Starfire lifted her head lightly off of Robin's shoulder, this caused Robin to lift his head off of Starfire's.

She didn't completely take her head away it just wasn't on his shoulder anymore. Robin was watching her curiously but an affectionate smile was on his face, her eyes seemed to be filled with happiness, content, and…love.

Her lip were slightly parted, her eyes were half lidded, Robin was the same way his mask was small because his eyes were beginning to close. He leaned down towards her, Starfire's eyes fluttered shut, they both knew what was happening and neither wanted to stop it.

**Oooooooh like this**

**Oooohhhhhh I can't believe**

**It's happening to me,**

**Some people wait a lifetime**

**For a moment like this**

Oooo Like thisAs the song ended Robin and Starfire stayed where they were, Starfire could fell his hot breath on her lips. Robin could almost feel the softness of her lips they were close, the gap dwindling with every second. There lips were just about to brush against each others.

BANG! BOOM!BANG!

The room was covered din smoke, people were running around in panic screaming.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted.

"Sam!" Aqualad shouted.

* * *

**Psyche! That wasn't the last chapter! Pffff we still have some more to cover. Anywho what happened to Robin and Sam? Is Slade back? Stay tuned to read the next installment of Mystery Girl! Please review and have a very Merry Christmas!**


	18. Resurrection and Fall of a Friend

**Uh Hi guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while I was kind of busy with Titan Christmas and Titans Meet the Gaang. I hope you guys like this chapter though I worked hard on it! It will start an hour before that explosion at the ball, we start with Slade so please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

An hour ago:

Slade sat in his cell cursing the Titans for stopping him, "I should have been more prepared." he hissed.

He was away from the other prisoners cell, with only a very small window he was in a cell near the back corner of the prison. Slade stood up and began to pace trying think of an escape route, that's when he heard an alarm.

Slade smirked, "I had almost forgotten my fall back plan." he said with a small cackle.

"Freeze!" a guard shouted at the mysterious figure.

The figure looked up and chuckled he then charged forward, the guards shot their blasters, the figure merely dodged them. The figure then flipped over the guards and threw smoke bombs down. Smoke erupted from these bombs causing the guards temporary blindness as the figure ran down the hall.

"Hurry!" he heard some guards shout.

The figure ran ahead and down a hallway, he then barged into a stairwell and he ran down it.

"What is he after?" one shouted as they chased the figure.

"What's down here?" one guard questioned.

Another guard realized what was happening, "Hurry before he reaches Slade!" he shouted.

The figure burst through some doors and locked it, Slade peered through the small glass window in the cell's metal doors.

The figure walked forward and picked the lock, Slade was soon free, "Very good apprentice you have done well. Is everything ready?"

The apprentice nodded, "Yes sir everything is set."

Slade smirked, "Excellent we are ready to begin."

"And the Titans?"

Slade chuckled, "Bring them to me." he commanded.

The apprentice smirked, "Yes sir."

With that the apprentice grabbed an explosive from his belt and threw it at the wall, it exploded on contact freeing them.

"I believe while we're here we may free the others." Slade said as they walked out of the prison.

Now:

Sam groaned and opened her eyes to see that she was in the air, she blinked and realized she was in Cinderblock's grip! She gasped and heard a groan next to her, she looked to her right and saw Robin in Cinderblock's other fist.

Sam's eyes immediately began to glow silver, soon she and Robin were engulfed in a silver light and they transported out of Cinderblock's hold. They landed beside the Titans in the center of the room, "Are you alright?" Aqualad asked rushing over to her, Starfire ran over to Robin.

Sam smiled weakly, "Yea I'll be fine." she replied.

Robin smiled at Starfire as she helped him, "Thanks."

"Guys! In case you haven't noticed we have to focus on Cinderblock!" Speedy called to them as he whipped out his bow and arrow.

"Right." with that Robin ripped off his tux and was in his uniform, the other guys did the same (Like Date with Destiny).

Sam's eyes began to glow silver, Raven's began to glow white, in a flash of light they were in the uniforms they soon did the same to Starfire and Bumble Bee.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted as he whipped out his bo-staff.

As soon as he shouted that, Overload and Plasmius crashed through the wall on either side of Cinderblock.

Cinderblock then moved to the side revealing a person walking towards them, he wasn't visible due to the dust still swirling around.

Not wasting any time Speedy shot forward some arrows, Starfire shot some star bolts, Cyborg shot his sonic cannon, and Sam shot a purple beam.

The figure jumped up and dodged them he flipped in the air, over Cinderblock and landed gracefully.

His head was down but then looked up and smirked, he was now clearly visible in the light of the ball room (or what's left of the ballroom).

Sam gasped her hand flew up to her mouth, she stepped back and stumbled causing her to fall, tears were in her eyes as she recognized the person.

The apprentice smirked, "Remember me?" he asked with a chuckle.

The Titans recognized him too, they looked over at Sam who was still staring at him in disbelief. "B-But how?" she stammered.

The apprentice shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Who is he?" Aqualad asked his frightened girlfriend.

"A-Ashton." she whispered as tears leaked down.

"Who's Ashton?" Speedy asked, Bee and Aqualad shrugged.

Ashton smirked, "That won't matter in a few seconds." with that he jammed his hands forward a stream of fire erupting from his palms.

"Titans move!" Robin shouted.

Everyone dodged, Sam just barley moved in time, she fell to the floor, she couldn't get over the shock. Ashton had calmly made his way over to her and was hovering over her.

She looked up into his evergreen eyes she saw hatred in those eyes she used to love. , "Not happy to see me Sammy?" Ashton asked with an evil smirk a fire ball in his hand.

"A-Ashton w-why?" she asked.

Ashton rolled his eyes, "You're such baby." he sighed and was about to send a stream of fire at her when water burst out in front of him. It was like a wall between him and Sam, Aqualad walked right through it, "Don't you touch her." he hissed.

"Or what?" Ashton asked his eyes narrowing, remembering Aqualad.

Aqualad pushed his hands forward causing the wall of water to throw itself onto Ashton, he punched the air causing fire to stream out, evaporating some of the water to go harmlessly pass him.

"Who do you think you are to go near her like that?" Aqualad demanded as he sent a stream of water at Ashton.

"Is that any of your damn business!" Ashton shouted as he sent three fireballs at Aqualad. A black shield came up in front of Aqualad, then a green bull charged at Ashton and rammed him into a wall, then a flurry of arrows and star bolts pelted him.

The attacks stopped coming and the Titans watched to see if he was down, no such luck he was just standing there.

"You Titans are pathetic, how you managed to put my master in jail I'll never know but that doesn't matter now."

Robin's eyes narrowed, "You didn't." he hissed.

Ashton smirked, "I did, his plan is about to take affect there is no way you can stop us now."

"Why tell us this!" Starfire shouted.

"I figure you'll want to attempt to stop him, if you try your downfall will be definite."

"He lost me." Beast Boy said confused.

Raven sighed, "Of course he did."

"See ya Titans I don't want to be late." with that Ashton ran away, the three monsters seemed to have disappeared as well.

Robin's hands were clenched at his sides, his masked eyes narrowed, "We have to stop him."

"Robin it's obviously a trap are you are you want to-"

"Yes. We have to stop him before its too late." he answered cutting off Bumble Bee.

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, "Robin."

He looked over at her, she looked into his masked eyes before glancing at Sam, she was still down on the floor.

Robin's eyes widened, "Oh crap Sam." he then ran over to her.

Sam was on her knees now, conflicted, "Are you alright?" Robin asked his sister.

Sam looked up at him, "I-I don't understand." she whispered more tears escaping her.

Robin sighed, "I don't either but you do realize-"

Sam covered her ears, "Don't say it." she pleaded.

"We have to take him down Sam you know that." Robin sighed.

Tears kept falling one crystal one after another, "I'm sorry Sam."

"I just don't get it." she told him. "That's not Ashton, that can't be, he never acts like that, plus he was-"

"Apparently not, people change Sam sometimes for better and sometimes for worse." Robin told him.

Sam nodded "Your right."

Robin stood up and offered his hand to her, Sam took it and stood up, she wiped her tears. "We have to go after him."

Sam nodded, "I…I understand." she conceded.

Robin nodded and turned back to the other Titans, "We have to find him, Raven and Sam see if you can find him anywhere in the city." Robin ordered.

Sam and Raven nodded they then closed their eyes, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted her mantra. Sam and Raven's eyes began to glow with their energy as they searched for any sign of Ashton.

Raven gasped as she found out where he was, Sam was confused as to why he was there.

"We found him." Sam informed the team.

"Where?" Cyborg asked.

Raven looked at her team with sad eyes, "Terra." she whispered.

The Titans gasped (except Titans East and Sam), "Terra?" Starfire asked to make sure she heard correctly

"It makes sense now. The regeneration formulas he's going to try and bring her back!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"But why?" Starfire asked.

"To use her again. We have to get down there and fast," Robin ordered.

With that the girls took off into the air, the guys piled into the car, Robin went on his R-cycle.

Sam and Beast Boy were quiet throughout the ride, after explaining to Sam and Titans East who Terra was they understood why Beast boy was so quiet. Deciding it was for the best, Cyborg and Beast Boy explained to the Titans East boys who Ashton was.

They had left that out when telling Aqualad about Sam's past for obvious reasons, Raven had explained to Bee about both subjects. Starfire had to explain to who Terra was to Sam.

They were all shocked at this new information and had no idea how to deal with this. They made it to Slade's old lair, they all began to walk through it, Sam and Aqualad was near the back.

He seemed unusually quiet, "Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

Aqualad looked over at her, "Why didn't you tell me who Ashton was?" he asked.

Sam was taken aback, "W-What?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated.

Sam looked down, "I…I" she couldn't talk she didn't even know herself.

"So what am I the rebound or something?' Aqualad questioned.

Sam's head snapped up, "What of course not!"

"Sure seems like it." Aqualad said with a snort.

"Your kidding right! I like you a lot ok! What makes you think I was using you to get over him?" Sam asked.

"Well this situation makes it seem that way."

Sam couldn't believe this, "I can't believe you! I would never do something like that! I thought you knew me better then that evidently I was wrong!" Sam shouted and walked faster, getting further away from Aqualad.

Bumble Bee who had heard the argument stopped, she put a hand on Sam's shoulder but Sam continued to walk a cold glare on her face. Bumble Bee looked over at Aqualad and glared at him, "Good job." she said sarcastically before she continued ahead.

Did he regret yelling at Sam? Did he feel bad for making her feel bad. The answer is yes, he didn't know why he lost his temper but he just did. He, he just didn't know how to take this, that his girlfriend used to love to the enemy. He didn't even know if she still loved him, maybe that's what got him, the thought, the slight possibility that she still loves Ashton hurt him and he didn't know why.

They had reached the cavern that held Terra, it was bigger then they remembered. All of a sudden they were surrounded by Slade's robots, a huge monster then roared in anger ready to fight.

Everyone gasped, Robin sneered and hissed, "Ternion."

The creature known as Ternion stepped forward, the monster was a fuse of Cinderblock, Plasmius, and Overload. Then the Hive jumped out from the corners of the room, smirking at the Titans

"Aaaaa the Teen Titans I was wondering when you would get here." a voice called out.

"Slade." Robin hissed out.

Slade stepped out of the shadows, "Surprised to see me?" he teased.

"Not really dude, your pretty persistant-ow!" Beast Boy was cut off as Raven elbowed him in the side.

Slade smirked under his mask, "There is no escape Titans, you are trapped with no way of getting out."

"We don't have any intention of letting you go." a voice called to them, a figure stepped out of the darkness revealing Ashton.

"Any last words Titans?" Slade asked.

Robin took out his bo-staff, "Titans GO!" he shouted.

The Titans then charged forward, "Attack!" Slade commanded he then turned and walked away ready to begin his plan.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin dealt with Ternion, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumble Bee dealt with the Hive, Speedy and Aqualad dealt with the robots, leaving Sam with Ashton.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted a black swirl of energy shot out at Ternion.

Ternion screeched and shot a mixture of goo and electricity through the swirl of energy dissolving it, "Raven watch out!" Robin shouted.

Raven dodged, just barley but was then whacked in the side by Ternion's huge arm. She flew threw the air before crashing to the ground, Starfire then shot a storm of star bolts at Ternion not showing any mercy.

Ternion raised it's arms to protect himself, he then shot out a bolt of lighting, it hit Starfire dead on and she fell.

Robin caught her before she hit the ground, "Starfire! Are you ok?" he asked.

Starfire opened her eyes slowly, "I-I am fine Robin."

He sighed in relief before glaring at Ternion, "Come on."

With that the two got up, Robin shot forward his freeze disks freezing the ground, this caused Ternion to slip and fall. Starfire then shot down a star beam as Robin threw down some explosives.

Soon a black beam of energy was added, the two looked to see Raven helping them, they were glad to see she was alright.

Jinx flipped and kicked Beast boy in the chest causing him to fly back into the rocky walls of the cavern. Jinx was then blasted with a jolt of electricity by Bumble Bee.

Jinx scowled at Bumble Bee who was smirking at her, Jinx then shot some hexes forward at her, Bumble Bee flew out of the way Jinx then flipped and spun in the air shooting her hexes out and it hit Bumble Bee, Jinx giggled as she landed but then she flew into the rocky walls of the cavern, Cyborg had shot her with his sonic cannon, Jinx was out for the count.

Suddenly Cyborg was flying into the walls of the cavern he groaned to see Mammoth locked in combat with Bumble Bee.

Gizmo then flew down towards him firing some rockets from his pack, acting quickly Cyborg jumped out of the way. Beast Boy then jumped in front of Gizmo he then transformed into a T-rex and opened his mouth. Well Gizmo couldn't stop himself and flew right into Beast Boy's mouth, where he shook his head and whipped him out of his mouth. Gizmo flew into the rocky walls, his backpack cushioning his fall.

"Thanks B!" Cyborg called out, Beast Boy transformed back into himself and nodded.

Speedy shot three arrows at oncoming robots, Aqualad sent a wave crashing down on at least fifteen of them.

Speedy flipped over one and landed a roundhouse kick into it's head casuing the robot to collide with another and explode.

Aqualad jumped out of the way as a robot tried to punch him, he then punched the robot causing it to fly back into a wall.

The robots number seemed to dwindle slightly but there was still a lot more, "Slade needs to get out more!" Speedy called as he took out four more.

"Tell me about it." Aqualad shouted back as he destroyed three as well.

Sam and Ashton stood a few feet apart from each other, "You traitor!" Sam shouted as she threw a purple beam at him.

Ashton jumped and dodged, "I'm the traitor! I'm not the one who betrayed Slade!" Ashton shot back as he shot a stream of fire towards her.

Sam flew out of the way, "I never wanted to serve him I'm surprised you do!" she shouted back.

"Of course I do! He's not weak like some people! If it wasn't for you Bridgette would still be here, we wouldn't be in this mess!" he shouted back.

"Ever since you entered our lives it's been a hassle! Because of you Bridgette is gone! Mom and dad are alive because of me! You did nothing, and if you were stronger that day we wouldn't be here now!"

Sam covered her ears she slowly flew down to the ground, "Stop." she pleaded her voice a whisper.

"Because of you we're in this mess! You're the reason for all of this! You're good for nothing! You cause pain and misery wherever you go!"

"Stop." she repeated tears stinging her eyes, she squeezed her eyes shut.

"You don't deserve to live! I wish Slade took your life and not my sister's!"

Ashton had been walking over to her as he began to shout at her, he was now hovering over her.

He kicked her while she was down she flew back into a wall, he grabbed her neck and slammed her into it again. He kept a tight grip on her neck, "Maybe I should thank you for this." he continued.

"Without you I wouldn't be here about to help my master take over this city."

"Let me go." Sam wheezed trying to gasp for air.

Ashton smirked and tightened his grip, "Why should I?"

A stream of water then rammed into Ashton and he flew back a good few yards away from Sam, she slumped to the floor, coughing, gasping for air. "Are you alright!"

Sam looked up then looked back down, "Why…do you…care." she asked in between gasps.

Aqualad reached down to help her, but she pushed his hand away and stood up, "You need help taking him down."

Sam looked down, "I can handle him."

"Clearly." Aqualad shot back sarcasm dripping in his answer.

Sam glared at him, "I can do without the sarcasm thank you!" she hissed.

"Look instead of fighting me why don't we fight together." Aqualad offered.

"And Speedy?"

"Can take care of the robots."

Sam scowled at the floor, she needed help yes but she didn't want Aqualad to help her.

Suddenly she saw a flash of red and orange coming towards them, "Watch it!" she shouted and pushed Aqualad away from the fire.

They both landed on the floor, they looked up to see Ashton glaring at them a scowl on his face, "She doesn't need your help Aquadork."

Aqualad scowled at him and stood up Sam followed suit, Ashton then jammed his hands forward a stream of fire erupting from his palms.

Sam flew up and out of the way Aqualad easily jumped and dodged he then landed and focused, he could feel water flowing underground so he brought it up. The water erupted from the ground and he threw it over at Ashton, Sam contributed by shooting a purple beam forward. Ashton tried to dodge it but he was hit and slammed against the wall.

Slade was watching the battles, this seemed to be in the Titans favor, he narrowed his eyes and ran to the back of the cavern. There was Terra, she was completely covered in stone, he saw the plaque the Titans put on it and scoffed.

"She was never a true Titan." he hissed, a machine was ready next to her, he smirked ready to put his plan into action.

He took out a remote, and pressed a few buttons, Terra's rocky feet were then in shackles, her arms as well.

With another press of a button the machine whirled to life, "Soon my young apprentice, soon you will destroy those Titans." he whispered an evil chuckle escaping him.

The machine was hooked up to the shackles, soon electricity coursed from the machine up the shackles and into Terra.

She was completely engulfed in the electricity, Slade then saw a piece of rock chip off and he smirked.

Meanwhile:

Sam was slammed into a wall Ashton pinning her down, "Come on Sam this is no fun, your way to easy." he laughed.

Sam tried to squirm her way out, "Why are you doing this?" she demanded to know.

"Cause I want to! You don't know anything about me!"

"Maybe not, you've changed so much Ash, what happened?" she asked quietly.

Ashton growled, "Shut up!" he roared.

"You were so kind, caring, I…why?" she asked, she was going to say something but stopped, he knew what she was going to say though.

Ashton growled against and threw her away from the wall, Sam flipped and landed on her feet. Looking at Ashton, "You don't know anything! I'm not the same as I was back then!" he hissed.

"Clearly." Sam answered.

Ashton then threw a fire ball at her, Aqualad though intercepted and doused it with water before sending a wave towards him.

Ashton dodged the wave and flipped over Aqualad, he then kicked his feet causing Aqualad to fall, he stood over him.

"You're weak, pathetic I don't know what Sam sees in you." he said with a glare. He was about to attack when a purple beam hit him in his back, "Honestly I'm not sure myself." Sam answered.

Aqualad cringed, knowing she was till mad at him, But does it matter to you anyway? What do you care? It's not like you still hold feelings for me." Sam shot back.

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?" Sam shouted back.

Ashton was stalling, they had a feeling he was but they weren't sure for what, until they saw a bright flash of yellow radiating from the back of the cavern, the back was like a different room.

The Titans seemed to notice it too and they knew what it meant, "Titans get to the back now!" Robin ordered.

Sam and Aqualad shot off, Ashton tried to stop them by sending a wall of fire in between them and the room.

They recoiled back, that is until Aqualad sent a stream of water through the fire dousing most of the flames. "Go I'll hold him off!" he told her, Sam nodded.

She then ran ahead, to see a weak looking girl in shackles, her blond hair was limp, her eyes closed, she wore silver armor.

She groaned and slowly opened her eyes, revealing two blue eyes, she looked around and immediately spotted Slade beside her.

She gasped, "B-But how?" she asked weakly.

"Robots dear they come quite I handy." Slade reminded her with a chuckle.

Terra struggled to free herself but to no avail, "Let her go Slade!" a voice shouted, Slade turned to see Sam.

"It's over." Sam added.

"On the contrary things have just begun." he answered back.

Sam then shot a purple beam at Slade, who dodged immediately, "Don't you dare! I have the power to kill Terra right now if I wanted to! So I suggest you stand down." Slade hissed.

He had a dagger in his hand and held it tauntingly by Terra's neck, Terra tried to stretch her neck as far from him as possible.

The Titans choose this time to enter the room, Titans East was outside trying to occupy the robots, Ashton, and Ternion (The Hive was taken out already).

"Give up Titans." Slade ordered with a smirk.

Robin growled and was about to step forward and protest, when Sam put her arm in front of him, stopping him.

He looked at her questioningly and incredulously, Sam was glaring at Slade, "We can't risk it." she whispered.

"Sam."

"If what you told me about Terra is true we can't risk it." she told him.

Slade's smirk grew, "Smart girl I would listen to your sister Robin." he advised, Robin scowled at him, ignoring Terra's shocked look.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Robin glared at his sister, "Sam…" Starfire asked.

Sam eyes then snapped open, instead of her regular blue orbs they were glowing silver, Slade forgot she had the power to teleport people.

Terra began to glow silver and disappeared, of course Sam was weakened from her battle with Ashton so terra appeared next to them.

Robin and Starfire immediately helped Terra as she fell to her knees, "We have you." Starfire whispered, Terra smiled up at her weakly.

Slade scowled, "You underestimate us Slade and that's your biggest mistake." Sam called out to him.

"As long as we have each other we're strong." she added.

"When we fight together we have the power, we're stringer then you'll ever be!" Robin shouted at him.

Slade growled and pressed a button on his remote, an explosion then happened immediately it was so strong it blew the Titans back into the front room of the cavern.

They all groaned, "Everyone ok?" Robin asked.

"Define ok." Raven remarked as she rubbed her head.

Beast Boy helped her up, Sam and Starfire stood up to, "Where is-"

An explosion then occurred again, "You have to ask?" Sam asked as they faced Slade by the now blown up entrance of the back cavern.

"Attack!" he ordered pointing to the Titans.

The robots, Ternion, and Ashton obeyed as they tired to attack the Titans.

"Titans move!" Robin shouted, they all dodged.

"Terra can you fight?" Robin asked as he whacked a robot, Terra smirked, "Of course!"

With that she lifted her hands, a yellow light outlined it and pillars of rocks shot up flinging robots around.

Titans East was helping them as well, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted engulfing several boulders and chucking them at Ternion.

He screeched and flung them away, Starfire then flew forward and punched Ternion, he flew back into a wall and Sam tried to pin him down with her purple beam. Ternion screamed and shot some goo forward, Sam was hit and she flew back, "Ewwww." she shuddered.

Raven then came up and shot a dark beam at Ternion, he simply blocked it with his arm then shot out some electricity, Raven flew out of the way.

Terra then came forward a shot a pillar of rock into Ternion, he screeched in pain and flung a huge arm at her.

Terra gasped and quickly jumped out of the way, after she jumped Ternion was then caught in a flurry of arrows.

One sunk into him (his Plasmius part) and exploded causing another scream of pain. Speedy smirked and continued throwing his arrows at the large monster, Starfire, Terra, Raven, and Sam soon joining him.

Bee flipped out of the way, a robot lunged at her but was destroyed as a blue beam hit it, Bee looked over to her left to see Cyborg smirking, "Boo-yah!" he shouted.

Bee smiled at him and flew ahead ready to take on more robots, Beast Boy transformed into a elephant and trampled some of the roots, taking one in it's trunk and swinging it around.

Aqualad sent a fast current through some of the robots, he then brought the current up and threw the robots in different directions.

Robin flipped and tried to land a kick at Ashton, he dodged and sent a stream of fire his way. Robin jumped and threw some bird-a-rangs at him, Ashton was hit with one and recoiled back.

Robin smirked and took out his bo-staff he then charged forward, Ashton growled and sent a fire ball at him.

Suddenly Robin was in front of a purple shield, he looked up to see his sister floating next to him.

"Need some help?" she asked.

Robin smiled lightly before glaring at the teen ahead of him, Ashton snorted, "I'm sure I c an handle the both of you!" he then shot a fire ball ahead of him.

They both flipped out of the way Sam shot forward a purple beam at him, Ashton smirked and jammed both hands forward a huge amount of fire erupted from his palm disintegrating the purple psychic energy.

Sam growled, Robin then threw some freeze disks ahead, Ashton dodged them and then shot a huge stream of fire at Robin, his eyes widened at the oncoming flames. Sam then sprung into action not wanting her brother to get hurt.

Sam flipped in the way, a transparent purple shield in her hands, the fire bounced off the shield around her. Robin realized this and flipped out of the ring of fire, "Sam!" he shouted.

Sam looked over to see her trapped in a ring of fire, the stream of fire disappeared, so Sam dropped her shield.

She then began to fly out of the circle, when the fire below her flew up into the air, Ashton could manipulate fire.

She stopped herself from colliding into a wall of fire, soon the fire was made into a cage of fire, Sam was trapped. Ashton was in front of her his hands sticking out manipulating the fire to do his bidding.

Sam tried to find an opening but couldn't, the heat of the fire was unbearable, was it just her or was the cage getting smaller?

Soon the fire turned into a bubble and was about to attack her, Sam then put up a force field (A/N: To me a force field is like a bubble of energy that covers you, a shield is just a wall that covers your front)

She had her hands sticking out, she could see the fight from up in the air, Terra, Raven, Starfire, and Speedy were trying to bring down Ternion.

Aqualad, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Bumble Bee were trying to take down all the robots.

Sam could feel exhaustion creep up on her, she couldn't keep this up any longer, she could feel her arms beginning to slack. He eye lids grew heavy, she could feel her power slipping away from her, _"It's too much."_ she thought.

She was being pushed to her limit, she knew it, she looked over at her brother who was fighting off five robots.

She locked eyes with Robin, his eyes widened as he heard her, what she was telling him. "No." he whispered. He then took down the five with a quickness that would make Mas and Menos jealous.

"_I'm sorry Robin. I can't go on, the heat it's to much, I'm so tired…" _her voice began to fade away.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she dropped her force field.

The flames showed no mercy, it licked at her clothing, burning her cream flesh, her hair was catching on fire. The heat was unbearable, she couldn't help but let a scream of pain escape from her.

The scream echoed through the room causing all the Titans to stop what they were doing.

They gasped as they realized what was happening, "SAM!" Starfire and Aqualad shouted.

"NOOO!" Robin shouted as he watched his sister burn in front of him.

He then raced forward, he jumped up and kicked Ashton in the side, he the whacked him with his bo-staff. Robin then threw it down and popped his knuckles he then punched Ashton in the jaw, landed a roundhouse kick in his chest.

He flipped over him, kicked under his legs, then punched him into a wall, Ashton groaned and the fire that surrounded Sam disappeared.

Sam fell to the rocky floor on her knees, she then fell forward, her clothes were burned, they had holes in some places but covered her essentials. Her hair was singed and burned at the ends, some of her cream skin was covered in burns she looked red…she wasn't breathing.

Robin ran over to his sister, "Sam, Sam please be alright, Sam!" he shouted taking her body.

Hope sparked in him as he could feel a pulse, it was weak and just barley there but it was a sign she still had a chance.

"Raven!" Robin shouted.

Raven was by his side in seconds, "Take her to the tower now!" he ordered.

Raven nodded as she teleported her and Sam to the tower, the Titans were by him in a second, there battle forgotten.

"Robin how is-"

"Just barley breathing, just barley here." he answered back, cutting off Aqualad, his voice was cold, numb.

Aqualad could feel anger and rage boiling inside him, the Titans were silent, angry but sad for their friend.

Robin stood up, Starfire put a hand on his shoulder, he looked over at her before looking back at Slade, his apprentice, his robots, and Ternion.

Robin clenched his fists, Cyborg handed him his bo-staff, he took it wordlessly.

"We finish this here and now." he told the group without turning to them.

"For Sam." he added.

The group nodded, determination in their faces ready to avenge their friend, "TITANS GO!" Robin roared, the Titans then charged forward ready to give it their all.

* * *

**My hands hurt! I typed a lot today! I updated Titans Meet the Gaang too so combined with the pages of that and this I typed… 44 pages! Damn!**

**Anyway What do you think of this chapter, poor Sam got hurt badly. Stupid Ashton! Why is he with Slade anyway? Why would he betray them? Why am I asking questions that you don't know the answer to? Find out in the next installment of Mystery Girl! Please review!**


	19. Memories

****

**More of a filler chapter, some drabble here and how the Titans got close to Sam with the few weeks they got to know her. I wanted to get this in since a friend of mine asked me to do this. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can I have a draft of it but I need to fix it up and type it down so please enjoy this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans alright! **

* * *

Cyborg shot his cannon like their was no tomorrow, memories of Sam filling his mind as he punched a robot down and blasted three. "Raaaaah!" he shouted as he punched another robot with all his strength. The robot slammed into two causing them to explode.

He was breathing heavily but he was just getting started, he popped his knuckles, "For Sam." he whispered.

Flashback:

"Hey watcha up to?" Sam asked as Cyborg looked over his shoulder, he was in the garage working on the T-car.

"Working on my baby." Cyborg replied proudly, stepping back from the T-car so Sam could take a look at it.

Sam looked at the T-car and whistled, "Damn sweet car." she told him as she walked over to him.

Cyborg smiled proudly and crossed his arms in front of his metallic chest, "Thanks my baby deserves the best."

Sam rolled her eyes as the tips of her fingers glided over the smooth surface, "Know anything about cars?" Cyborg asked.

Sam shook her head, "No but I know a sweet one when I see it, hey can I have a ride in it?" she asked.

Cyborg smiled and opened the drivers seat, "Hop in."

Sam smiled at him and eagerly flew to the other side of the car, the car ride was nice as they learned more about each other.

They came back to the tower in an hour, "Dude there you are!" Beast Boy shouted as the two stepped out of the car.

"What's up BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Come on I want to play Autoracer! I think I found a way to beat your sorry butt Tin Man!" Beast Boy mocked looking pretty confident.

Cyborg smirked, "Yea right ya little grass stain."

"Whoa hold it only one way to find out." Sam told them stepping in between them a smile playing on her lips.

"Video game challenge!" she announced with a smile, the two boys locked gazes and smirked.

"Your on!" they shouted and raced up the satirs, Sam iggled and followed them

End Flashback:

Beast boy roared in his T-rex form he swung his tail and several robots before charging at Ternion, he slammed into Ternion causing him to fly back into a wall.

Beast Boy then transformed into a gorilla, he grabbed a robot and whipped it around him whacking the other robots surrounding him.

He transformed back into his normal self, tears rimmed his eyes a scowl on his face. "For Sam." he whispered.

He then transformed into an elephant trampling everything in his path.

Flashback:

"GAME OVER!" the game flashed

"NO! HOW?" Beast Boy shouted slumping on the couch, his controller falling out of his hands.

Sam was smirking at his face, "HA! In your face! And you said I don't have game!" she shouted at the sulking Beast Boy.

"You cheated!" Beast Boy protested crossing his amrs in front of his chest.

"Don't hate the player hate the fact that yougot no skills!" Sam shouted at him with a sly smile, Beast Boy scowled lightly.

Cyborg laughed at this, he was sitting next to them watching them play and waiting, impatiently, for his turn, "Man you got beat by a girl!" he laughed.

Sam's laughter died on her lips as that statement sunk in she then glared at the metal man, "What does me being a girl have to do with anything?" she asked.

Cyborg stopped laughing, "What?"

Beast Boy had to keep from laughing, "I-uh well usually girls don't p-play video games so…" he trailed off as Sam began to scowl.

"Oh I think Robin's calling!" with that Cyborg raced out of the room.

Beast Boy smirked as an idea formed in his mind he looked over at Sam, "Revenge?" he offered.

Sam looked over at Beast Boy one eyebrow raised, "Whacha got?" she asked.

Beast Boy smirk grew as he whispered his plan to her, Sam smirked and nodded.

The next day Cyborg was walking to the garage and well his T-car was filled with whipped cream. His jaw dropped at the fluffy white substance in his precious car, he ran over to it and opened the door causing some of the whipped cream to spill onto him.

"SAM! BEAST BOY!" Cyborg roared knowing it had to be either both of them or one of them.

The two were laughing in the living room they heard his shout and thought it was hilarious.

End Flashback:

Raven had teleported back after telling Robin there wasn't much she could do, she hooked Sam up to life support machine. That was keeping her alive but they really had to finish this up if they want to help Sam.

Raven had to try and keep her anger under control, right now Rage was on the surface and the last thing she needs is to lose control of Rage.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted, many boulders from the cavern were engulfed in dark energy and thrown at Ternion.

She then slammed her hands forward dark beams of energy erupting from both hands slamming into the huge monster.

Ternion screeched and stepped back from her power, he then tried to zap Raven with electrical bolts. Raven flew out of the way before taking another boulder from behind the monster and slamming it into his back.

"For Sam." she whispered as she tried to strike him again.

Flashback:

Raven sighed lowering her book, "Can you two shut up! I'm trying to read!" Raven hissed.

The two boys couldn't hear her as they were arguing, "You had to cheat! That was an illegal move!" Beats Boy shouted.

"Shut up you little grass stain! That was so fair you hust don't want to admit defeat...again!" Cyborg shouted back looking smug.

Raven sighed a vein throbbing on her forehead, she then got up from the side couch and walked to her bedroom.

As she walked down the hallway she could hear some music, she raised an eyebrow as she recognized the band.

She walked over to a door and knocked on it, "Coming!"

The door then swished open, "Yea oh hey Raven." Sam greeted.

"Hi Sam uh what are you listening to?" Raven asked.

"Evanescence." Sam answered with a smile as she leaned aginst the door frame, the music was playing behind her.

All that I'm living for!

All that I'm dying for

All that I can't ignore

Alone at night

All that I'm wanted for!

Although I wanted more!

Lock the last open door!

My ghosts are gaining on me

"I didn't know you liked Evanescence." Raven said kind of shocked, she always assumed that Sam would like that pop garbage Starfire usually listens too.

"Yea I think they're awesome Amy Lee is an amazing singer." Sam said with a smile and a nod, Raven nodded, "Yea she is good."

That's when Raven noticed the book in her hand, "You read too?"

Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot Raven I like to read, sometimes helps me come up with stories."

"You write too?" Raven asked bewildered.

"Ok now that's offensive." Sam joked.

Raven smiled lightly, "Can I read one of your stories?"

Sam blushed in embarrassment, "I don't know they aren't very good."

"I'll be the judge of that." Raven declared, with a shrug Sam moved to the side and let Raven come into her room.

End Flashback:

Starfire flew ahead and shot a storm of star bolts at Ternion, she wasn't showing mercy, not today.

She then moved her arm back and then slammed her fist forward punching Ternion into a wall, she then charged up her star beam and shot it at him.

Ternion screeched in pain and threw some goo at her, Starfire dodged with amazing speed.

Tears rimmed her eyes, "For Sam." she whispered before letting out a Tamaranian

Battle cry.

Flashback:

Starfire was walking through the tower trying to find something to do, Raven was mediating and didn't wish to be disturbed, Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing a video game, and Robin was training.

As she walked along she saw Sam walking the opposite way she was humming to herself, her eyes closed, rocking her head to the music.

Starfire smiled, "Hello Sam!"

Sam opened her eyes and smiled, "Hey Star what's up?"

Starfire looked at her curiously, "The ceiling." she answered.

"No I mean what are you doing?" Sam corrected.

"Oh I was merely seeking companionship I wish to do something but everyone seems to be busy." Starfire explained with a sigh.

Sam smiled, "I'll hang out with you if you want." she offered.

Starfire's face lit up, "Oh that would be wonderful!" she then pulled Sam into a bone crushing hug.

"Uh...Star?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can't...breathe." Sam wheezed out.

"Oh my apologies." Starfire apologized as she let go of Sam.

Sam smiled at her weakly before responding, "That's alright, so what do you want to do?" Sam asked.

"Well I am not sure perhaps we could perfrom the ritual of painting each other's nails, or perfrom braiding maneuvers on each other's hair, or perhaps journey to the mall of shopping." Starfir suggested.

"That sound fun I'm in." Sam agrred and Starfire looked surprised, "Truly?" she asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "Yea why are you so surprised?"

"Becasue really Raven does not like to do these things, I usually have to persuade her to join me in these activities."

"Not everyone is like Raven, come on this'll be fun." with that Sam grabbed Starfire's hand and they went to Starfire's room.

End Flashback:

Robin was going all out in this fight, he slammed his bo-staff into a robot's side, the robot flew back into other exploding on contact.

He was breathing heavily but he didn't care, he could see Ashton trying to get to the others, his eyes narrowed "You're not hurting anyone else." he thought.

With this thought he ran to Ashton full speed, jumped up and kicked him in the side, Ashton recoiled back and smirked at Robin's scowl.

"What's the matter Robin upset that I killed your worthless sister?" he mocked.

Robin's glare intensified, "She's not worthless and you will pay you bastard, you'll wish you were never born." Robin hissed.

"Oh no the Boy Wonder's mad, oh what am I going to do?" Ashton asked in mock fear a smirk on his face.

If looks could kill Ashton would have dropped dead a while ago, revenge and anger flowed through Robin's veins as images of his sister burning flashed in his mind.

Robin scowl deepened and he whispered "For Sam." before charging at Ashton, "Raaaaaaah!" he cried.

"Bring it Boy Blunder." Ashton murmured as he shot forward too.

Flashback:

Robin sat on the roof looking out at the sunset before him, so much to take in…he just couldn't believe it.

_"She's alive, she's here."_ he thought.

A door opened and then closed, he was expecting Starfire but he knew it wasn't her he knew who was up there with him.

"R-Robin?" the voice asked timidly.

A small smile played on his lips, "Yea Sam?"

Sam was looking at his back, wondering what he was thinking about after everything she has told him and the team she wasn't sure how he would react.

"Just wondering what you were doing." Sam answered quietly, she was shy, after letting the fact of Robin being her brother sink in.

"Looking out at the sunset come on sit with me." he offered patting the spot next him looking over at her.

She was hesitant but obliged and sat down next to him, it was silent for a few moments, "Penny for your thoughts." Robin offered.

Sam gave a small chuckle, "Just thinking about what just happened, I…I never thought I would see you again." she confessed looking down at her lap.

Robin looked over at her, Sam's black hair was like a curtain covering her face, "Me too honestly, you know even though we were so young when…..that happened I could still remember you, I didn't want to forget but I did with the passing years." he told her.

"It's been the same, when I was with that other family I still remembered you, mom, and dad I never wanted to forget I didn't, thank god, but it was hard to remember I mean, sometimes I would see my past when we were all happy just to remember." Sam explained.

Robin nodded, he had a feeling she was going to ask him something but he would wait, Sam bit her lip she did want to ask him something but she didn't know if it was to personal.

"Ro-Richard?"

"Yea?"

"W-What happened to you after mom and dad you know…" she trailed off.

He had a feeling she was going to ask him that particular question, she did have the right to know, he sighed and took off his mask.

"A man named Bruce Wayne took me in after the incident."

Sam nodded, "He took me under his wing…literally." he continued a bitter laugh escaping his lips.

"Batman." Sam whispered.

Robin nodded, "Yea…he was good to me and I know he cared for me but he was so serious I actually almost doubted that he did care for me." he swallowed a lump in his throat as he continued, his sapphire eyes fixed on the ocean. "It was always business with him, either as Batman or Bruce Wayne and I got tired of it, just being off to the side."

He sighed before continuing, "That why I left, I'm glad I did too." he finished with a soft smile.

Sam looked over at him giving him a soft smile, "I've always wondered what happened to you. I knew you were alive but I thought the chances of finding you were-"

"Slim to none." he finished.

She giggled a little, "Exactly, plus I had no lead, no clue as to where you were."

Robin laughed, "You are my sister."

Sam rolled her eyes and playfully shoved him, "Oh shut up." they both laughed.

The sun had set a while ago and now the stars were shining in the night sky, the moon hovering over the bay.

The door to the roof top opened, they both turned to see Starfire, "Oh I am sorry for the interruption but dinner is ready." she informed them giving them a sheepish smile.

Robin smile grew when he saw her come in, "We'll be down in a sec Star." he told her, she nodded and flashed them a smile before going downstairs.

Sam smirked and looked over at him one eyebrow raised, "Star?"

Robin blushed lightly, "Yea her nickname, the team calls her that too."

Sam rolled her eyes, "Sure they do, and I'm sure they stare at her too, flashing her smiles, and catching her in battle."

Robin's blush deepened, "Well I-"

"Save the excuses Dick I know love when I see it." with that Sam stood up and walked to the door.

"But I…Wait! What! I'm not in love!" it was too late as Sam had already disappeared into the tower, "Wait you won't tell anyone right! Sam!" he then ran after her.

End Flashback:

Robin growled as Ashton dodged a set of explosives, he jumped up and tried to land a kick, but Ashton caught his foot and threw him to the wall. Robin put his legs forward, he then propelled himself of the wall and tackled Ashton.

He pinned him down, digging his face into the rocky floors of the cavern, Ashton growled and tried to break out of his hold, but Robin kept a firm grip.

Robin then felt heat, something was warm, he then realized Ashton was heating up the ground. Ashton then moved the fire he had created around him and sot it towards Robin, he flipped out of the way.

Ashton then stood up and kicked Robin into the wall, he then ran forward tried to land another kick, but Robin caught it this time and threw him across the room. Ashton landed on the floor with a crash, he got up, slowly, but he was still willing to fight.

Robin popped his knuckles and walked towards him ready to give it his all, he had already lost his parents their was no way anybody was going to hurt his sister and get away with it. She maybe alive yes, but she was close to dying and that was enough to put Robin over the edge, Ashton would soon be in a world of pain, but so will the other Robin.

* * *

**And no not the physical pain emotional pain really, gives you a hint on the next chapter. Yep I'm evil and to my friend PGSMaddict 96 no I will not kill Ashton, I killed someone already in this story (Bridgette) but that's enough for me (I'm not that kind of person). So what did you think of this chapter good bad? Oh well please review and tell me until next time see ya!**


	20. Sacrifice

**Hi my loyal readers! How are you doing? I finally finished this chapter! Yippee! I must say I'm happy with how it turned it out (no matter how sad it is hint, hint). The battle still rages on but it won't be over in this chapter (probably next chapter) We're nearing the end here folks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**

* * *

**

The fight raged on, Starfire, Raven, Terra, and Speedy fighting Ternion, Cyborg, Aqualad, Bumble Bee and Beast Boy were fighting off the remaining robots, and Robin was fighting Ashton.

Starfire and Raven grabbed each others hands and spun around, Starfire shot off a star beam and Raven shot off a dark beam. They energy intertwined creating a spiral of energy and they rammed it into Ternion who flew back.

His breathing was heavy and it was obvious he was getting tired but he wasn't going to give up, he grabbed a boulder near him and chucked it towards the two girls. The boulder stopped right in front of them a yellow light outlining it, they turned to see Terra and her hand outstretched. She then threw it back to Ternion who punched right threw it crushing the boulder into tiny pieces.

Suddenly a bunch of arrows hit Ternion's back getting his attention, some exploded on contact, Ternion screeched and threw some goop around. The three girls and Speedy all dodged the goo and began their assault again.

Cyborg threw a robot into the air and Bumble Bee zapped it with her stingers causing it to explode, Aqualad sent a stream of water out and it hit some robots, Beast Boy switched from a gorilla, bear and an elephant to take the robots down.

Robin grunted as he was thrown against the wall, some of the rocks jabbing his face, he didn't care. He pushed himself off the wall and tried to land a kick at Ashton's head, Ashton ducked and sweeped his foot under Robin's legs causing him to fall.

Ashton loomed over him, "You're weak just like your pathetic team." he told him.

Robin scowled at him, he jumped up and landed a right hook at Ashton's face, Ashton recoiled back holding his jaw and growling at the Boy Wonder as he stood up.

"You'll pay for that." Ashton hissed, his right hand held a huge fireball, he then snapped it at the ground creating a fire whip.

He then snapped it at Robin, Robin jumped and dodged the attack Ashton growled pulled his arm back and snapped the whip at Robin again.

It hit Robin's leg and he fell and hissed in pain while glaring at the fire wielder, he then reached into his utility belt and threw some smoke bombs.

Ashton covered his face with his free arm as the bombs exploded in front of him, he looked around trying to clear the smoke away.

"Where are you?" he muttered as he tried to clear the smoke.

"Raaaaaah!" Robin cried as he jumped from the ceiling and drop-kicked him in the side, Ashton fell over.

The fire whip went out, but Ashton flipped and landed on his feet, "Not bad Boy Blunder, but you'll have to do better then that." Ashton threatened and threw two fire balls at Robin.

Robin flipped out of the way, Ashton growled and was about to shoot out a stream of fire when suddenly a gust of wind ran by, the gust then started to swirl around Ashton.

Ashton was then taken up into the air the wind was like a small tornado, he was then thrown across the room towards the wall. He flipped himself over so his feet was going to hit the wall, he then propelled himself forward, did another flip and landed on the floor a couple yards away from Robin.

"Mas y Menos si podemos!" two twins shouted as they stopped in front of Robin.

Robin smirked at Ashton who seemed to be a little surprised but shook it off quickly, Robin then remembered something they came from the tower…

"Guys is Sam ok?" Robin asked worried.

Mas and Menos smiled, "Si Senorita Sam esta bien." Mas told him.

"Si ella esta bien ahora solo debiles." Menos chimed in.

Robin smiled and sighed in relief, he understood them, he knew Spanish he wasn't fluent but he knew enough and they had just said she was fine just weak.

Ashton growled at this message but a side of him was also relieved that she was ok, of course he let his anger take control though, he was loyal to Slade.

"Lucky." he muttered loud enough for Robin to hear.

Robin's eyes narrowed, "You guys go help the team I'll deal with him." he ordered the twins nodded and went to go help the others.

"A lucky bitch she is." Ashton continued, Robin gritted his teeth.

"She can never seem to stay down, she was always stubborn a weakness and a strength. I don't see why she can't just give up."

"Because she has family, people who love her and will help her anyway they can you used to do the same for her. By what she told me you cared for her more then anything, so what happened?" Robin asked one eyebrow raised, his voice however was cold.

Ashton growled, "Bitch needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

Robin scowled at him, "First off she's anything but! Second you're ignoring the question. Why would you betray her? Your own family?"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!"

"No I don't." Robin admitted, he decided to go along with this, he might get somewhere.

"But that doesn't mean I can't help, I doubt anyone would betray their loved ones for some mad man that would leave him in a heartbeat." Robin continued he began to walk towards Ashton.

Ashton's eyes narrowed his fists were clenched fire was beginning to form in his closed fists, "Be quiet. If you know what's good for you, you will shut up." Ashton threatened.

"You loved your life, you loved Sam and your family. I know it must hurt to lose someone you care about but you weren't alone now you are. You don't have anyone was this worth betraying them for?' Robin asked walking closer to him.

Ashton clutched his head, his eyes were squeezed shut, "SHUT UP!"

"They still care for you Ashton, it's not to late to come back over to our side." Robin offered.

Ashton's eyes snapped open his eyes almost on fire, "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he shouted and hit Robin with a huge stream of fire.

Robin flew back and was smacked against the wall, the fire burned him and his clothes, the fire stung his skin charring it.

The flames stopped, Ashton was breathing heavily, "You have to learn when to quit Bird Boy, that mistake just cost you your life."

With that Ashton created another whip of fire in his hands and snapped it towards Robin, he flipped out of the way and landed on his feet, only to falter slightly, his right knee was weakened from the previous attack!

Ashton smirked and snapped his whip at him again Robin stepped back, Ashton drew closer as he continued to snap the whip and Robin moved back.

Soon Robin's back hit the wall and his eyes widened as he realized he was trapped, "Say good-bye Boy Blunder."

With that Ashton snapped his whip at Robin, he let it go as the flames licked at Robin weakening him.

Robin groaned in pain and fell to his knees, deeper into the fire Ashton smirked and began to walk away, Robin's vision began to blur. It became harder to breathe for him, he tried to take in air but smoke filled his lungs and he soon slipped into unconsciousness.

**Meanwhile:**

In Titans Tower, Mary, John and Mikey were in the infirmary watching after Sam, she was sleeping peacefully her breathing normal. She looked troubled though, who could blame her after what had happened.

**Flashback:**

Mary and John were in the common room watching some TV waiting for the Titans to return from the ball.

Soon a small black dome appeared a few yards behind the couch, then they saw Raven…with Sam, Mary screamed when she saw Sam burned and almost not breathing.

When John had asked for an explanation Raven was hesitant, at first she disregarded the question and quickly hooked Sam up to a life support machine.

She then began to heal her burns with her powers, her hands were engulfed in a static blue as she waved them over Sam's burns, quickly healing them. Of course she couldn't completely heal them she had to save her energy her team needed her to fight.

When she was finished she had to catch her breath and regain even a little energy to get back to the others.

"What happened to Sam?" Mary had demanded as the empath sat down.

Raven sighed, "She was engulfed in flames, Slade's apprentice was ruthless not even caring that she was hurt or if she was dead or not."

"Who is this apprentice?" John asked his eyes beginning to glow orange, he felt absolute rage and was about to fly down to the cavern and help fight.

Raven was hesitant, "A…Ashton." she whispered.

John's eyes lost their orange glow a look of disbelief and shock on his face, Mary as well.

"I have to go, please tell Mas and Menos to join us when you see them we'll need all the help we can get." with that Raven teleported back to her friends.

**End Flashback:**

Mary sniffled as she took Sam's hand (they were sitting next to her bed), "Oh Sammy." she whispered.

John put a hand on his wife's shoulder comforting her, Mikey was in tears as well as he watched Sam. He was awakened when he heard his mom scream, he couldn't believe that this happened. Mikey knew her job was dangerous but he always thought her tough, invincible even but now…

Sam's brows furrowed in her sleep, she twitched lightly but that was it, they weren't sure if she was going to wake up tonight. Raven said she was pretty weak and might sleep through the night she would live though, thank god.

**In Sam's mind:**

A single figure was in a dark room, she was on her knees wearing a silver tank top, black miniskirt, black see-through leggings and silver flats. This figure was Sam an image of her in her mind, here she sat while she rested.

Sam had been in deep thought, she knew she was well and alive, only weak, what kept her alive was her powers.

Sam thought back to the battle and blinked away tears, she just couldn't believe Ashton. What he had done to her, the evil and crazed look in his eye, that wasn't him it couldn't have been.

She squeezed her eyes shut and tears dripped down, "How could this have happened?" she wondered.

Suddenly she felt her throat close up slightly, she felt weaker, and her hurt and she felt dizzy, "What's happening?' she wondered as she held her head.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open, not even wondering when she closed them, "Robin." she whispered.

She could sense him, he was in a bad situation and was about to die, she wouldn't allow that.

"I know what I have to do, I don't care if that means my life." she whispered.

She then sat in a lotus position, her eyes closed and hands on her lap she took a deep breath Her eyes opened slowly instead of her blue eyes they were glowing a bright silver, a silver light outlined her figure.

**Outside Sam's mind:**

Sam's body was outlined in a silver light, Mary gasped as did Mikey, John held on to his wife.

Gradually the silver light began to glow brighter and brighter, a huge flash then occurred, the flash was so bright, the Wilson family had to shield their eyes.

When it subsided there was no light at all, suddenly Sam's breathing was forced, on the monitor it showed her pulse weakening.

John and Mary's eyes widened, "No Sam stay with us please!" Mary pleaded as John tried to help her.

**Meanwhile:**

The flames died out around Robin but he wasn't moving, his breathing was a bit ragged showing he was still alive but he shouldn't fight.

**In Robin's mind:**

Like Sam's mind, Robin was in his own but he didn't know how or why he was in his mind.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud.

"Richard." a soft voice called out.

He turned to see his sister standing before him, she looked to be in perfect health, he smiled widely, "Sam!" he cried.

Robin ran over to her and hugged her, "Oh thank God you're ok." he said holding her tightly, Sam hugged him back tears dripping down her face.

Robin pulled away and noticed her tears, "Sam what's wrong?"

She gave him a watery smile and brushed some of the tears away, "I came to say thank you." she whispered.

"Thank you? For what?"

"For the last couple of weeks, it's been fun and I'm glad I got to see you again." she told him.

"What do you mean? You sound like you're about…to…leave…"

Sam looked down, "I am Richard."

Robins eyes widened, "What! No Sam! But how you're here aren't you?"

"Yes but I'm only here to give you something." she then held out her hands, she took a deep breath and soon a ball of silver energy was floating above palms.

Robin looked at it curiously and looked up at his sister and saw her weaker, "What's this?" he asked.

"M-My power." she told him, she was weakening without it and he could tell.

"What are you doing put it back inside you or something!" he demanded.

Sam chuckled lightly, "No. Richard you're not strong enough to beat them. If you continue on you won't make it, your already weakened."

"But I-"

"Your unconscious stupid I think I know what's going to happen and I refuse to let anyone else suffer because of me."

"I won't take it." Robin argued.

Sam shook her head a small laugh escaping her lips, "You always were stubborn but you don't have a choice." she informed him.

With this the light floated out of her palm and before Robin could react it flew over to him and seeped into him.

Sam fell to her knees, "NO!" he rushed to her side and crouched down next her.

"Sam why?" he asked as he held her hand.

"Because I love you dumb ass." she said with a small smile.

"Sam you don't have to do this."

"I know I don't but I want to be strong Richard I'll always be with you, me mom, and dad always will." Sam told him her voice dropping, her eyelids beginning to grow heavy.

"Sam please try to hang on."

Sam shook her head lightly, "I'm sorry Dick but I have to go, I love you Dick just know that ok. I'm glad I saw you before I had to go…"

"Sam please I can't lose you too, mom and dad was hard enough but-"

Sam smiled lightly, "I have to go." she closed her eyes a small content smile on her face.

"Mommy, daddy." was her last words as she began to fade from his mind.

Robin was in tears as she faded away, he knew where she was, those last words proved it. Anger began to boil inside him, revenge was the only thing on his mind now and he could feel Sam's power in him.

He looked up and was surprised to see a small portal, in the portal he could see the battle but what got to him was who Ashton was fighting now.

Ashton smirked as he threw a fireball at the Titan, the Titan cried out as the flames hit her and flew back into the wall, "STARFIRE!" he screamed.

**Outside of Robin mind:**

Robin's eyes snapped open, he felt strong he felt refreshed he didn't feel fatigue or weak in the slightest.

He didn't care about that though as he quickly stood up and looked around to see Starfire sitting against the wall trying to catch her breath and Ashton advancing on her.

Starfire glared at him, Ashton smirked, "I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face."

Starfire's eyes began to glow in rage, "You Clorbag!" she hissed, "Why would you do this."

Ashton smacked her, "Watch your tongue Troq." he hissed.

Starfire gasped at this, the word that was so hurtful to all Tamaranians, he held an orb of fire in his hands, "Say hi to Robin for me."

Starfire's eyes widened as he realized what he meant, she began to tremble lightly and then suddenly Ashton was blasted in the side by a purple beam.

Starfire was shocked by this, she turned to her right and saw Robin his hand was outstretched a soft purple light outlining his gloved hand.

"Get away from her." he hissed.

Starfire began to smile, the tears in her eyes leaked down but she didn't bother to brush them away as she flew over to Robin.

She pulled him into a hug, "You are ok." she whispered, she nuzzled his neck.

Normally Robin would blush at this kind of attention and affection but now he was just smiling and pulled her close, one hand on the back of her head his arm around her waist.

"Are you ok?" he whispered.

"I am now." she whispered back.

They released each other, "But how-"

"Long story." Robin told her, "And I'll explain when we're done here."

"Oh Robin I was so worried about you and when he said-"

"Don't worry Star I'm fine but he won't be soon." Robin glared at Ashton who was recovering from the attack.

Starfire glared at him too, Robin then smirked, "Ready?" he asked extending his hand.

Starfire smirked as well her eyes beginning to glow a neon green, "Of course." she answered back and took his hand.

"For Sam." they both whispered and with that they took off ready to take down their opponent.

* * *

**And scene! Yea Sam sacrificed herself to help Robin (I think I've been watching too much Sailor Moon lately 'shrugs' what can you do) I want to know you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Please review the more reviews I get the faster I update!**


	21. The Final Battle

**Here's the next chapter of Mystery Girl! I'm sorry if this is kind of short but I really wanted to get this done I think I'll write two or three more chapter before I'm done with this story.**

**Battle ends here and a surprising twist occurs in the middle of the battle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Starfire flew ahead, Robin was holding onto her hand, she then whipped him forward he flew forward and landed a kick into Ashton's chest.

Ashton flew back and was smacked against the wall, he groaned and slowly opened his eyes to see and enraged Tamaranian and Boy Wonder.

Starfire then shot of some star bolts at him, not wasting time Ashton jumped out of the way but was then hit by a purple beam from Robin.

Under his mask his sapphire eyes were glowing purple, he knew he had to keep his anger under control if not he would lose control and that was the last thing he needed.

Starfire then flew ahead and tried to land a kick, he dodged however and turned back ready to throw a fire ball when he was met with a punch from the alien girl.

Ashton growled as he recoiled back he then shot forward two fireballs, they were headed straight for Starfire but then a purple transparent shield came up in front of her.

Starfire turned to see Robin, he smiled at her lightly and nodded, she smiled back before glaring at her opponent. Ashton growled and sent a stream of fire at them, Starfire flew out of the way and Robin flipped out of the way. Robin then shot a purple beam at Ashton, but he shot a hugs flamethrower through the beam disintegrating it, the flames hit Robin and he flew back.

Robin scowled, but stood his ground as Ashton smirked at this, he then shot forward more fire balls. Robin jumped, flipped, and ran out of the way, with this distraction Starfire was able to hit Ashton with her eyebeams.

Ashton hissed in pain and shot a stream of fire at Starfire, who dodged with amazing speed she then flew ahead.

Ashton smirked a made a fire dagger in his hand, of course Robin spotted it first and threw a purple beam at his hand causing him to lose his grip. He growled and made a dome of fire around him, Starfire tries to penetrate it as did Robin but nothing worked.

Then the dome grew bigger and bigger before shooting out towards the Titans, Robin ran and got in front of Starfire and put up a force field to protect them.

When the flames died down they saw Ashton, he was scowling at them, he then brought up his hands, the flames that were around him came up near him. He spun them in a circular motion, the flames merged creating a whip of fire and Ashton grabbed hold of it and smacked it against the force field.

It broke on contact and Robin recoiled back, Starfire then flew up into the air and shot some star bolts at Ashton, who dodged easily and tried to whip her.

Robin ran ahead and shot a purple beam at Ashton, he flipped out of the way and snapped the whip at Starfire, the whip wrapped around Starfire's ankle. She hissed in pain as the flames stung her, Ashton then brought her down and slammed her against the ground.

Robin growled and shot a huge purple beam at Ashton who was looming over Starfire.

He was hit and flew back, Starfire then got up onto her knees and shot Ashton with her eyebeams. Robin came up to her and helped Starfire up, she smiled gratefully at him.

Ashton jumped up and sent a stream of fire Starfire's direction, she flew out of the way and Robin flipped out of the way, but he stopped short as a wall of fire came up behind him.

He was caught by surprise and turned to see Ashton juggling a fire ball to and from his hands, he smirked.

Robin scowled and shot a purple beam at him, Ashton dodged easily and shot a stream of fire at Robin. He jumped out of the way and realized something, he was flying!

"_This is gonna take some getting use to."_ he thought as he floated there awkwardly.

Ashton scowled at him and shot a fire ball at him, Robin dodged barley he didn't know how to fly exactly, _"I have to land…but how?" _he wondered.

Then Starfire suddenly flew by and grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the way of another fire ball attack.

"Thanks." he said as she landed taking him with her.

She flashed him a smile before turning to the enemy, speaking of which the fire wielder manipulated the wall of fire and had it shoot out towards them from behind.

Robin pushed Starfire out of the way they landed on the ground as the fire passed them, "You alright?"

"Yes I am undamaged but what about you?"

"I'm fine." he told her with a small smile before glaring at Ashton.

They both stood up, Starfire then shot up into the air and started to pelt the boy with star bolts, Ashton created a wall of fire to shield him. Then Robin shot two beams at him, Ashton didn't see it coming a was hit.

He was having trouble staying up but he managed, the problem was they were double teaming him. If Robin didn't have Sam's power he could have taken them down easily.

(A/N: 'snorts' In your dreams pal)

Then something struck him, how did Robin get Sam's power?

"B-But how?" Ashton asked he stood up slowly.

Robin clenched his fists, "She's gone." he whispered, "She gave me her power to finish this battle and I won't let her down!" he shouted.

Ashton smirked, "How touching Boy Blunder but it'll take a lot more to take me down."

Robin's gloved hand began to glow purple, "Good to know."

Starfire knew what he was thinking and prepared her star beam, they then joined their hands, the purple and green intertwining just like their hands.

They then extended their joined hands forward, Ashton's eyes widened as he realized what they were going to do.

The powerful blast then shot forward, before Ashton could defend himself or dodge he was hit with the beam.

He flew back and crashed into the wall, so hard that it left a dent in the rocky walls. With a groan Ashton slumped to the floor, out for the count (A/N: FINALLY!)

Robin and Starfire were breathing heavily at this point, their glares never leaving Ashton that's when Robin noticed something.

Smoke was coming from Ashton, _"But how? He's knocked out."_

Curious but cautiously he walked over to Ashton, he was half expecting for Ashton to open his eyes and shoot some more fire at him.

When he got closer he realized the smoke was coming from the back of his neck, he grabbed Ashton by his shoulders and pulled him forward. He looked at Ashton's back and anger boiled in him, there was a microchip embedded in his neck, _"Mind-control."_ Robin hissed.

Robin then sat Ashton on the wall, "I'm sorry." Robin whispered realizing that Ashton never truly meant to hurt anyone.

Robin could feel the power within him increasing with his anger, he took a deep breath trying to get in under control, _"Slade's a dead man."_ he thought angrily.

He stood up and noticed Starfire looking at him curiously, Robin walked over to her, "Mind control poor guy had no control what so ever and was being used and manipulated." he informed her.

Starfire's eyes widened in shock a gasp escaping her lips, then her eyes narrowed her eyes glowing her trademark neon green.

Robin then surveyed the area, he and Star had been so wrapped up with their battle he didn't know how the team was doing.

Raven, Terra, Mas y Menos, and Speedy fighting Ternion while Cyborg, Aqualad, Bumble Bee and Beast Boy were fighting off the remaining robots (not that many left).

"We should help." Starfire suggested.

"You go I'm going after Slade." Robin told her, Starfire hesitated, "Are you sure you wish to go alone the last time we all helped you and…Sam it is better if we go as a team."

"But he'll get away while we help the others." Robin argued.

(A/N: They choose to have an argument now?)

Starfire shook her head and intertwined her fingers with his, "Please Robin do not go alone." she pleaded, she had a feeling if Robin went on his own he might…get revenge.

Robin hesitated but then agreed, "He's here though I can feel it."

Starfire nodded, Let us help the others first before dealing with Slade."

Robin nodded they then shot off to help the others, Starfire to help with the remaining robots and Robin to help with Ternion.

Ternion screeched loudly then shot off an electric shock, it hit Terra and she fell to her knees gasping for breath.

Speedy ran over to her and helped her up, "You ok?" he asked.

She gave him a weak smile, "I will be." she answered.

"Speedy, Terra watch out!" Raven told her teammates as she placed a shield in front of her blocking another one of Ternion's attacks.

Terra and Speedy looked up to see a mixture of goo and electricity heading right for them, then all of a sudden a purple transparent shield was in front of them.

Speedy's eyes widened, "Sam?" he asked as he turned.

Robin shook his head, "Nope." with that he shot a purple beam at Ternion, of course Ternion didn't see it and was hit.

Raven, Speedy, and Terra were shocked by this and gaped at their leader, Robin then shot off and threw another purple beam at Ternion, the monster screeched in pain and shot some goo at Robin.

Robin flipped out of the way, got some freeze disks from his utility belt and threw them at Ternion some landed on the floor freezing the floor under him. Ternion slipped and fell, Robin then raised his arms a faint purple glow outlined Ternion's body and he levitated into the air. Robin then threw Ternion across the room and he crashed into the rocky walls and fell to the ground, he was knocked out.

Raven landed and stared at Robin in shock, "How?" she asked.

Robin looked down at the ground, "Long story and right now we have to help the others."

"Uh we're good dude." a voice said from behind him.

Robin turned to see everyone else behind him staring at him in wonder (except Starfire but that's a given).

"How did you-?"

Robin cut off Cyborg, "I'll explain later right now we have to get to Slade."

Raven closed her eyes and put a finger on either side of her temples, "He's not in the cavern." she informed them.

"But I think hes outside trying to escape." she continued opening her eyes.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted and everyone ran outside.

Slade ran as far as he could from the cavern, he had to get out of there if not either he would be captured or…

He couldn't believe this turn around, one minute his apprentice was winning, Ternion was distraction the Titans as well as his robots. Sam and Robin had been taken down and Ashton was just about to take Starfire down too. Then miraculously Robin is fine and has Sam's powers? He didn't understand but as he saw Robin take down Ternion with no problem he knew he had to get out of there and fast before the Titans caught up to him.

He heard a sound coming from behind but he didn't dare stop running, he should have thought of a better escape plan then running.

He heard several noises come from behind him, they sounded familiar he ducked as a star bolt sailed over his head, he kept running dodging several rocks, arrows, streams of water, star bolts, sonic beams, and beams purple or black.

Suddenly he saw three figures in front of him, he growled and was about to run down the alley on either side of him, but their were three people in either alley.

In front of him stood Bumble Bee, Cyborg, and Aqualad, on his left stood Mas y Menos and Speedy, on his right stood Terra, Beast Boy and Raven.

"It's over Slade." a voice called from behind him, he turned to see Robin and Starfire glaring at him.

Slade growled, he knew he couldn't get out of this but he wasn't about to surrender no way. Slade, discreetly, reached into his amour and took out several smoke bombs, he then threw it down on the ground, the smoke covering him.

Starfire threw several star bolts into the smoke, Speedy shot some arrows, a stream of water was sent in by Aqualad, Terra shot some rocks, Raven shot a dark beam, Cyborg shot his cannon, Bee charged her stingers and electricity was added to the attacks, Robin then shot a purple beam.

A grunt was heard and then a thud, the smoke cleared to show Slade on the ground knocked out, unconscious.

The Titans glared at his unmoving figure, Robin then came forward the Titans watched him wearily not knowing what he was going to do.

He turned Slade over and got out some handcuffs from his utility belt and strapped them on his enemy's wrists, "Cyborg take him in." he commanded his voice hard.

Cyborg nodded and took over, Robin began to walk away, "Where are you going?" Speedy asked as he watched Robin leave.

"Back to the cavern." he responded, Starfire watched him go with worried eyes.

Raven put a hand on her shoulder to get her attention, "What happened?" she asked.

Starfire sighed, "Ashton…he was being controlled, he had no control of himself what so ever Slade had a control over his mind."

The Titans were shocked by this information, "So he never-"

"No he never meant to hurt any of use least of all Sam but he could not stop himself." Starfire confirmed cutting off Bumble Bee.

**Meanwhile:**

Robin walked down the rocky hallway leading to the cavern, when he got there he saw Ternion still knocked out as well as the Hive, robot parts littered the ground. There were indents in the walls and floors, scorch marks as well showing an epic battle had taken place.

His eyes scanned the room until he heard a groan from a across the room, the groan echoed through the nearly empty cavern. Robin calmly walked to the source of the groan as he expected Ashton was waking up.

"Wh-Where am I?" he asked as he held his head, he was sitting down by the wall.

"In a cavern." Robin answered, he was standing before him arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Who are you?" Ashton asked.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "You don't remember?"

Ashton shook his head but instantly regret it as he became dizzy, his head hurt "Easy you took a pretty bad hit earlier." Robin told him getting closer.

"What happened?" Ashton asked as he, carefully, stood up using the wall as support.

Robin winced lightly, "It's a long story, a story I'm not sure you want to listen too. Come on I'll take you to the tower"

Ashton gave him a curious look before saying, "Why should I trust you?"

Robin looked him in the eye, "I'm Sam's brother."

Ashton's eyes widened and he gasped, "Where's Sam?" he asked.

Robin swallowed a lump in his throat and tears stung his eyes, "Just come with me and I'll show you." he said offering his hand.

Ashton eyed it wearily before taking it, Robin's figure then began to glow a faint silver, as did Ashton's in a flash they were gone and headed back to the tower.

* * *

**Yea Ashton was being controlled the whole time, yea nice twist to it (I thought so anyway). Like Sam had said that wasn't him, he was never bad in the first place just a victim which is why I didn't kill him (There's your explanation PGSMaddict96). I want to know what you guys think though, was it good, bad? I tried to make the battle scene as good as I can, (wirting action scenes aren't my forte romance scenes are better for me hance my name lol). So please review!**


	22. Revival

**Hi! Ok I know I haven't updated in a while but here's my story we have people who come and clean our house ok. So I had this chapter all written down and it was perfect and it was on my desk. Then the cleaning lady saw it and thought it was garbage (the rough draft was on several loose leaf paper) and threw them out.**

**I of course threw a fit and couldn't remember anything I wrote down -_- So I was really mad and every time I tried to write this chapter it didn't seem good enough so I settled for this one. I'm sorry if it's crappy but you now know why.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

* * *

Ashton and Robin found themselves at Titans Tower, Ashton blinked in surprise and took a step forward looking around.

Robin was watching Ashton not sure what to expect, not to mention how awkward it was considering Ashton was trying to kill him an hour ago.

"Where am I?" Ashton asked turning to Robin, his evergreen eyes looking at him questioningly.

"Titans Tower, you're in Jump City." Robin told him.

Ashton's eyes widened, "What! But-"

"I know you're not from around here but I want to ask you something, what is the last thing you remember before waking up in that cavern." Robin asked.

Ashton blinked at him questioningly before closing his eyes, "Uh I remember going to bed one night saying good night to everyone. The next thing I knew I woke up in a dark room…I think my family was with me." Ashton explained his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Do you remember a man? A man with and orange and black mask, he wears what looks like black and silver armor." Robin asked him.

Ashton opened his eyes, "Yea…yea I remember him." his fists clenched here.

"He took my sister away from me and my parents." he said he was scowling now, tears rimmed his eyes as the memories came back into his mind.

"Th-Then I remember telling Sam to leave with Mikey, I was going to distract that man and make sure they escaped. I remember there were many robots, they overpowered me, I felt a powerful shook as they surrounded me and the next thing I knew I was waking up in that cavern where you found me." he finished looking at Robin.

"How did I get there?" he asked.

Robin nodded ignoring the question, "The chip wiped your memory if it was taken off." he murmured in thought, but said it aloud.

"What chip, what's going on here and where's Sam and Mikey?" Ashton demanded.

Robin looked up at him, "Mikey's fine." he answered.

Ashton smiled in relief until he realized, "And Sam?" he asked.

Robin looked down and swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat, he just shook his head, fists clenched at his side.

Ashton's eyes widened, "What happened to her!" he demanded taking a step closer to Robin.

Robin looked up at him, sadness clear even though he was wearing a mask he was about to open his mouth to speak when John and Mary walked in looking tired and sad.

Robin watched them and asked, "How is-"

Mary shook her head a small sob escaping her, John looked at Robin sadly before noticing, "Ashton?" he asked.

Mary's head shot up looking at her son, "Ashton." she whispered.

Ashton smiled sadly at them, "Mom, dad." with that nary rushed over and embraced her son pulling him close to her tears falling from her face, John walked over to them and they all hugged.

Robin watched with a small smile, a sad one, but a smile nonetheless "How? I mean I thought-"

"He kept us alive, just barley but we survived." John told him.

"Please tell me it's not true." Mary pleaded looking into Ashton's eyes, searching.

"What's not true?" Ashton asked.

Mary was about to open her mouth to respond when Robin cut her off, "He doesn't know, he doesn't remember so he had no idea what he did." he answered her.

John nodded sadly, Mary bit her lips tears still streaming down her face, "What happened?" Ashton asked turning to Robin.

The team then entered the room, a sad look on all their faces as they quietly stepped in Robin looked up and immediately noticed two people missing, "Where's-?"

"In the infirmary." Cyborg answered.

"They wanted to stay there just in case." Bumble Bee added, quickly brushing away a tear.

Robin nodded then looked over at Ashton, "Come with me." he told him, Ashton nodded and they both went out the door and down the hall to the infirmary.

"What happened?" Ashton asked as they walked down the hallway.

"You really don't remember anything do you?" Robin asked.

Ashton shook his head, "It's all a blur." he murmured.

Robin nodded and they continued down the hall, they rounded a corner and stopped in front of a large metal door.

Robin glanced at Ashton one last time before typing in his code and opening the door, the metal door swished open to see Starfire standing by the bed holding Sam's hand, tears streaming down her face. Aqualad was fiddling with things on the monitor and life support machine trying to help Sam.

Ashton's eyes widened as he saw Sam, she was lying on the medical bed some tubes and wires attached to her as well as a clear mask over her mouth and nose, she was pale and looked limp, her eye lids closed.

Ashton gasped and took a step back from the room, Starfire looked up and saw the two their, she let go of Sam's hand and walked over to Robin.

He looked at his sister sadly, tears stinging his eyes and dripping down his face, penetrating his mask.

Starfire bit her lip, "We came to check on her." she whispered.

Robin nodded lightly before turning to Ashton, he was in shock his eyes were wide, his mouth agape.

"H-How?' he managed to whisper.

Robin looked down, "You were being controlled by Slade for a while now, when we finally faced you and him you-"

"Killed her." a voice cut in.

They turned to see Aqualad, he seemed sad but a little angry too, "You said some pretty nasty things to her, you were trying to get to her before you delivered the final blow." he continued walking toward them.

Ashton looked down his eyes wide, Robin looked up at Aqualad, "You don't have to be so harsh about it Aqualad it's not his fault."

Aqualad scowled and looked down before looking back at Sam on her bed, he looked sad, "Is there anything we can do?" Ashton asked finally, he looked desperate.

"Don't you think we've tried." Aqualad retorted only to be silenced by a calm hand on the shoulder from Starfire.

"Please being angry will not make this any better for anyone." Starfire told him, tears still dripping down her angelic face.

"Maybe Raven could look in her try to find a spark within her?" Aqualad suggested.

Robin thought about this, "I don't know she may be tired from before and-"

"I'll do it." a voice said called from the doorway.

They turned to see Beast Boy and Raven standing there, she looked a little tired but determined. "Are you sure Raven?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded and walked over to Sam's bed, her hands began to glow a staticy blue, "If I can find a spark we have a slim chance of bringing her back." she informed them.

"A slim chance?" Robin asked, Raven nodded, "I'm sorry but that's it we only have a small chance for this to work and I'm not sure what to do if I find the spark."

Ashton closed his eyes and his fists were clenched by his side he stepped out of the room and ran down the hallway and around the corner into another one, he ended up in a dead end but he didn't care.

He felt anger and sadness inside him, he punched the wall and it left a small dent, "It's not your fault." a voice called from behind him.

Ashton didn't turn, "Yes it is." he replied.

"You were being controlled you had no power over yourself what's so ever, we know you would've never done this."

Ashton shook his head, "If I'd have been stronger she would still be here." he shot back.

Ashton felt a hand on his shoulder, "You don't know that, don't beat yourself up with this."

Ashton turned, "How can you forgive me like this? If you claim to be Sam's brother then shouldn't you be furious?" Ashton asked.

Robin sighed and looked down at the floor, 'I should be you're right, but I know it's not your fault it's…Slade's." he spat out his name with such hatred it shocked Ashton.

"He's messed with me and her for so long, it's not right what he did I'm surprised I even had the self control not to kill him right when I had the chance." Robin laughed bitterly.

He shook his head, "She's not dead because of you ." he murmured.

Ashton gave him an incredulous look, "Yes you did burn her and she did almost die but she was alive, her powers kept her alive." Robin explained.

"While she was sleeping she sensed we…I was in trouble so she came to me and gave me her powers knowing she would die because of it." Robin told him.

"She-why?"

"Because she loved and cared about me." Robin told her, "Even though we have only known each other for a short amount of time I know she loved me. She's stubborn too so even though I refused she still gave it to me." a small bitter chuckle escaped his lips, "The team says she is like me in certain ways."

Ashton could only watch the Boy Wonder in front of him, he looked so sad and angry, "So it's really not your fault in a way it's mine but right now…" he trailed off not knowing how to finish, not knowing what to say anymore.

He felt numb he had watched his parents die in front of him, he watched his sister be burned in front of him and live, but then he saw her sacrifice herself for him. It was so hard to accept this, she was the last of his family…his true family and know she was gone…again.

"I'm so sorry." Ashton said quietly.

Robin nodded slowly, 'You should get some rest, you've been through a lot today, there's a room down the hall and to your left." Robin told him before turning and trudging down the hall and around a corner, he was going back to the infirmary.

The next day:

Robin woke up, he groaned and sat up he had fallen asleep in the infirmary his eyes scanned the room to find no one there.

He sighed and looked over at his sister, she was still in the same state, _"Why did she do it?" _he wondered.

Meanwhile:

Raven was looking through her spell books, she had just woken up and decided to look through her books.

She sighed as she put down the sets of book around her, she could easily have them levitate around her and look through many at once.

She lifted her hands and another set came up around her, with a flick of her wrist the pages turned. Her eyes widened and she reached out and grabbed one book letting the other fall around her. She got out of her lotus position in the air and planted her feet on the ground.

A small smile made it's way on her face, "This could work." she murmured and ran out of her room.

As she ran she bumped into someone they fell to the floor in a heap the book flinging its way across the hall. Raven groaned and looked down to see Beast Boy, "Hehe sorry Rae." he said sheepishly. He got off of her and held out hand for her to take, surprisingly she took it and he hoisted her back up.

Raven nodded and looked around frantically, "That's ok." she said as she sighed in relief and picked up her book.

"What's the rush?"

"I think I found a way to bring back Sam." Raven told him.

"…Well let's stop wasting time come on!" with that they both ran to the infirmary.

They both burst through the doors of the infirmary, Robin's head shot up, "What's wrong?" he asked.

The two were catching their breaths, "Rae…figured…out…a way to…bring Sam…back." Beast Boy said between gasps of breath.

Robin's eyes widened, "How?" he asked turning to the dark sorceress.

"Calm down Robin, it'll take time but you are a key part so stay here." she advised.

Robin nodded, Raven went over to Sam's side and got into her lotus position as she began to levitate into the air.

"Beast Boy get Starfire for me please?" Raven asked as she closed her eyes.

Beast Boy nodded and ran to get Starfire, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven began to chant her mantra.

Robin took a seat next to Sam holding her hand and watching Raven, then the doors swooshed open, "Yes what is it?" Starfire asked.

"Starfire can you go into my room and get the candles from my closet, and also the err sand." Raven asked her without opening her eyes. She hesitated when she said sand because it was more then just sand but she didn't want to have to explain everything.

Starfire nodded and flew to Raven's room, "You know you could've asked me to go into your room." Beats Boy pointed out.

"No because then you would've gone in my room…and in my closet, I'm not stupid Beast Boy." she retorted before getting back to her mantra.

Beast Boy pouted and rolled his eyes, before looking over at Robin who seemed to be staring out the window at the moment.

Beast Boy's pout turned into a look of sadness and worry for his leader and friend, he heard the door open and he turned to see Starfire's arms filled with candles and tat special sand.

"Starfire place the candles around Sam's bed like we sometimes do in meditation, then sprinkle the sand in a neat circle inside of the candles." Raven instructed.

Starfire nodded and handed Beast Boy some candles, "You will help me yes?" she asked, and he nodded.

They then began to set the candles up like Raven had said, Beast Boy went out to get a lighter and Starfire was about to pour the sand around the circle of candles.

"Raven why do you need this?" Starfire asked.

"Beast Boy didn't tell you?' Raven asked her eyes still closed.

"No."

"I think I've figured out a way to bring Sam back." Raven muttered, "Please no more distractions I need to concentrate." she insisted and she got back to chanting.

Starfire had gasped when she heard this and began to pour the sand out of it's bottle and around the inside part of the circle of candles. Beast Boy returned and lighted the candles one by one, "Beast Boy can you lower the lights please." Starfire whispered.

Beast Boy nodded and dimmed the lights, the candles glowing softly, "Robin close you eyes and concentrate." Raven murmured.

Robin closed his eyes and held Sam's hand trying to concentrate like Raven had instructed, at this time Starfire and Beast Boy had left the room thinking it best to not disturb them.

Time passed, Starfire and Beast Boy had informed everyone not to go into the infirmary they obliged hoping that Raven and Robin could bring Sam back.

It was night time now and there was no word of what was going on, so being curious Aqualad and Starfire snuck into the room. They were surprised to see Robin and Raven in the same place but the difference a soft silver glow outlined Robin's figure, and a soft black aura with a small white outline, outlined Raven's floating figure.

The soft glow of the candle gave the room an ominous feel, the soft glow of silver mingling with the orange of the fire.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" the words seemed to die on her lips and slowly Raven's spirit detached itself from her body and went into Sam's.

The glow around Robin increased, his brows furrowed in concentration but that was all the reaction they got.

Soon the light began to glow brighter and brighter and then it began to dim down lower and lower.

In Sam's mind:

Raven had taken over the body, "Robin now release all the power Sam has given you." Raven instructed.

Robin had obliged and the power increased within him, then began to flow out of him like a river.

"Will this work Raven?" he asked.

"I don't know but we only have one chance if this doesn't work then…"

"It will work it has to." Robin said confidently.

Raven focused on the energy seeping out of Robin, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted her black aura covering her and the power.

The power seemed to seep into Sam's body and mind, the black aura with it, she was searching deeper and deeper for a link, "There!"

She then focused on the small spark, "Robin you have to help me we need to reach out to her." Raven instructed.

Robin obliged and worked with Raven, the spark seemed to grow slightly bigger, "It's working!" Robin thought.

"We need more power though, maybe I can reach out to the others." Raven suggested and Robin nodded, "Do it."

Raven muttered her mantra under her breath, "Robin keep going if you lose the link now there's no redo." Raven told him.

With that Raven reached into the minds of Starfire and Aqualad (since they were closest to them), "Guys we need your help I need you to go on either side of Sam and concentrate. You will feel a link with her immediately, you both are closer to her in a sense that she trusts you. Focus your energy and try to reach out to her." Raven instructed before her voice faded away from their minds, she needed to focus on Sam.

They exchanged determined looks and nodded, they then went on either side of Sam and closed their eyes.

In Sam's Mind:

"_Warm…feeling." _a voice whispered.

Raven smiled lightly, "That's it, ok just hold in there."

The spark grew bigger and bigger, _"I…it's…so…warm…why?"_ a voice asked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted and soon more black energy came out of her and into Sam's mind.

"_Raven?"_ a voice asked before fading away completely.

A force seemed to push the four Titans back, "Aaah!" they all cried and were thrown back.

Raven fell from her lotus position, Aqualad shifted backward, Starfire did as well, and Robin fell out of his chair.

"Everyone ok?" Robin asked as he rubbed his head and stood up.

"Ughhh define ok?" Raven asked as she held her head, wobbling a bit as she stood up.

Aqualad stood up to, 'What was that?" he asked.

Raven shook her head and immediately regret it as a dizziness came over her, "Ughhh, I'm not sure." she admitted.

Robin looked over at Sam and saw nothing has changed, he looked sad and angry, "It didn't work." he stated anger taking over in his voice.

Raven looked over at Sam and sighed, "I'm sorry Robin but I told you the chances of this working were slim." she told him.

It was quiet as they let the fact sink in that Sam was really gone then, "Beep." a single sound pierced the air, they all tensed up.

"Beep…Beep…Beep." a groan was then heard.

With renewed hope they looked over to the bed, and saw Sam's hand flinch, her eyelids twitched and soon began to open ever so slowly.

"What hit me." she groaned as she raised a weak hand to her head.

"SAM!" they all cried, Robin, Starfire, and Aqualad practically tackled her off the bed in a hug.

"uh…guys…air." she managed to wheeze out.

They all pulled away, Sam sat up slowly on the bed a sharp pain shooting up in her torso, she winced and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Easy Sam." Robin instructed helping his sister sit up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"You don't remember?" Aqualad asked.

Sam put a hand on her head, "It's coming back to me but…"

"That's normal it should come back to her in a sec followed by a headache." Raven informed her giving her a small smile.

"Oh joy." Sam murmured sarcastically.

"Surprisingly I missed the sarcasm." Robin commented crossing his arms in front of his chest a smile on his face nonetheless.

"Oh shut up Robin." Sam huffed. The group around her laughed lightly (except Raven who only smiled lightly).

"I suggest we leave her to rest now she'll need to again her strength back." Raven told the group.

Sam nodded slightly, "Please." she felt weak and her body ached even though she wasn't dead the effects of the battle was still there. She found it hard to keep her eyes open she was to tired.

"Alright call if you need anything." Robin said, he seemed reluctant to leave.

Sam smiled, "I'll be fine good night."

Robin smiled back at her, after exchanging good nights, Sam quickly fell asleep memories slipping back into her mind. The memories played in her mind like a movie, you could see her flinch visibly as the worse part of her memories were unlocked.

The next day would be interesting as she would have to face Ashton…and she doesn't know that he's good.

* * *

**Yes crappy I know, I'm not happy with it but when I come up with something better I promise I'll fix it. Anyway I'll probably make on more chapter or two more chapter. So yea what did you think about it? I want ok know please ok then please review!**


End file.
